Where Do We Go From Here?
by MagicallyChallenged
Summary: Set after Sectionals picking up from after the Kiss... I have Rated this fic M becuase i have a tendancy to drabble and i can write chapter overloads and don't know how far i'm going to take it, my wish is your command X
1. Chapter 1

**Hey to All, I have a confession to make, I haven't written shipper fic in a long time and so I would love you guys to read and review. I love the characters of Emma and Will and I hope I can do them justice with this piece. The more reviews I get the more I write… enjoy!!**

**Magically Challenged**

**This is set after Sectionals, right after the kiss… lets pick up where they left us.**

"Don't go!" he begged, his eyes pleading with her to stay and against her better judgement she nodded in compliance to this request. He breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her to him, her small delicate frame moulding itself perfectly into his filling the space between them as he held her silently in the empty hallway.

Her head resting on his chest and her hands gripping fistfuls of his shirt she managed to slow her breathing to coincide with the beating of his heart.

"So this is what synchronicity fees like" she thought to herself biting her lip and closing her eyes as she inhaled his scent. She felt his arms tighten around her and his fingers twisting themselves into her red curls neither wanting to elt go for fear of losing something so new, so right.

They stood like this for what felt like hours before one of them broke the silence.

"Why? …" Emma asked, looking up to meet his gaze that was displaying both fear and confusion at her question.

"Why what Emma?" he asked pulling back but no so much that he couldn't feel her still. His body reacted to the rush of cold air that hit him as he let go of her, he almost winced realising he needed to feel her against him again. Emma looked down at her feet and caught a glimpse of the box of effects she had neatly packed which now lay next to them on the floor unwanted and disregarded.

"Why now… Why me?" she almost whispered the last part, her gaze still transfixed on the floor, her words portraying a confidence her eyes couldn't support.

Will closed the space between them, his fingers travelling up her arms and finding their destination at her chin which he lifted to make her gaze meet his own and as their eyes danced no words were said. He swallowed his initial words at this comment, wondering how she would react to such a comment and decided it was best not to say a word, instead he shook his head. He smiled with the corners of his mouth and let his hands fall to meet hers; entwining his finger with her he hoped his actions spoke far more than words ever could. Their gaze still firmly fixed on each others neither wanting to break such a powerful hold.

Silence returned and lingered a little longer this time only to be broken once more by Emma who shook her head.

"I should… go…" she admitted, their fingers still dancing as she pulled away gently. Will nodded in defeat, watching as she bent down to retrieve her things and after looking up at him apologetically she began walking to the exit.

Will looked down at his hands where minutes ago he had held hers, he closed his eyes and took a breath, mentally scolding himself for wasting such an opportunity to tell her how he felt, to tell her truth, tell her those words she longed to hear and he had longed to get of f his chest.

"Come on Will, what have you got to lose?" he muttered under his breath, watching as she reached the exit and turned to look at him once more.

"Emma!" he shouted, noticing her eyes question what he could possibly have to say to her now, he put his hands in his pockets and shrugged shyly "…It has never been a case of why, or when… for me, it's always been you" he admitted, before letting out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding and began walking back to the music room leaving a flustered Emma waiting in the hallway wondering what next.

There ya go Chapter One is in your hands…. Do the right thing and let me know what ya think. XXX much love Magically Challenged XXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot… gives me some kind of motivation to write not that I need much with the cuteness of WEMMA. Heres the next instalment, hope you enjoy and remember to review is to love… xxx**

**Magically Challenged**

Will walked back in the classroom and shut the door, his mind and his heart conflicting. He wanted nothing more than to have her walk through the door to the music room and declare her love for him, which he would return but he knew that was an impossibility, not because it wasn't the truth… in hindsight he had to admit he loved her more than he'd ever loved anyone but because it just wasn't in Emmas nature to be that forward, yet another thing to add to the ever growing list of reasons why he loved her.

"You okay Mr Schue?" A voice asked from the other side of the room, Will looked up and over to where the voice had come from and found Mercedes packing up her things into her backpack.

"I'm fine…" he lied, walking over to where the sheet music lay scattered on the top of the piano, scooping them in his hands and banging them on the lid into a neat pile.

"Is she gonna stay?" Mercedes asked aloud, knowing what she wanted the answer to be and wondering if Mr Schue would finally open up and tell the truth about this whole situation that the Gleeks had been aware of for months now. Will looked over at the girl, a confused look on his face as he feigned to know what she was talking about.

"Is who gonna stay Mercedes?…" he decided to pretend not to understand to whom her question was referring to, hoping she would drop the subject instead he was greeted with a look that asked without words if he thought she was stupid. He whispered a laugh and ran his fingers through his hair knowing that these kids were perceptive, he knew that from the moment he took on Glee Club but he never realised they would see what he had been trying to hide, trying to fight all this time "… I really hope so Mercedes, I really hope so" he finished, shaking his head and blowing out a breath he had been holding.

"You really like her don't you?" she asked, knowing the answer but in her own way trying to make Will confess to something she knew he should have admitted a long time ago. She walked over to the Piano and rested her hand on its shiny top and offered him a small sympathetic smile.

"You really have to ask me that… She's amazing Mercedes, she is possibly the most amazing thing in my life and now she's gone…" he said, his voice full of regret and sorrow. Looking at his student who looked almost as sad as he felt he closed his eyes and apologised "… I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking to you about this kind of stuff…"

"What are friends for right?" Mercedes smiled, pulling up a seat next to the stool on which Will now sat.

"You're my student Mercedes and I'm being inappropriate…" he started only to be cut off by her shaking her head in disagreement at this statement.

"You're a friend first Mr Schue and to most of us, you're a parental figure we all wished we knew better… but we both know that Miss Pillsbury you're much more than that…"

Will ran his fingers through his hair once more and stood up looking around for a distraction he couldn't find. Anything to take his mind off her, anything to stop him blurting all his secrets, wishes, wants and desires to someone who would have years left until she felt anything remotely close to what he was feeling right now. He walked over to where Puck had left the guitar and began to tune it absentmindedly.

"I'll be lucky if she even considers me a friend to her now…" he admitted almost ashamed that he had managed to make a mess of something he had never wanted more in his life. His back still turned to the girl he heard her giggle and stand up, her footsteps getting closer to him as she patted him on the back and turned to face the doorway.

"I have to go, my dads waiting for me outside…" she began, noticing he still hadn't turned to face her, his gaze intently staring at the pictures that adorned the walls, searching for a familiar face and stopping when brown met blue and he realised he'd never noticed the slight freckles across her nose.

"See you tomorrow…and thanks Mercedes" he said smiling at the picture in front of him.

"Are you sure she knows how you feel about her Mr Schue, because she doesn't look like she does…" Mercedes began, and watched as Will turned to look at her in confusion, then he noticed her standing by the door, the green coat bringing out her eyes and he caught himself smiling at the way the beret sat lovingly on her head caressing her fiery curls. "…I guess she likes you too…" Mercedes giggled, holding her hand up as a goodbye gesture to Will and leaving the room giving Emma a nod as she passed.

Remember Guys the more you review the more I update, and if I get enough reviews then I will add another chapter today… I already have it written down just a case of typing it up X


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this has taken me forever to update, but I promise to be more regular with the updates now! Wemma = Love!

"Emma?" Will whispered her name as he walked over to the doorway. She stepped forward and closed the space between then and gave him a small smile as her hands found his. Will smiled and shook his head.

"I thought I'd messed up… saying what I said…" he admitted bringing his hand up to cup her face leaving it only to let his fingers run through her curls. Silence lingered between them but Emma's heart was beating so fast she could have sworn he could hear it.

"Did you mean it?…" she asked, her gaze not moving from his searching his eyes for the answers only his heart knew. Will nodded and gave her a small smile as she said "…I guess we should talk…".

He felt his heart begin to slow down grateful that it hadn't already burst out of his chest, wrapped itself around her and declared her as his own. He looked over to the small Tupperware box he had sitting on his desk and smiled.

"Wanna go halfsies on a PB and J?" he asked, remembering how she had uttered those words a few weeks ago. A smile crept up on her face and she bit her bottom lip before nodding in compliance. Not letting go of her hand for fear of her changing her mind and running he led her over to the Piano and they shared the stool fitting perfectly next to each other like it was fate they should be together. He peeled the lid off the box and held it out to her, reaching in and grabbing an extremely neat triangle she thanked him before surveying the room, which had earlier been filled with the hustle and bustle of the Glee kids.

"So um… where do you want to start?" Will asked, bringing the PB&J to his mouth and taking a bite, al the while his focus not shifting from where his hand now sat empty on his lap.

"I guess we should start with that kiss…" Emma suggested bringing the sandwich to her mouth and taking a small bite. Will took a breath and shook his head.

"I um… I shouldn't have done that, not there and then…" he admitted. Emma felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach, the sound of her heart beating and blood pulsing began echoing in her ears as she repeated these words in her head over and over again like a mantra until she started to feel sick. Completely confused by Wills admission she shook her head as if trying to eradicate the thought that he didn't really want her after all. She stood up and looked around the room in a state of panic.

"I uh…Maybe I should go… I don't know what I was thinking coming back…" she said, walking towards the door to leave. She was stopped in her tracks by the feel of his hand in hers once more as he spun her to face him.

"Emma… wait… no…" he tried to explain, but all he could do was shake his head, how had they gotten this so wrong so quick.

"You just said…" Emma began, but was cut off by Will speaking over her, his eyes focused on their intertwined hands.

"What I meant was, I shouldn't have kissed you without thinking about how it would make you feel… You mean a lot to me Emma… and I don't want to lose you… You're a lot to lose…" he looked up into her eyes and saw a lot of things, things he never saw in Terri, ever. He saw uncertainty, devotion, hurt, sorrow, and all of this he knew was a result of him but he saw something in his eyes which made him smile…he saw love.

"You will never lose me as a friend Will...I promise" Emma stated, her heart aching at the word friend. She wondered if that's all they could be now, and if so then she didn't honestly think she could keep that promise.

"I don't want to be your friend Em…" he said, his mouth curling up slightly as his fingers played gently with hers, he brought their hands up between them and slowly placed gently kisses on her hands "…I want more" he whispered.

She watched intently as his mouth continued to place small kisses on her hands, her lips becoming dry and her eyes widening she smiled at him before putting him out of his misery. "I've waited a long time to hear you say that…" she admitted bringing her left hand to his face and letting her finger dance gently across his lips. Leaning in and kissing him she felt his arms wrap around her once more but this time it felt different because this time, he didn't intend on letting go.

Remember peeps reviews mean love!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go, another instalment… I intend on making this chapter last a little longer, due to a request by Jamie! And also I'm going to ease myself into the M rating madAmeSaysWhAt… that is if you don't mind holding on a few chapters, see as much as I love the Wemma sex myself, I just don't see them rushing into it all that soon… and I like to try and make my fics as close to the reality of the characters as is relatively possible. However just for you there is a little something something in the next chapter I promise, and please keep reviewing, I really appreciate your input! Xxxx**

They sat in silence for a little while, their fingers dancing in the grip they held on each other. Occasionally they would steal little glances at one another before turning away shyly neither daring to say a word to break the feeling of perfect bliss that washed over them. Emma noticed a patch of lightened skin on his hand where his ring had been and she felt her heart sing. It really was over, he really did mean everything he said… she was it for him. She gently brushed over this patch on his finger and it didn't go unnoticed by Will. He smiled thinking of how soft her touch was, his heart a little sad that he had missed out on feeling this amazing feeling for so long, but his soul singing at the thought that he was never going to feel as empty as he had for the past week because with her hand in his he felt well and truly whole. He brought her hand to his lips and gently placed a kiss on it his eyes closing at the intensity of the moment. Emma felt her lids getting heavy and as she looked up at the clock she realised it was getting late.

"So um… Rumour has it you've been seeping on the floor of your office..." She said, looking for confirmation that he hadn't gone back to Terri but also looking for something that told her his life hadn't gotten that bad he was having to hole up at school.

Wills eyes went to the floor and a look of shame spread across his face. He shook his head before declaring the words Emma wanted to hear but also ones that broke her heart at the same time.

"Rumour… is true…unfortunately…Um I went back after the reception and I packed up some of my stuff before she could get back from her sisters house." His voice was a whisper and Emma could have sworn she saw his shoulders shake. She let her fingers untangle from his and he brought his hands to his face to hide the shame. He didn't want her to see him like this, she shouldn't have to deal with the broken shell of the man he used to be, but little did Will Scheuster know, his emotions and his inability to hide said feelings was one of the things Emma loved the most about him. She let her hand find his back her fingers finding their way up and under his shirt as she traced a path up his back. He spun to face her, his eyes full of sorrow.

"You can't keep sleeping on the floor Will…" she told him, and although she had promised herself she wouldn't let herself fall too deep too quick, she couldn't help but want to take him home and have him where he belonged… in her bed right next to her.

"It's not too bad…" he admitted, his back arching to her touch. He smiled at noticing how good it felt to have her hands on him, it was like they had been made for the sole purpose of touching him and only him. "…Anyway I don't think I could control myself if I ever saw her again" he admitted, looking a little ashamed at how strongly he felt about his ex wife. Surprising himself with how much he hated her beyond reason.

Emma looked at Will and shook her head "Yes you could…" she told him her fingers still dancing their way up his spine in a comforting motion which made Will jealous of ever man she had even soothed before himself "… You're too much of a gentleman to lower yourself to that…" she assured him, knowing his faith in himself was wavering but keen to let him know that her faith in him would never falter.

Wills eyes thanked her silently, she smiled back letting him know he was welcome. He wondered to himself had she always known how to read his mind or was this something that only came to her recently. He had become accustomed to having her close to him, and it hurt him that they had already spent so much time apart, he hated that it had taken him so long to pluck up the courage to be forward about his feelings for her. After all, he had loved her for some time now, if he closed his eyes he could remember that moment as clear as day, the moment he knew he was in love with his best friend.

"There… ten seconds" he whispered brushing the chalk away from her nose with his arm. She looked up at him with hazy eyes and he could have kissed her there and then but she walked away and took his heart with her.

Emma noticed Will had spaced out, he had a smile on his face though so wherever it was he went to in his mind she knew he was happy there. She bit her bottom lip and tried to bring him out of his trance.

"So um, when was the last time you had a hot meal?" she enquired, giggling at the sound of his rumbling stomach. Will giggled and Emma could have sworn she felt her heart skip a beat at the sound. As if answering the question the door to the rehearsal room opened and Rachel marched in clutching a bag of Chinese takeaway in her hand, she didn't look up at them and instead just started talking.

"Hey Mr Schue, I brought you some…" she stopped talking and looked up at where Will and Emma sat on the steps, her hand now dangling empty at her sides, missing his touch and her lips looking well and truly kissed. Rachel smiled and placed the bag on top of the stool "… I'll just… leave it here" she smiled before turning on her heels and starting to exit the room.

"Thanks Rach…" Will called after her, raising his hand to wave goodbye to her as she found her way out of the room. Emma looked at him a little confused as to what she had just witnessed, a small smile on her face at the idea of Rachel and Will eating dinner together every night for a week, 'god he must be desperate not to go back' she thought to herself before he smiled at her and began to explain.

"She's um… She's been bringing me takeaway most nights now… sometimes she brings a few of the other kids n we rehearse, but most nights I just kinda… read…" He admitted noticing her mouth open to form a small 'O' shape; he looked down at his feet once more " Ok… now I feel stupid…" he said, his fingers running through his hair. It was then that Emma saw it, she saw his broken heart right there on his sleeve and before she could stop herself she had uttered the words she promised herself she wouldn't rush into.

"Pick up your stuff…" she told him, her eyes wide as she shook her head trying to settle voice that was yelling at her asking her what the hell she was doing.

Will looked up at Emma questioningly, his heart beating fast and a confused look on his face "Excuse me?" he asked, sure he had heard her say what he thought he had but wanting her to say it again, see the first time could easily have been a mistake but if she said it again he'd know she meant it.

"I… um, I want you to come stay… with me… I mean, just until you get things in order…" she demanded rather than offered, a little shocked with the possessiveness she found lingering in her own voice. Will looked at her, his eyes wide and in the corner of his mouth a small smile that he saved just for her.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his fingers finding hers as he pulled her closer to him so much so that she found it much more comfortable to let herself go and claim his lap as her own. She felt his arms snake around her waist and his fingers toy with the exposed flesh they found there between her blouse and skirt. She gasped a little at his touch, letting out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding and smiling before bringing her head down to capture him in a kiss. She held onto his forearms to steady herself, and as their lips touched she made a mental note to thank him for pulling her onto his lap because his kiss had the power to bring her to her knees. Pulling away slowly Emma smiled, her eyes never breaking contact with his she nodded her certainty at her request.

"I'm absolutely positive…"

Will returned her smile and felt her weight shift off him as she stood up and led him over to where his bags sat in the small storage room of the music room. She looked at him as he gathered the remains of his life, which had been packed into two rather small side bags and noticed the look of hurt and humiliation on his face. He turned around to look at her and she held out her hand for him to take, and when he placed his hand in hers she swore she was going to spend the rest of her days helping to return that beautiful smile back to that beautiful heart of his. Will felt the heart of her hand warm his entire body and wondered if Emma Pilsbury knew exactly how much he owed to her, and how much he wanted to be a part of her beautiful soul.

Review Please!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all who reviewed, I really appreciate your views on my writing, Thanks to MadAmeSaysWhAt for rating me at 8 haha, I'll do my best to become a 10 although I fear that my writing leaves a lot to be desired and I would personally rate myself a 2… and even that's being kind. But I enjoy writing, and apparently people enjoy my writing so I shall venture on.**

**Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to you all, again please review and I shall add a chapter a night until its finished.**

**Xxx**

The drive back to Emma's condo was quiet, but Will realised he didn't need to hear her speak in order to hear her thoughts and feel her needs. He just simply looked at her and he could read her as if they were one. He drummed his fingers on his knees and whistled softly, while Emma drove them home. He noticed her eyes widen and her bottom lip getting caught between her teeth as the first drop of rain hit the windscreen. He knew without asking that she would have a small umbrella in the glove compartment and he also knew that she was slightly panicking at the thought of having to make such a quick dash from her car to the doors. Running with him in tow was not her idea of being feminine; she would have preferred to walk slowly when she was showing him to her home.

The rain came down really hard very rapidly. Soon it sounded like big buckets of water were hitting the car remorselessly. Noticing she had was still worrying; Will leant over to her and placed his hand on her thigh. She jumped slightly at his touch and he quickly recoiled his hand fearing he hand done something wrong.

"I'm sorry…" he recovered quickly, a tone of disappointment in his voice. He wasn't saddened by her actions he was more worried that he had done something to offend her.

"Don't be…" she informed him shaking her head and turning to face him, noticing his head was now hung low and he was examining his worn out baseball boots she couldn't help think he looked like a naughty teenager. She turned her head back to she was concentration on the road and nodded "… I'm just not used to be touched…" she admitted, it was now her turn to feel embarrassed at her confession. She felt her cheeks redden, her palms start to sweat and somewhere along the way she had started to hyperventilate.

Will looked over at her with wide eyes, his heartbreaking at the thought that he was to blame for these actions. He shook his head and apologised repeatedly. "I'm sorry Emma, I didn't mean to… I shouldn't have…are you okay?" he asked finally, as they pulled into a small car park. Emma stopped the car and turned off the ignition before unbuckling her seatbelt. She turned to face Will and smiled at him, nodding furiously as she tried to slow her breathing, mentally berating herself for acting this way _'Come on Emma, you have to get over this. It's Will, you want him to touch you, besides he's much cleaner than Ken'._

"I'll be okay…" she admitted, her heart slowing to a normal rate. She reached across to Will who was now sat staring guiltily out of the window. She felt her heart shatter at that moment. Here she was sitting with quite literally the man of her dreams and she had managed to be at her weirdest. She saw this look on his face most days after he'd come in and tell her about yet another day spent at home feeling worthless, being made to feel like nothing by his wife. His now ex wife. The last thing Emma wanted in this world was for him to feel like that around her. She knew it was going to be hard but she was the one who had wanted this, she couldn't lose him because of her mysophobia. It would kill her.

She took a deep breath and tilted her head to the side, letting her hand find the top of his leg and squeezing gently. He turned his head and looked right into her eyes, she smiled at him and he smiled back nodding as if he understood her completely.

"It's not your fault that I'm like this Will, and I don't expect you to stick around once you have seen how bad it actually is. This… illness… it's taken a lot of things from my life, things I wanted to do, to see, but I can't, I won't let it take you…" she felt the tears forming behind her eyes and blew out a slow breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. Will slowly moved his hand towards her but before he could make contact with her skin he pulled away and shook his head.

"I can't, I shouldn't…" he muttered under his breath, his heart wanting to let her know that it was okay if they went slow and his mind replaying those dreams he had been having for son long now. The ones where he would scoop her into his arms, declare his love for her and make love to her under the stars. Looking at her, her eyes hopeful and expectant, her heart completely and utterly his he couldn't help but wonder if he would ever truly have her, all of her.

Emma must have seen this in his eyes because she moved her hand from his leg to his hand and let her fingers dance with his before gently bringing his hand over to rest over her heart.

"I want you to touch me Will, I might look like I'm going to break but trust me I'm not…" she informed him watching as he swallowed away the lump that had formed in this throat. He let his hand feel her heart beating, let his mind memorise the wonderful sound its was making. He only wished one day he could return the favour and touch her very soul as she had touched his with this one simple action of acceptance.

Will had come to realise that was what love was all about, simplicity and acceptance. He loved how easy it was with Emma, how easy he had fallen for her and he loved how accepting of him she was. She never made him feel anything but special; no pedestals were required in order to raise him up. In her eyes he was perfect.

"I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with…" he whispered, letting his free hand find hers and guide her hand over his chest, mirroring her action. Emma smiled with her eyes and bit her bottom lip wondering how it had gotten to this so quickly. She shook her head gently and sighed.

"I won't, but you have to know, I want this… I want you Will… I want us…" she told him moving closer until he felt her lips against his own, her breath hot against his face "…You have Will, all of me… you always have".

They sat in silence for a few minutes, their hands making mental notes that their eyes couldn't see. Their hands on each other's heart, the feeling of sanctuary the found in each other was amazing even to themselves.

The rain was still falling pretty hard outside and Will noticed Emma's eyes break from their hold on his own as she glanced towards the glove compartment. Will smiled and pushed it open, his eyes searching for something he couldn't find. Emma began to look worried and he noticed she had started to panic again at the thought of having to brave the rain. He new she was willing to try and brave through some of her reservations but he thought this much rain this soon was a little too much. Trying so hard to think of a way to help, he giggled when he finally came up with a solution.

He pushed the passenger door open and stepped out into the apocalyptic weather with a huge grin on his face, walking around the front of the car he stopped at her door and pulled off his leather jacket. He opened her door and draped the jacket so that when she stepped out of the car none of the rain would touch any part of her other than her shoes.

Emma smiled and stepped out; gasping at how cold and wet the night was before turning to lock the car. They picked up their pace as they made their way to the entrance of the modest building. Rushing through the doors Will removed his coat from over Emma's head and it was only then that she noticed the rains full effects. Will shirt had turned completely see through and was stuck to his tightly toned torso. She let her eyes roam over his chest as her mouth dropped as she took in this phenomenal sight.

"You checking me out Miss Pilsbury?" Will joked noticing Emma intent gaze on him. Emma shook her head in order to wake herself from the multiple scenarios running through her mind, looking up into his eyes she giggled nervously.

"You must be wet…" she muttered before she could stop herself. She mentally began banging her head against a wall for such a stupid comment but in reality she closed her eyes, clenched her teeth and scrunched her fists into two tight balls. Will smiled at her and couldn't hep but think about how cute she looked when she out her foot in it. He stepped forward and closed the space between them before letting his fingers find her waist.

"You want to see for yourself?" he asked playfully, his eyebrows raised and the smile of a mischievous five year old plastered across his face. Emma smiled but shook her head, stepping back and shaking her head. Will saw a smile find her face and he knew she already anticipated his next move because as soon as he took another step forward she began to run away toward the elevator, giggling and begging for him not to get her wet. They reached the elevator and Emma ran inside, her arms held out in front of her in order to push Will away if he got too close. Will had his hands on either side of lift smiled and laughed softly before shaking his head.

"You can't run from me anymore Em… I got you right where I want you…" he stepped inside the lift and threw his arms around a now squealing Emma who was trying her best to bat him off her but she was laughing so hard she nearly fell to the floor. Will noticed her lack of balance and tightened his hold on her, wrestling with her playfully for a few more minutes before they came face to face and he kissed her once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys I am going to be extremely kind to you all today and update twice. I am going out to a baby shower tonight and shall update when I get home , but this is a little something something for now. Just to tide you over, plus I have to admit all of your reviews really made me want to write more. XD.**

**This is as promised, a teaser chapter for MadAmeSaysWhAt, hope you enjoy!**

They arrived on the top floor of the condo and Emma stepped out of the lift, her hair messed up from Wills fingers fingering her curls, her beret clutched tightly in the hand that wasn't holding his and her lips well and truly kissed. They walked towards the door to her apartment and Will noticed Emma freeze and tighten her grip on his hand. She looked down at the floor and Will let out a small laugh.

"You want me to take them off don't you?" Will asked, looking down at his baseball boots, which were a little worse for wear and squelching wet. Emma looked up at him nervously and smiled that nervous smile where she showed all her teeth.

Will let go of her hand and bent down to start untying his shoelace, sliding his feet out of the boots and placing them neatly next to her front door.

"There…" he smiled, looking at how Emma was no longer so nervous but was leaning on an angle as if she had been swinging back on her heels to check him out while he was bent down.

Emma pulled a small set of keys out of her purse and opened the front door to her home. When Will stepped inside he let his eyes roam over his surroundings, the walls to the living room a pastel lemon colour with a vibrant dark green sofa in the middle of the room. The walls held no pictures instead large bookshelves adorned the walls stuffed to bursting with well-preserved novels. Will felt the floor becoming soft and thick underneath his sock laden feet, looking down he saw a thick cream coloured rug and something about being here, at this moment in time, with her made his heart sing.

Emma placed her coat on a hanger by the front door and slid her feet out of her Mary Janes; Will noticed how she shrunk by at least three inches almost immediately. She walked over towards the kitchen set up and flipped the switch on the kettle.

"Would you um, would you like a drink?" Emma asked, watching as Will stood in the middle of the room, his coat still in his hand and a lost look on his face. Emma motioned for him to hang his coat next to hers and he did so before walking over to the breakfast bar where she stood and anchoring himself next to her. She felt the warm air of his breath on her neck and she instinctively leaned her head to the side silently begging to feel it once more. Will noticed this move and inched closer to her, lowering his head and placing gentle kisses on her neck. He marvelled at how soft her skin was to touch, how she smelt like Jasmine and freshly washed cotton. He let his fingers travel up her bare arms, finding her shoulders and stopping to hold her down in order to avoid her floating away with how high his kisses sent her. Emma fet her toes curl at his touch, she felt his fingers trailing a path from her shoulders to the nape of her neck where they sat gently for a few minutes toying with the strands of fiery red hair that curled there. Looking up hazy into his eyes Emma felt her mouth go dry, licking her lips slowly she managed to force out her words, hoarsely but honest.

"Tea or Coffee?" she asked him, watching as his mouth curled into a smile and he stated Tea as his preferred choice. Listening to his whisper something about how 'Coffee would have kept him up all night' Emma let her mind translate those words quite literally and delve into thoughts that seemed a little inappropriate.

He watched as she poured the boiling hot water into a small teapot and let the leaves work their charm. He never moved from his position next to her, his fingers still absentmindedly fingering her curls and his lips finding her ear.

"I never knew you liked Van Halen…" he whispered, watching as she turned to face him wondering how he had remembered "…I never took you for a rock chick…" he teased, but his voice was sultry and deep and it was enough to cause Emma to lose concentration and accidentally knock the cups off the breakfast bar. Will stepped back with his hands in the air and Emma winced at the sight of the broken cups on her newly cleaned floor and also at the loss she felt when Will let go of her.

Bending down, Emma started to pick up the broken pieces of porcelain trying ever so hard not to panic after all it was only two cups… two broken cups, shattered into a thousand tiny pieces all over her pristine floor. Emma began to hyperventilate once more and noticing this Will bent down to help her. He scooped up as many pieces of the broken cups as he could before putting them in the trash receptacle underneath the sink. Emma waked over to empty her hands of the shards and Will heard her gasp loudly and her eyes widen in horror. Rushing over to her side he noticed she was clutching at her hand, mainly her index finger. Taking her hand in his Will noticed a small dot of blood on the tip of her finger. Emma looked at him a little scared, she tried to avoid accidents because besides from the obvious fear of germs she had developed as a young child she also could not stand the sight of blood, even if it was minuscule.

What Will did next frightened Emma more than anything else that had happened tonight. She watched as Will instinctively, without thinking, brought her hand to his mouth and placed his lips to the wounded area. Emma felt her stomach tighten and her eyes get heavy as she watched helplessly. Hearing her letting out a tiny whimper, Will looked up at her and saw the uncertainty on her face. He brought his face level with hers and apologised.

"I'm sorry, I kinda didn't think…" he said, his words genuine. He didn't realise that even the smallest thing like having her hand near someone's mouth without gloves on was new experience for Emma. She had probably never had someone do anything remotely similar to her after the incident, which had brought on her mysophobia.

"I should… go um… I should go and set up the spare bed…" Emma mumbled, walking towards the spare room with Will in tow.

"I should help…" Will stated, hot on her heels as he entered the room that was painted a pastel blue. Everything about Emma place seemed clean, not clinical clean… Emma clean. Will smiled as she opened a small built in closet and pulled out some fresh linen. Handing him the sheets they began to dress the bed, Wills focus never moving from the beautiful red head in front of him. He watched as she gently folded the corners of the sheets and tucked them under the mattress, licking his lips hungrily as she picked up two pillows and placed them at the head of the bed. He felt a tightening in his pants and prayed to god she didn't look over incase she saw that hunger in his eyes and his obvious attraction to her. He coughed to clear his throat and decided the best thing to do was to try and take the focus off his straining arousal.

"So uh, how long have you lived here?" he asked, picking up the corners of the duvet and shaking it out before lying it down neatly on the bed. Emmas' fingers ran over the creases gently ironing them out as she looked up.

"I uh, two years… I moved here from Virginia.." she stated, her mind trying to bock out all thoughts of a place that held so many bad memories.

"Why Lima?" Will asked, curious that there were no pictures of her family adorning the walls, nothing of Emma childhood lingered in the apartment and he never heard her mention family members during their lengthy conversations. He had to admit, it was nice listening to her talk about her life, after all whenever they had spoken recently it had always been about him, he wanted to know her, to get to know what had made this beautiful woman the person she was today.

"My Grandma used to live here, we'd visit during the holidays and she always said how quiet this town was… I needed a fresh start and…I like quiet" Emma said, her eyes scouring the room for something to occupy her hands which had started to play nervously with the trim of her skirt. Will noticed her actions and sat down on the end of the bed hoping to make the situation a little more comfortable. Emma smiled and watched as he patted the empty space next to him, complying with his silent request she joined him on the bed, her hands falling to her lap as they continued to talk.

"Virginia was bad?" Wills heart ached to see the pain on her face when he asked this question. From previous conversations he had gathered her family life wasn't exactly a small town house with a white picket fence. He watched her bite her lip and nod slowly.

"Virginia was…well it was Virginia…" she whispered, turning to face him she smiled "… What about you? I know you grew up here… did you never want to leave?" she asked, and she didn't need him to answer because his eyes said it all. She knew that the question she had just posed had caused a light to come on somewhere in his mind, she had brought forgotten wishes and overdue dreams out of their hiding place. Will smiled and nodded his head, his eyes glassing over with uncried tears.

"Everyday of my teens, I woke up wanting to leave… I wanted to go to New York, study acting…" he admitted, now looking off into the distance as if imagining how his life would have been had he stayed true to his dreams.

"Why didn't you go?" Emma asked sheepishly, her hand moving over to rest on his lap, offering him support he hadn't asked for but she knew he needed. His head fell and he let out a forced breath before closing his eyes.

"Terri never wanted to leave… and I got so into teaching I eventually fell in love with it…" he admitted, scared to release this information to Emma and it was clear she understood "… we actually had plans to move just over a year ago…" he revealed, bringing his hands up to either side of his face and rubbing away the embarrassment.

"Why did you stay?" Emma felt her heart beat fast, realising how easy it could have been for them not to sharing this moment. He was going to leave a year ago, and he could quite easily have left after breaking up with Terri, so why did he choose to stay?' she wondered. Although she didn't have to wonder for long because his hand found her thigh once more and he turned to look at her, and with his soul on display he admitted everything.

"I didn't leave because I found something of greater importance that really made me want to stay, I found my best friend…" he whispered, feeling the intensity of the situation he brought his hand up to cup her face and he brought his lips to meet hers, before enveloping her in a kiss he whispered three words that melted her heart

"I found you".

He watched the corners of her lips curl into a smile that could light up the entire town of Lima and as he embraced her in a slow and sensual kiss he couldn't help but feel rested, safe and that finally his heart was at peace.

Emma felt herself fall back onto the freshly made bed, Wills fingers gently grabbing at her hip steadying himself as he hovered above her his eyes searching hers. She lets her fingers run through his soft curls as she pulled his head down for another kiss. She realised, that as they lay there together in a state of bliss she never expected to feel, that she had never felt this way before. Of course she had been in this situation before, but she had never felt so at ease. That was the power of their relationship, Will was a certainty in her life, he had never let her down before and she knew she could trust him with the most important parts of her.

Will brought his hands up her legs and drew gentle circles on her inner thighs, feeling her arch her back and jolt her body upwards into him he suddenly become frustratingly hard. He grunted and tried to shimmy his hips in order to make himself a little more comfortable and release a little pressure that was surrounding his increasingly pulsating erection. However this plan didn't go as expected because Emma began to mew slightly at this action which nearly drove Will over the edge, he attacked her lips with a fresh assault of kisses and tried to think of something, anything that would stop him from embarrassing himself in front of her. Emma felt Will jerk slightly and bit her bottom lip as she felt his erection pressing into her stomach. She let her fingers unbutton the wet shirt he was still wearing and gently caress the soft flesh buried underneath. She ducked her head and began to place small butterfly kisses on his chest as his fingers came to grip fistfuls of her curls.

Suddenly a series of thoughts began to run through Wills mind, mainly the thought that if he let this go to far too soon it would only end in disaster. He wanted Emma to know that this wasn't just physical for him, he wanted her mind, body heart and soul and right now he could easily have just taken them, but he wanted them to be given, not taken. He had already taken too much from her; he couldn't keep forcing her to relinquish things of such a delicate nature.

"I'm sorry…" he admitted, pulling back and shaking his head. Emma looked up at him a little hurt at his statement. She wasn't sorry, she was about to relive a dream she wasn't sure would ever come true "…You're very special to me Emma, I want to take this slow. I don't want to hurt you… You deserve to be treated like the princess you are…and I couldn't live with myself if I caused you to ever doubt your worth to me, because you could quite easily be my whole world, and I'd be happy… I'd never need another thing". He admitted, his fingers entwining with hers as he brought her into an upright position before guiding her to her feet.

"I should uh, leave you to get settled…" Emma admitted, shaking a little with trying to formulate in her mind what had just happened. She shook her head and walked towards the door before turning and smiling at him, an action that told Will not to worry everything was okay. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Em…Thank you for letting me stay… I really appreciate it," he told her, moving back to sit on the end of the bed, looking down at his feet once more.

Emma nodded and turned to leave the room but no before assuring him that everything was ok between them with two simple "You're welcome".

Walking out of the bedroom where she had left Will, Emma made her way to the bathroom, she needed to shower before bed and she also needed to find a plaster for her finger which was throbbing still from the incident earlier. She stepped inside the cream coloured room and closed the door behind her, walking over to the shower she turned the dial to start the water. As the steam filled the small cubicle and started to wash over the glass Emma began to undress, folding her clothes and placing them neatly on the clothes hamper that sat in the corner of her bathroom she stepped into the shower.

She ran her fingers through her hair and let the water wash away the impurities of the day. Her mind replaying the events that had just unfolded or nearly unfolded in the other room. She thought about how she had felt Will wanting her, and not just how she felt his arousal through his jeans but she noticed how gentle he was with her, how he had spoken to her with words that had come straight from his heart. A heart that had been battered to the point where Emma knew it would take a miracle to heal, but she wanted to do that for him. She wanted to be his miracle.

She grabbed the shower gel and began to slowly clean herself, thought of Will lying in the next room still lingering in her mind as she reached her centre, letting her hands roam there for a little longer than usual she began to finish what Will had started, she had nearly brought herself to breaking point when the door to the bathroom opened and her eyes shot open to see Will standing at the doorway to the bathroom wearing nothing but his Calvin's and his mouth agape. He stood there in shock and awe at the beautiful redhead who was standing completely exposed muttering his name lightly as the water cascaded over her body.

Emma felt the heat rising in her cheeks once more as she moved her hands to cover herself in embarrassment. Will stepped back and closed his mouth turning away and muttering

"I uh… I'm sorry I should have knocked… I'm…" he stumbled to find the right words, his head playing through what had had just witnessed. He turned his head back to take one last look and make sure he wasn't dreaming and Emma noticed this.

"Will…" she said his name in an unusually hoarse tone and he immediately tried to recover.

"Yup… going now" he assured her stepping out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him. He walked the back to the spare room and peeled back the covers before sliding in between the sheets. He closed his eyes to sleep but he couldn't push away the image he had just witnessed. He felt his hand find his straining erection and he began running his hand up and down his length all the while a sweet image of the woman he loved in his head. His breathing increased rapidly he felt his release imminent when the door to the bedroom opened and in walked Emma wearing only a mint green towel around her and her still wet hair dripping over her shoulders.

He paused his ministrations in shock and felt his mouth detach open once more as this time it was Emmas' turn to be embarrassed.

"I uh… came to tell you the bathroom was free…" she admitted, her eyes staring directly at the bulge in the sheets that she knew wasn't going to shift anytime soon.

Will swallowed and tried to recover from this mishap "Uh, this isn't what it looks like… I uh… I…" he searched for the words but couldn't find them. How exactly could he find the words to tell her he was just thinking about her and he needed to release some seriously overbuilt sexual desire.

Emma giggled and shook her head looking up into his eyes reassuringly "Looks like we both got caught tonight…" she admitted, hanging her head "Maybe we should get the uh, get the awkwardness out of the way, I mean what we were doing, its uh… perfectly normal…" she admitted, her voice taking on the same tone she used to speak to the kids she counselled.

"Perfectly natural…" Will whispered, his body refusing to obey his commands to move.

"So um…" Emma began "…I'm going to leave… the showers free…" she finished, turning on her heels and walking towards the door. Something snapped in Wills mind as he jumped up out of the bed and called her name. Closing the space between them in two short strides he reached out and grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. She felt his eyes wandering over her body and the heat of his breath as he brought his mouth once more to her ear.

"Don't leave…" he whispered as she shook her head and brought her lips to meet his. Their noses brushing against each other's gently, she gasped as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and hoist her up into the air as he carried her down the hallway back towards the bathroom.

I'm gonna leave you hanging right here until I get home tonight ! Hehe! Yes I am cruel!! But if you review, it will come sooner!


	7. Chapter 7

**Have had problems with the site not letting me upload, and so I apologise and will try n update again tonight because I have at least three chapters sitting here now begging to be read.**

**Okay guys, love the reviews… Shelley this one is for you I appreciated that you said you could imagine the characters actually saying what I wrote. That's the thing with my writing, I know everyone loves the fantasy and fairytale land of fanficcing, however I write my fiction or at least I try to write it as close to the characters as possible because when I read some fics the dialogue seems unrealistic and it really puts me off reading anymore of the story. For those of you that love a good work of fiction I am in the process of co writing a small series of teen fiction if anyone is interested in reading it message me and let me know… I would really love some reviewers.**

**Xxxx**

The steam had enveloped the bathroom once more; the sound of water dripping off their joined bodies was accompanied by whispers of each other names. Promises made in the heat of the moment, words, hands, eyes, love. Will held her close to him, her legs still wrapped around his waist and his fingers running gently up her thighs, hips until the reached their destination and stopped to rest on her shoulders. Emma held him tightly, attacking his neck with fleets of butterfly kisses, her lips swollen and puffy from having been well and truly kissed. He lowers her to the floor gently and lets his fingers run up her milky thighs as hers find his hips and she steadies herself.

Perfection. That one word races through both of their minds. Will can't help but look at the woman in his arms and see nothing but the most perfect creation in the whole world. He cannot believe that someone hadn't already claimed such a treasure for their own. Emma closes her eyes tightly, her fingers toying with the tender flesh on his hips, her mind contemplating how she got to be here, in the arms of the man she had only dreamed about. It was utter perfection.

"Em…" Will whispered, leaning in to her ear and gently biting her earlobe "… Em, open your eyes" he leant back and watched as she shook her head in defiance, her eyes tightly closed and her bottom lip clenched between her teeth.

"Em… open your eyes…" he repeated, blowing gently into her face and watching in complete satisfaction as she scrunched up her nose in that cute way she does, but still refusing to open her eyes. He gently nuzzled her nose with his own, trying everything he could think of to make her open those beautiful brown orbs of hers. He wanted to look into her eyes at this moment, he wanted her to reassure him that this was okay.

Emma took a deep breath and turned her head up her eyes clenched shut she whispered "If I open them and You're not here…" she began, and this line was all it took for Will to know that what they were doing, she really wanted it, him… all of him.

He let his fingers find her dampened curls as his lips found her ears once more. "I'm here Em…" he whispered, the sound of his voice, those words, sent a shiver up Emma spine and left her wanting nothing more. He let his fingers find hers as he guided her hand up and over his heart, the action echoing their previous actions from earlier on. "…Em…" he began again only to be cut off by her opening her eyes and along with it her heart.

"Will…" she whispered almost stumbling on his name. She felt his heart beating fast, she felt the warmth his skin radiated and she had to admit, she loved being the person who made him feel like this. They continued to stare into each other's eyes before Emma felt his arms find her waist once more when he picked her up, her legs finding solace around his waist as he carried her out of the bathroom and along the hall to his room.

Laying her down gently on the bed she looked up at him, helpless, defenceless and most of all truly irrevocably his. Her body shook with a combination of anticipation, nerves and the cool air touching her exposed flesh. He saw her lips tremble and it was at this moment his heart nearly broke. Here she was, the most amazingly beautiful woman in the world, lying beneath him, her beautiful red curls cascading down her shoulders and all he wanted to do was to have her in his arms, hold her, and love her.

He noticed how scared she looked; she saw a hunger in his eyes that almost frightened her. His pupils had darkened over with lust and his entire body shook with a passion Emma longed to experience, but she didn't want this… not just yet. She had never been the type of girl to just give it up because she liked the guy, call her a romanticist or call her old fashioned, Emma Pilsbury just wanted to love, and she wanted to be loved back. She wanted long walks in the park, she wanted to fall asleep with her head in his lap, she wanted to wake up everyday and have the first thing she feels be his arms wrapped around her lovingly. She wanted the first ting she saw each day to be his face, she wanted to kiss him and have him tell her the words she never thought he'd say to her.

Will wanted something entirely different to his last relationship. He wanted to love, and to be loved. He wanted to wake up everyday to find her sleeping in his arms, to find her kisses still lingering on his lips, her scent still clinging to his skin after a night of passionate love making. He wanted in short, Emma Pilsbury, he wanted her heart, her body, her mind and her soul. But he was happy to wait, for every night he would spend with her, she would give him a little part of herself and he in return would give himself to her… tonight, he wanted to give her something he knew she'd never had before, something meaningful… He just wanted to hold her.

He let his body fall to the bed, until he was on his side facing her. Emma turned gently to face him and felt him pull her body closer. He let his hand find her hips, fingers running gently down her thigh, gripping it lightly and pulling it to rest over his hip. Reaching down the bed he pulled the duvet over them, trying to warm her cold body with a mixture of his own heat and warmth of the blanket. Emmas' head found his chest and her hands found his heart as they lay there together.

"Sleep…" he said, kissing her still damp hair and letting his arms wrap around her tight.

Emma lifted her head up and tried to protest "But if I sleep what if…" she was quickly silenced by Wills finger finding her lips the way it had done before the first time they kissed.

He let his fingers draw gentle circles on her back as he spoke his next words "Sleep Em… I'll be here when you wake up… I promise". Feeling her eyes get heavy and the warmth generated by their perfectly joined bodies Emma began to drop off slowly to the sound of Will singing gently in her ear, soothing her heart and easing her mind.

"_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

The sun shone through the window to the bedroom warming the exposed flesh of the two bodies still clinging to each other in their resting states. Emmas eyes fluttered open to be greeted by Will watching her intently, a huge smile on his face.

"Morning Beautiful…" he whispered as she looked into his eyes "… Have I ever told you how amazingly stunning you are?"

Emma shook her head and bit her bottom lip before realising they were both still naked, blushing slightly she looked up at him once more.

"Hey…" his arms loosen a little around her small frame as he brings his body down the bed so he is staring directly into her eyes on her level "… are you okay with this, because I can…"

"No Will… I'm fine" she stopped him midflow, her smile letting him know that she was okay with this, it was new and she would feel a little weird at first but she had to admit to herself that waking up to Will Schuester was definitely a plus in her books. Infact she couldn't remember ever having woken up feeling so happy. She looked over at the clock and panicked slightly at how late in the morning it was, but seeing as how neither of them had anyplace to be today Emma couldn't think of a better thing to do but lie in his arms.

The ringing of her phone spoilt any kind of bliss that had seeped in through the cracks in their hearts, which had slowly begun to mend just by the sheer touch of one another. Emma apologetically stood up and wrapped a sheet around her delicate frame, apologising as she went in search of the noisemaker. Will let his head fall back into the pillows his arms going up to rest behind his head as he heard something he had never expected come flying out of Emmas' mouth.

"Asshole…" she exclaimed, talking into the phone and gritting her teeth "… No, don't come over here… I'm uh… I have a cluster headache and uh, we both agreed last week that this just wasn't going to work…" she said, walking back into the bedroom where Will was waiting and perching herself on the end of the bed. She held the cover around herself with one had and the phone in her other and so she couldn't stop Will when he sat up on his knees and began to lavish her with kisses, starting at the nape of her neck and working their way down her spine where the blanket had dipped, leaving her exposed.

Emma clenched her teeth and closed her eyes trying so hard to block out the voice on the other end of the line "…Just, leave it Ken!" she finished, closing her phone over and letting out a breath of frustration.

Will ceased his assault on her body feeling she needed more than the physical side of their relationship now. He scooted himself forward and her back gently pressed into his chest as his arms wrapped around her waist and his head lay on her shoulder.

"Em… is everything okay?" he asked, unsure if she would want to talk to him about everything or if she would just want to be left alone. Emma took a breath and nodded.

"He wants to come over… said something about fixing things…" she informed him a tone of apology in her voice. Wills heart sank, he knew Emma didn't love Ken but he also knew that she deserved to be happy.

"Should I leave?" he asked, his heart hoping for the answer he got next.

"Do you want to leave?" Emmas' voice broke as she asked this, her body turning so now she was facing him. She looked up at him with so much sorrow in her eyes,, so much uncertainty that Will thought he was going to break.

"No!" he said, unsure as to if this was a little selfish of him, after all it was his fault that all of this was happening to her, it was his fault that she was hurting right now.

Emma shook her head and her tone changed completely, she sounded almost pissed with him as she informed him "I though we talked about this last night Will…this thing we're doing here… I'm all in…" she stated confidently her eyes no longer showing signs of uncertainty.

"Me too, Em…" Will smiled and nodded his head before pulling her back onto the bed and under the covers with him, her head finding his chest once more and his hands finding her mobile and letting it drop to the floor. He didn't want anyone else ruining the rest of this day after all what could be more perfect, right?

_**Brownie points for all those who noticed my line stealing homage to Gilmore Girls!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

MadAmeSaysWhAt are you sure you haven't snuck into my home and stolen my piles of fic ideas and notes?

This is for you guys who had the patience to wait due to site errors, please keep reviewing, and I'm hopefully gonna add another two chapters today as well as this.

They had fallen back asleep after the phone call from Ken, Emma cuddled so close to Wills chest she was soothed by the sound of his heart beating and she had to admit there was no better sound than him snoring gently as he held her to him. She had secretly watched him sleep before dropping off herself. She had traced a path up and down his arms, noting how her hands fit perfectly in his, how the crook of his arm seemed made for her to rest her head in, but most of all, she noticed something that made her heart sing. She was gently fingering his chest, letting her index finger trace a heart over a small scar that sat above his chest when she heard his breath hitch, as he whispered something that made Emma freeze in shock.

"I love you…" he whispered, completely unconscious but managing to have the words string themselves together purposely as opposed to the drabble that normally spills out of the mouths of REM state individuals. Emma froze her actions and looked up at Will, his eyes still closed and his breathing steady both indicating he was still asleep, only dreaming. She wondered whom he was declaring his love for in this dream and her heart almost sank thinking there was a possibility that he might not be over Terri. However this feeling was quashed as quick as it was formulated when the next words shook her word.

"My Emma…" he mumbled, his head now moving involuntary as he rubbed his head on the pillow and his fingers tightened his hold on her. She smiled at this confession and bit her bottom lip. Bringing herself up to face him head on his placed a gentle kiss on his lips before her head once again found his chest and she drifted off into that peaceful sleep to join him.

When Will had woken up to the most beautiful sight in the world he honestly thought he was still dreaming. His arms were empty, but standing at the bottom of the bed, freshly showered and hair in perfect place was Emma. She had managed to get a head start on the day and had gotten herself dressed in a beautiful Navy blue and white polka dot dress with a red band tied around her middle. Wills breath caught in his throat as he noticed her radiance; sitting up and clutching the sheets around his waist he saw her turn to face him.

"Morning Handsome, or should I say afternoon…" she giggled, letting her eyes wander over to where the clock was now reading 13:22. Will's mouth opened slightly, he hadn't slept in this late since college. Emma smiled at him and walked over to the side of the bed, leaning over and captivating him in a kiss that held so much intensity it left Will wondering if this amazing feeling would ever end.

"I'm making breakfast…" she whispered, her nose gently nuzzling his before she stood up and began to leave the bedroom "… care to join me?" she asked seductively, batting her eyelashes at him and biting her bottom lip. She couldn't suppress her laughter as she saw him stand up and almost run to the door. His arms found her waist as he brought his lips to her ear.

"You look amazing…" he stated, his fingers playing with the tie that sat resting just below her bust "…can't I have you for breakfast?" he teased. Emma playfully swatted his arm before nudging him towards the bathroom.

"How about you go shower and I will see about that…" she stated, her eyebrows raising at the thought of being on the receiving end of that hunger she saw in his eyes when he looked at her. Will nodded and muttered "Yes Ma'am" in his best cowboy accent before disappearing into the bathroom leaving a very happy Emma making breakfast.

Breakfast.

Will barely spent enough time in his house of a morning to enjoy the idea but being here with Emma had made him love the entire concept. He watched from the doorway to the bedroom as she pottered around her small kitchen, a slight jump in her step and a huge smile on her face at the sheer thought of how well this all seemed to be going.

He had managed to find a black fitted t-shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans in his bags that looked pressed enough for him to wear. Although he had made a mental note to himself not to wear any socks around the house as he'd noticed Emma was barefoot too. He walked up behind her and let his arms snake around her waist as he breathed in her scent. Today she smelt like blueberries, mostly likely because she had poured a whole tub into the batch of pancake mix she was now pouring onto the griddle.

"I hope you like blueberry…" she stated a little nervous about having never cooked for another man other than her father before, but also because she had realised upon thinking about breakfast that she didn't know what Will liked to eat. She knew he liked cookies, and mustard and PB&J but none of that was hardly breakfast food, hardly any of it was real food. He had spent a few minutes giggling to herself about how stereotypically male Will was, thinking about how he dressed really well, for a guy who ate like a college student.

"I uh, I love blueberry…" Will nodded, his hands still lingering and his mouth kissing her neck gently "…I haven't had pancakes in… well, in a really long time" he revealed feeling slightly ashamed at this admission. Emma placed a small stack onto each plate that also held a handful of various fruits and began to pick them up. Will let his hands slide up her body, down her arms and let them find the plates. He took them from her grasp and walked over to the small table that sat by the French doors that opened up onto the balcony. Placing the plates down he was soon joined by Emma who had poured herself a glass of Orange Juice and Will smiled as he saw the steam rising from a mug of coffee she had made for him.

"So uh, Terri didn't like pancakes either…" Emma asked, pausing slightly not knowing if it was okay for them to talk about Terri. Not sure if Will would want to talk to her about the woman who had all but broken him.

Will shook his head "Terri doesn't cook… she barely functions most of the time…" he spat, the harshness in his voice surprising Emma slightly "… I'm sorry…" he stated, looking up from his plate at the woman sitting opposite him "… Thank you for letting me stay, and for breakfast… I have to say it's amazing, you're amazing" he smiled watching as Emmas face lit up at the latter part of his sentence.

"So um, what do you have planned for today?" she asked him knowing that Figgins had issued him with two days off this week to allow him to get his stuff together. Will shook his head and took a small bite out of a pancake, which melted in his mouth like heaven. Emma brought her glass to her mouth and took a small sip. "…I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go somewhere, you know we could spend some time somewhere without four walls caging us in…" she suggested, her eyes not meeting his for fear of rejection.

Will noticed this and moved his chair a little closer to hers, his hand finding hers and squeezing gently. She didn't gasp at his touch, she didn't have the urge to pull away infact she had started to admit to herself that she felt slightly incomplete without his contact. She smiled at him as he looked at her and nodded.

"I would love to spend the day with you…" he declared, his eyes going back to his plate and his mind considering the possibility of spending more than a day with her, he'd already imagined spending his life with her and it scared him to admit that.

Their breakfast was interrupted by a banging on Emmas door, standing up from the table her eyes wide in horror and her mouth agape, she began to walk over to see what the noise was. Will stood up and walked ahead of her, pushing her gently behind him, so that should anything happen, whoever was banging the hell out of her door would have to deal with him first. Emmas heart surged at how protective of her he was already, at how one simple act of standing in front of her, of protecting her showed her without words how he truly felt for her.

The noise didn't let up, however it was soon accompanied by a voice growling and demanding it be let in. They recognised the voice as that of Ken Tanaka, their work colleague and Emma's patience began to wear thin. Will saw her let out a sigh of frustration as she eyed the door to the spare room. Will nodded understanding her completely, before walking into the room and shutting himself in. Emma needed to deal with Ken on her own and the last thing she needed or wanted was for Will to be dragged into this mess she had gotten herself into. She brushed her fingers down her dress smoothing out any creases that existed in her mind before opening the door.

She saw him standing in the hallway his eyes filled with a mixture of emotions, fear, hurt, confusion and rage. The last two emotions due probably to the pair of black converse he held in his hands.

"How long?" he asked through gritted teeth, his fingers gripping tightly onto the shoes as he thrust them towards her "How long have you been screwing him behind my back?" he shouted, Emma scrunched up her face and took a step back shaking her head.

" I think you should leave…" she said, looking down at the floor her hand on the door ready to close it, Ken however had other plans. He threw the shoes across the floor into the apartment and his hand found the door holding it open.

"I deserve an answer Em n' Em… How long?" he shouted stepping inside the apartment and grabbing Emma by the wrist. She looked at him with wide eyes, fear shot through her body and she felt a wave of nausea wash over her at the contact Ken was making with her. She started to shake a little and she closed her eyes trying to block out the sight of him touching her arm, if she didn't see it maybe she wouldn't feel it.

Will however head heard the exchange from the bedroom and upon hearing the waver in Emmas voice had decided enough was enough. He stepped out of the bedroom and his eyes widened at the sight of Emma with her body shaking and her arm in grip of Ken who looked like he was about to explode.

"Schuester!" he shouted, his eyes darting away from Emma and over to where Will was watching horror at the sight before him. He closed the space between them and tried to stand in front of her trying his best to alleviate some of the stress he knew she was under from the mere touch of another person. Kens grip tightened as he shook Emmas arm urging her to look at him but she held her eyes tight and Will could have sworn he saw her counting under her breath.

"You really are stupid aren't you…" Ken began, shaking his head in disbelief "… He's using you…" he shouted causing Emma to now open her eyes and look at him "…He's using you… You're more than crazy… you're mental…" he shouted, his fingers causing her arm to turn red slightly. Will stepped forward having had enough he grabbed Kens hand and peeled his fingers from their hold on Emmas now red arm.

"Keep your hands off her…" he demanded, throwing Kens arm back at him and turning to look at Emma who was rubbing her sore wrist and watching their interaction with wide eyes. "… Come on Ken, we're friends lets talk about this like adults". Will tried to reason with him but he knew when Ken got into a mood there was no point in even trying to be reasonable. Ken took a step towards Will until they were face to face and he lowered his voice trying to intimidate him.

"What are you going to do if I don't dancing boy…" he asked, a sly smirk appearing on his face causing Will to lower his eyebrows and grit his teeth.

"I don't want to argue with you Ken…" Will stated turning to face Emma who gave him a small sympathetic smile, whilst rubbing her still sore wrist. Will shook his head at this sight and let out a deep breath before looking up form the floor and into Kens eyes "… I've tried to be civil about all of this but I can't do it anymore…" he stepped closer to Ken to seal the space between the two of them, his tone now full of anger and frustration "…If I see you so much as breathe near her again I won't be held responsible for my actions Ken. You hurt her… You think that's going to win her back? Seriously, you want to go there?"

Ken looked at Will and shook his head, before stepping back "You're not man enough to issue that kind of threat Schuester" he spat, saliva building at the corner of his mouth as his eyes darkened over.

"Oh no…Try it" Will dared him, gritting his teeth before doing something he had never even considered doing before. He grabbed hold of Ken by his top and pushed him out of the apartment and onto the cold hard floor outside the door. Emma gasped from where she was standing behind him; she placed her hand on Wills arm pleading with him to not follow through with anything else. Will looked down at her hand on his arm and then up into those eyes that he saw begging him not to go any further. He nodded in a silent agreement that he wouldn't hurt Ken before stepping back. Emma walked to the doorway and held the door firmly in her hand nodding a little at the man who began to pick himself up off the floor and dust himself off.

"I think you'd better go Ken…" she ordered, her voice a little more certain than before. She watched as Ken began to protest but she shook her head "…and please…Don't come back" she ordered before nodding once more, turning around and closing the door behind her.

Inside the apartment she found Will sitting on the couch, his head in his hands and it broke her heart. Here was a guy willing to fight for her, willing to put himself at risk to protect her and she just effectively scolded him for doing so. She walked slowly over to join him and placed her hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her and shook his head before standing and walking over to the bedroom where he began throwing his clothes into his black duffel bag before picking up his leather jacket and sliding it on.

"Will…" Emma voice was hushed and had a distinct waver as she asked him what he was doing. He shook his head, threw his duffel bag over his shoulder and looked up into her eyes. She saw something there she never wanted to see again. He was leaving…already.

"I think I should go after all…" he stated, his heart shouting at hers to ask him not to leave but after what had just happened he wasn't sure if being with her, the way he wanted to was the best thing for them at the moment. Emma eyes found her feet searching for her heart, which had fallen from its safe place with this admission. Will stepped forward into her "… I saw your eyes when I pushed him, I saw fear… I don't ever want you to be afraid of me Emma…It would break my heart if I knew you were scared of me…" his eyes found the floor as he searched for the words that came next "… You need some time, some space… and you can't have that with me here, because I want you Em, all of you… I want to be selfish and have you for myself but I can't even consider that when I know you're not totally comfortable with me" he admitted letting out a sharp breath and walking towards the door.

There it was, she felt like she had been delivered a low blow. Her arms wrapped around her waist trying to stop the pains she felt inside her stomach, it was a pain she had never felt before different from nausea… a lot more painful. Her chest began to rise and fall rapidly and it felt like her entire body was aching. So this is what it felt like to have your heart truly broken? She thought to herself. She shook her head as he walked away she didn't want this, any of it. How had it gotten so bad so quickly? Where they just supposed to be friends, how could they ever be just friends knowing that she felt for him the way she did and he the same.

She began to walk after him "Don't leave me!…" she shouted, Will stopped in his tracks and spun around to look at the broken woman he was leaving behind. She had tears falling down her cheeks, running mascara lines down her beautiful porcelain face and she was shaking her red curls rapidly "…You swore you'd be here when I woke up… you swore…" she shouted, her voice a little more confident although the hurt still lingered.

Will looked down at his feet bringing his hand to his mouth and chewing absent-mindedly on his thumbnail. Emma walked close to him and stood between him and the door preventing him from having a direct route to leave via.

"I don't want to let you down Emma, I don't want to hurt you…" he admitted dejectedly, his fingers running through his curls. She let her hands find the sides of his jacket, holding either side tight before breaking down.

"Then don't leave me… Don't make me ask again. Yeah, I'm scared Will, but I'm not scared of you… I'm scared of how deep we have gotten into this, scared because I didn't realise until today how much I love you…" these words escaped her mouth before she had time to round them up in her mind and lock them away in a box. She brought her hands up to cover her mouth stopping any more declarations from escaping.

Will looked at her in utter shock, the bag falling from his hands and hitting the floor along with his mouth.

"You love me?" he asked, his eyes searching hers for confirmation, his heart beating so fast he thought he would go into cardiac arrest. Emma looked up at him and nodded, moving her hands from her mouth and starting again.

"I've loved you all along…" she whispered before he closed the space between them, pulled her to into his arms let his lips assure her that he wasn't going anywhere. He had arrived here the day before as a man with nowhere to call his own, but in her arms, in her heart he had found solace, he'd found home.

Please Review Guys!!! xxx


	9. Chapter 9

I just realised I'm kinda spoiling you all with this… I should be strong and hold out on your guys and say 'No more Chapters until you beg for more… or at least until YOU ALL leave me reviews, (that means all of you who read and run… shame on you) but I can't help but feel you guys are having the same Glee withdrawal as myself and to make it even worse I saw an interview with Jayma today that only made me more determined to gift you all with more Wemma specially after she said the writers have told her 'its their job to keep Emma and Will apart'…. DON'T DO IT GUYS, Wemma = Love and we need our Wemma!!!!

Love. It comes to us all in different ways. Some of us find it after years of searching, some of us find it at a tender age and some of us, and well some people find it in the eyes of their best friend. That's what happened to Will Scheuster, he wasn't looking for love but it hit him one day, he fell in love and he fell hard.

If the apartment they stood in could tell a story, it would be a story of a love that was unbidden a love that came about between two people obviously made for each other. Sure it was complicated, but show me two people in love whose lives have run smoothly and I will call you a liar.

Will stood with his arms wrapped tightly around the waist of a woman he'd only dreamt of holding this way. He let his fingers run tenderly through her fiery curls, he eyes searching hers while holding her heart in his in a way that made him smile at the sheer bliss he felt inside.

She loved him. Emma loved him. He shook his head while the corners of his mouth curled upwards in a smile that Emma loved to see frame his face. She returned the smile and led him back in to the apartment. Her fingers peeled back his jacket and swung it over the side of the single armchair that sat in her living room before pulling him onto the sofa.

He sat first and she joined him, swinging her feet up beside her and letting her head fall to his lap as he continued stroking her hair. His mind wandered, he began to feel guilty for drawing out the past three years with Terri. Feeling what he felt right here, right now with Emma lying in his lap completely and irrevocably his made him question whether he had ever actually been in love before. Oh don't get him wrong… he had loved Terri, she was his first love but he knew now that it was possible to love someone but not have been in love with them. There was a distinct difference.

He felt awful thinking about this but he needed to clear things up in his own mind before he knew what came next with him and Emma. He found himself frowning slightly thinking about how he was sitting here in this apartment feeling happier than veer with a woman he adored, someone he could really see himself growing old with and yet Terri was probably sitting at home mulling over the divorce papers he had sent three days ago bearing his signature. He hadn't told Emma this vital fact, he didn't want her to think she had in some way caused or been a driving factor for this action. Even if he could imagine nothing more than her face when he signed his name on that dotted line.

He was shaken from his thoughts when Emma began toying with the leg of his jeans, her fingers dancing playfully across the tops of his legs.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she offered, turning so she now lay on her back and was looking at him directly. He smiled a little and shook his head.

"Nothing you should be concerned about…" he assured her his fingers running down her arms and taking her hand in his, he brought her assaulted arm up to examine it more closely "… How's your arm?" he asked, noticing that the redness seemed to have deepened a little in colour, now starting to turn slightly purple. Emma shook her head, seeing a flash of anger in his eyes at the near bruising on her wrist.

"Oh… it's um… It's a little sore but I wouldn't worry, I just hated him touching me more than anything…" Emma smiled trying to alleviate some of the tension she felt building up in Will.

"I know…" Will admitted bringing her arm to his lips and lacing gentle kissed on the affected area "…I hated him touching you…" he brought her arm back down to her side and continued to let his fingers draw patterns on her skin as his fingers danced the length of her body stopping at her hips where his hand rested. Emma closed her eyes and felt herself begin to drift off, she had never fallen asleep like this before it had all the familiarities of those days she would come home from a hard day at work only with added warmth, the warmth of the man she loved holding her.

Again their moment was ruined by the ringing of a phone only this time it wasn't Emmas cell it was her landline. Emma sat up quickly and got to her feet in such a rush Will was worried she would fall. She ran over to the phone and picked up the handset.

"Hello…" she began, her voice wavering once more and her body trembling a little. Will stood up from the couch and walked over to her but she held out her hand stopping him in his tracks "…I, um… I'll be there as soon as I can Mom… I love you too" she finished hanging up and staring at the phone in shock. Will noticed she began to breathe erratically, and pace the room frantically. She suddenly ran to her bedroom and slammed the door as he followed her he opened the door to reveal her throwing clothes into a suitcase in a manner that was characteristically Un-Emma. He walked into the room and over to her, stopping her by placing a hand on her arm and urging her to look at him.

"Em…what's wrong?" he asked, his eyes roaming over her body which was now shaking involuntarily. He saw a tear fall from her eyes and roll down her face and he moved in front of her, his hands resting on the tops of her arms as he crouched slightly to look at her directly "Em…"

"My um… my dad has uh… my… dad has…uh…" she tried to get the words out but her chest tightened and she felt her breathing become so rapid she almost passed out due to light headedness and she would have hit the floor had will not had hold of her. He felt her legs go from beneath her and he pulled her to his chest his arms holding her around the waist incase she fell dizzy again. He heard her sobbing into his chest and felt her tears seeping through his t-shirt.

"Em…" he whispered, placing gentle kisses on her head "… Em, it's going to be all right…" he assured her and for a split second she almost believed him. But he didn't know a thing about her parents; he didn't know that her father had been living with cancer for the past three years, and Emma was afraid that if Will found out that she hadn't been home to see her father since he had been diagnosed he would be ashamed of her. She pushed herself out of his grasp and continued throwing clothes into the suitcase shaking her head when Will tried once again to calm her down. It was the last straw for Emma and she finally cracked when Will mentioned something about how her father would be fine, whatever it was, that statement in itself was too much for her and she snapped.

"He WILL NOT be fine Will…" she shouted turning to face him with a look of complete torture on her face "… He will not be fine… this is it for him, he's been dying for three years now, THIS IS IT!" she shouted throwing her arms into the air and grabbing at fistfuls of her hair. Will looked at her, his heartbreaking at how helpless she was at that moment in time and how he wanted so badly to do something, anything to help her… but what could he do. He saw her fall to the floor, her back pressed up against the bed, her head in her hands and he broke. He fell to the floor with her, kneeling in front of her his heart breaking along with hers.

"Em…" he started, his fingers finding her arm as he pulled her to his chest, she struggled at first, trying with every ounce of strength she had in her to push him away before finally conceding and letting herself be comforted by him. She grabbed fistfuls of his t-shirt and clung to him with every fibre of her being.

Emma Pilsbury was a simple woman, not simple as in dumb but simple in needs. She liked her life the way it was, clean, clam and her own. She had spent most of her life alone and had finally managed to convince herself she was content with loneliness but on that night, in that moment she did something she swore she'd never do lightly.

She finally let someone in…

Again please review!! xx


	10. Chapter 10

This is an update dedicated to nirricles_happen, someone who just so happens to leave me awesome reviews each and every time she reads. I have to admit, having seen how many people have read my work and how many of you failed to review or even leave me comment… even if you hate it I can handle you writing 'that sucks' after all its only going to help me make this better. So I am going to continue to update on a daily basis, but I beseech you… please, please, please review!!!

The weather hadn't lifted, the rain was still coming down in buckets and inside the house although it was warm and safe, Emma had never felt so terrible. She had sat on the floor in Wills arms letting him comfort her, letting herself break. She had never relied on another person to fix her before, she preferred to stay broken, flaws are the cracks which life imposes on our beings everyday. Imperfections that linger long after the memories, which made them so. Emma took note of peoples imperfections, it helped to take her mind off her own flaws and helped put her at ease, but with Will his flaws were constantly being eradicated, she noticed how easily he managed to fill the cracks and inconsistencies in his life by dealing with his issues head on and fixing them. Emma knew he would eventually want to fix her, but she couldn't be fixed, or at least, she thought so.

Slowly releasing her from his hold, Will leant back on his heels and looked into her eyes. She smiled lightly and began to slowly rise to her feet. Walking around the room she began folding her clothes neatly now into piles and placing them back into the suitcase. Will watched in silence as she did this, still in his place on the floor, his eyes memorising every little detail, taking note of how her fingers gently folded the clothes, how her eyes flittered back and forth her mind concentrating on the task at hand. Will watched her zip up the bag and let her hands rest on top of it before letting out a breath of finality.

She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, she had to go. She knew it would be her last chance to say goodbye. It was a hard fact to take; I mean what girl wanted to lose her father, especially one who had been such an amazing specimen.

Emmas mind regressed back to less familiar times, back to before her… accident. She saw a little girl, about five years old, long red curls spiralling down her back and stopping at her waist climbing into the lap of her father. She remembered the little girl making herself comfortable and letting her head fall to her fathers chest, as he ran his fingers through her curls and she looked up at him with those big brown eyes that he swore would break hearts one day.

"Can you read to me daddy?" the girl asked, reaching across his lap and over to where a brown leather bound book lay on the end table. This was a daily routine back then, when she could feel safe in the comfort of another persons touch. Passing the book to her father she looked into his eyes and saw unconditional love. Emma recognised this look, only not in the eyes of her father but in the eyes of the man who was watching her, in the eyes of the man who had just witness one of her rare breakdowns and hadn't ran for the hills.

She shook the image of younger self out of her head and let a tear fall down her face. Will got to his feet and moved over to stand behind her, pulling her back into his chest and letting his arms secure themselves around her waist.

" I have to go…" Emma nodded, not wanting to leave this state of bliss she had created here with him. Not wanting to ruin what had become something she could quite easily let herself fall deep into. Will brought his head to rest in the crook of her neck and he breathed deep.

"I'll miss you…" he whispered, feeling her smile rather than seeing it. He never knew you could feel something so perfect as what he was feeling right now, with his arms around the one thing that he could hold dear, the one person that he trusted with his life, the one person he could truly be himself with. Most people spent their lifetime looking for that one person with whom everything seems so right, Will had found when he least expected and he didn't intend on letting it go.

Emma spun to face him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she brought him close for a kiss she wished could last forever. She closed her eyes and imprinted this kiss into her mind, something to focus on during the ten hour drive she was about to ensue from Ohio to Virginia where there would be no Will waiting for her with outstretched arms. She needed that kiss; she needed it to help keep her from falling once more into that downwards spiral that only he could help her out of.

He picked up her bag and let his free hand find hers, entwining their fingers he squeezed her hand gently letting her know in his own way that although he couldn't make everything okay he'd at least try to ease her burden. They began to leave the apartment, Emma giving Will the spare set of keys that she kept underneath the welcome mat, and check neurotically everyday just incase. They left the apartment and began the decent in the elevator to the ground floor, the rain dancing as it hit the ground causing Emma to remember that in her rush she had forgotten to grab a jacket. Will slipped his arms out of his leather jacket and wrapped it around her bare shoulders, fingering a loose curl that framed her face he brought his lips to hers once more, letting their foreheads rest on one another's as he whispered.

"Call me when you get there?" he let out a breath of melancholy and brought his hand to cup her face pulling her body to his once more and letting their shapes mould together in that was they had perfected the night before. Emma nodded her agreement to keep him informed of her safety and whereabouts and slowly, unwillingly released her hold on him. They walked to her car and Will threw her case into the trunk, watching as she stood there in the rain with tears running down her face.

"I don't want to go…" she said shaking her head "… I don't think I can handle seeing him so… so ill…" she admitted, Will nodded and let his fingers find her arm hoping that some of the strength she instilled in him each day just by being there for him would find its way into her. He wanted to be strong for her, wanted nothing more than to scoop her into his arms and hold her close to chest and never let anything harm or upset her ever again. But sadness, he had begun to think, was the worlds way of preparing us for ultimate happiness. After all how can you appreciate the times you are truly happy unless you have felt the heartache and sadness that life has to offer. He smiled at her and held her car door open while she stepped inside. She started to take off his jacket, noticing how wet he was, his black fitted t-shirt clinging to his body so much that she could see the outline of his abs. He shook his head.

"You keep it… and when it all gets too much, put it on and remember, I'll be right here waiting for you when you get back" he assured her, smiling at her and then closing the door. Emma started the car and began to leave the lot, only glancing back through the wing mirror to see him keeping true to his promise; there he was… standing in the rain, watching her leave, waiting for her to return. After driving for all of 45 minutes she began to sing along to the radio and it hit her, that it was at that point she had started to miss him.

The drive to Virginia was long and monotonous, of all the things she hated in the world going back to this place had to be top of the list. Emma parents had never left the state and when their daughter had decided to leave for the somewhat greener pastures of Ohio they had been slightly shocked. Pulling up outside the old colonial townhouse that she grew up in Emma took note of the fact that it hadn't changed, the shingles on the roof had been replaced, and it had probably had a lick of paint to make it seem refreshed but appearances were deceiving. She stepped out of the car, the leather jacket still wrapped around her shoulders; she had spent the entire drive masked in the scent of the man she had left behind and she had to admit there was no better smell in the whole world.

The door to the old colonial opened up and a woman stepped out, her once blonde hair now greying but hanging loosely around her shoulders in curls that her daughter had undeniable inherited from her. She saw Emma standing at the bottom of the wooden stoop and took a deep breath. She held out her arms invitingly and then quickly as the action had taken place it disappeared and sadness washed over her face as she remembered her daughter didn't hug people. Emma saw this sadness and it pained her, she walked up the steps and threw her arms around her mother, pulling her close to her and letting the tears fall freely from her eyes. Emmas mother let out a sigh of relief at this contact and let her arms find their way around her baby girl, holding her for the first time in 22 years.

"I missed you sweetheart…" she told her daughter, bringing her head back and looking her in the eyes. Emma smiled and raised her hand to wipe away some of the tears that still clung to her eyelashes.

"I've missed you too mom…" she said, before letting her arms drape around her mothers waist in an action that Mrs Pilsbury matched as they both walked inside the house.

The next day arrived in a rush of bird singing and sun shining through the windows. Will groaned at the heat of the sun on his skin and as he turned onto his side, he scolded himself for forgetting that she wouldn't be there when he woke up. He let his fingers trace the vacant pillow that lay next to him, drawing meaningless patterns on the fabric where her head had lay the night before. Everything was different without her here… sure her essence still lingered, he could feel her in every little flower that decorated the room, smell her perfume in every room he walked into but it wasn't the same as having here there with him. He had only had her for one day and it was enough to make him wonder how he had ever gotten through life without her.

She hadn't called to let him know she had arrived choosing instead to send him a simple text claiming she was safe and missing him and that she would call him later today after he got home from work. That was enough for him, enough to let him rest easy, to fall asleep without wondering if she was all right but it wasn't enough to stop him from wishing he was there with her.

He stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash over him, just another step in the daily routine of getting ready for work. He had spent the previous day grading papers and thinking about her, today he needed another distraction and after missing a day of glee he knew he would get his wish.

He pulled up outside the school and watched in sadness as the world continued turning, getting out of the car and slinging his satchel over his shoulder he began the walk to the staff room. He managed to make it all the way to lunchtime without being quizzed about his new residence however that was short lived when glee practise arrived.

His previously empty room became full and lively. Puck was strumming along with Artie and Finn, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt were running through some song choices and Mike, Matt, Santana and Brittany were going over some choreography Will didn't recognise. He began to look for his twelfth member when he felt someone taking hold of his arm and as he turned to look he saw Rachel standing by his side on her face a look that worried him slightly.

"Uh, is there something I can do for you Rachel?" Will asked in a hushed tone, his eyes widening as he saw the smile appearing on her face.

"Uh, you didn't stay here last night did you Mr Schue…" Rachel insinuated more than asked a note of superiority in her voice. Will shook his head and let out a breath.

"No I didn't Rachel and yes, I have been staying at Miss Pillsbury's house…" he disclosed looking around the room to make sure no one else heard them "… please keep this quiet" he begged, his eyes pleading with Rachel not to tell the other kids, but even he knew that was asking too much. This time tomorrow they'd all know, of that he was sure.

"So where is she…" Rachel began to ask, her eyes scanning the room "… I walked by her office earlier and its still empty, she is going to come back right, I mean you guys are together now, she doesn't have to be so heartbroken anymore…" she finished, noticing Wills gaze starting to drop to the floor "… Oh…did you do something wrong?" Rachel asked only to be stopped by Will shaking his head vigorously.

"Her father is sick,…" he explained, the sadness he had been avoiding all day suddenly washing over him "… She's gone back to Virginia to visit her family". Rachel looked at him in confusion as her hands found her hips in an officious demeanour.

"And you let her go home alone… you surprise me Mr Schue…" Rachel scolded, she scrunched up her face and shook her head "… she's hurting and you're here with us?"

"We have Regionals' coming up…" he offered by way of an explanation but it didn't fool Rachel. She inched closer to him and let her voice drop slightly.

"We can miss a few practices Mr Schue, Miss P needs you…" she nodded her head as if to tell him it would be fine if he left before turning to the rest of the kids and announcing that practise was cancelled for today.

Will sat in his office, his head in his hands and his thoughts running wild in his mind. Was he a bad person for not offering to be by Emma side throughout all of this? Should he have suggested he go with her to Virginia, was that what she wanted? He didn't know what to do. His mind told him that he should wait until she called and get a feel for the situation before he made any decisions, but his heart screamed at him to go to her. He stood up from his desk and picked up his satchel before making his way out of the school doors. Stepping into his car he knew what he was going to do, he buckled himself in and prepared for the long drive to Virginia… his heart had won out.

He had been driving for seven straight hours, the sun had started to set in sky and darkness had begun to creep into the world. He turned on the headlamps and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, he hadn't called her or text her to let her know he was on his way… he supposed he didn't want to give her the chance to turn him away. He needed to be there for her, not for her sake but for his own. He hadn't realised how much he actually wanted to be with her until she had gone, and it made him grateful he hadn't lost her in the first instance. Turning on the radio he heard a song that told him what he was doing was the right thing and looking ahead at the road in front of him, he smiled.

"_When you have no one to guide you and no one to walk beside you._

_I will come to you oh, I will come to you._

_When the nights are dark and stormy you won't have to reach out for me._

I will come to you oh come to you"

Reviews please, It's easy… hit the button!!


	11. Chapter 11

I love to write and I love your reviews, please keep going. Oh and Surprise, what you don't get it… read it and you'll see!!!

Will pulled up outside the address written on the paper Emma had left for him. Darkness had fallen a long time ago and the sky was so clear here that he could see stars as far as he looked. He got out of the car, walked up the wooden stairs and knocked on the front door. A woman answered, her near grey curls and heart shaped face clearly defining her as Emma mother.

"Hi um, Mrs Pilsbury…" Will began, holding out his hand in a welcoming gesture "… I'm Will, Will Schuester…" he finished. Mrs Pilsbury took his hand and nodded at him.

"You're Emmas' guy right…" she asked in a soothing voice that made Will feel at home. He smiled at the use of this term and nodded his confirmation. Scanning his surroundings with his eyes he noted the porch swing was slightly damaged and one of the wall lamps was refusing to light. "…Do you want to come in…" she asked him, knowing her daughter would be glad to see him. She took in his appearance, faded jeans and a white shirt with a light blue sweater that made his eyes prominent. She couldn't help but think her daughter couldn't have made a better choice in her new beau.

Will let out a breath and nodded "Yeah, um if that's okay… I'm sorry for calling so late…" he apologised taking a step inside the house and immediately feeling his heart warm. The walls were adorned with pictures of a smiling redheaded girl, curls falling down to her waist and freckles dotting her cute button nose. In one picture she was stood on a stile with the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face, she wearing a bright yellow t-shirt and blue wash dungarees and her hair was neatly scraped back into two pigtails of beautiful fiery curls. Will smiled at the pictures that were smiling back at him and It was at that moment Will did something he couldn't take back, he pictured their children.

"Emma is in her room… it's been a hard day" her mother explained, looking at the floor "… can I get you coffee something to eat, you must be starving from the long drive…" she offered, pointing him towards the staircase that lead to the upper part of the house.

"Thank you…" Will said shaking his head "… I'm fine I just really want to see her…" he explained. Mrs Pilsbury nodded and smiled. "… first left, second door on the right" she informed him watching as he thanked her and walked up the stairs. Waking back into the living room and sitting down on the sofa she pulled her feet up next to her and pulled the blanket that was hanging on the back of the couch so it was now draped across her shoulders. Like any mother, she was a little concerned that a man she had never met had come to see her daughter, but when she saw his eyes widen at the sight of Emma in all the pictures on her wall she saw in Will something she had seen in her husbands' eyes many times during their relationship. She saw that unconditional love that she had always wished to find her daughter. She let her head fall to the arm of the sofa and felt her eyes getting heavy as she drifted off into a sleep her worries finally easing a little.

Will followed the directions until he came to a door with a small wooden sign adorned with butterflies that read Emmas' Room. He knocked gently but when he didn't get an answer he opened the door and stepped inside. She was lying on the bed, curled up in a ball, her hair messy and untamed, wearing lemon pyjama pants and a matching strappy vest. Her face was tear stained and he took it on good authority that she had cried herself into the uneasy sleep she was inhabiting. He slid out of his tan suede shoes and placed them neatly next to her own shoes that were sitting under the window sill. Walking over to the bed he crouched down in front of her, his fingers finding her hair and brushing stray curls from her field of vision. Her eyes began to flutter and she whispered his name in a breathy rush.

"Will?" she asked, opening those eyes that could see right through to his soul. Will smiled at her and let his finger fall to her lips.

"Shhh, it okay Em… go back to sleep" he told her, tilting his head to take in her astonishing beauty at the right angle. Emma shook her head gently and began to sit only to feel the weight of his hand on her hip keeping her down.

"Are you really here?… Are you real?" she asked in a sleepy adorable way that made Will giggle slightly before gently pushing her to make room for him next to her. Sliding onto the bed he pulled her small delicate frame to rest against him. Holding her in his arms the way she should have fallen asleep in the first place.

"Does this feel real?" he asked her breathing in her scent and tightening his hold on her. He closed his eyes and felt her relax into his embrace.

"You came…" she stated, her voice wavering slightly as if she couldn't quite believe he would come all this way for her. Little did she know Will Schuester would do anything for her and she wouldn't even have to ask. He'd give his life for hers over and over and over again.

"You need me?" Will asked, knowing the answer but wanting her to know all this was entirely on her rules. If she said stay, here would stay, if she said go… adios.

"I really do…" she admitted incoherently grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and not caring that he had been in it all day and had drove ten hours without showering. None of that mattered at that moment in time all that mattered was that he was there.

"Then I'm not leaving… I'm going to be here as long as you want me…" he assured her, placing small kisses on the top of her head and thanking Rachel in his mind for making him do the right thing in coming here. They lay together in her old bed, in her old room full of old memories and together they painted a new memory, one that would serve to last and after a few moment Will thought she had fallen back asleep, he let out a small sigh and closed his eyes tight ready to fall asleep himself until he felt her pull back her head from its resting place and look up at him. Bending his neck to look her in the eyes he noticed her face was freshly tear stained, and at the side of her eyes caught up in her lashes were two fresh tears begging for sweet release.

"How does forever sound…" she asked, swallowing away the lump that had formed in her throat. She smiled weakly at Will and he smiled back before bringing his thumbs to either side of her face and wiping away her tears. He brought his lips to meet hers, his hot breath whispering two words Emma could get used to hearing from this man.

"I Promise…"

The rain didn't fall here, instead the sun shone and washed over the bodies of the two people still holding each other, still fast asleep in that peaceful state that came from being with one another. Will began to stir, his eyes opening to watch the rise and fall of Emma's chest; he kissed her nose gently, his fingers lightly caressing the freckles that dotted her face. They had faded with age, he noted, his eyes languidly taking in every tiny detail not wanting to forget this moment.

He was soon joined by Emma waking up, her eyes fluttering those long lashes as she looked up at him with a small smile.

"Good morning handsome…" she whispered, reality sinking in that was here with her and it wasn't just a dream. Will smiled and nuzzled her nose with his own.

"It's definitely a good morning when I get to wake up next to you…" he stated, pulling the covers up and over their heads so they were completely covered. Emma looked at him, confused as to why he was doing this, he took her in his arms and looked her straight in the eye "…I just, want us to be alone for a while…We never got the chance to talk about things last night. Is everything okay?" He asked, knowing from the state he found her in last night that everything was far from okay, but he just wanted her to know she could talk to him about it, that's what he was here for.

Emma nodded and smiled gently, trying to suppress the urge she had to breakdown once more. Ever since she had gotten back here she had started to feel like she had slipped back to her teen years, times were as bad back then as they were now, nothing had changed really, only she had aged, they all had.

"I have a few things I want to do today… you want to come with?" she asked, hoping for the reaction she got next.

"Only if you want me to…" Will said nonchalantly, trying so hard not to be suffocating or even worse say anything to push her away.

"I want you to…but first I have to shower…" Emma admitted, nodding and pulling the covers back before wriggling out of Wills arms and standing up. Will noticed a playful smile appearing on her face, he hadn't realised it before but god he had missed that smile. He jumped up off the bed and began to walk around to her side of the room his hands finding her hips as he pulled her to him.

"Want me to join you…" he asked playfully, expecting to be swatted away and have her roll her eyes at him but very surprised by her actual reaction. She nodded slowly before grabbing at the bottom of her vest top and pulling it up over her head. Will took a sharp intake of breath at the sight before him and his mouth formed a small 'O' as her fingers toyed with his own clothes, first removing his sweater then unbuttoning his shirt attentively. Her eyes never left his as she slowly undressed him, her fingers hooking themselves into the belt straps of his jeans as his drew lazy circles on the bar flesh at the small of her back. She pushed her hands downwards and he wriggled out of his jeans, letting his own fingers echo the motion and helping her remove the last item of clothing she was wearing. His eyes blinking, making mental pictures, smiling at how amazingly beautiful she was. She let her fingers find his and led him to the small door in the right hand corner of her room, opening the door they stepped into her own private bathroom and closed the door after them. Wills hands worked their way up her back and fingered the soft curls at the nape of her neck.

"Em…" he whispered, but was silenced by her finger on his lips. She reached into the shower cubicle and turned it on before guiding him into the spray. Her lips found his in a tangle of arms as he brought his hands back down her spine stopping when he reached her hips. He pulled her close to him and she felt his erection pressing into her waist. Letting out a soft inaudible moan she let her head fall back as he assaulted her neck with tender kisses. His fingers grabbing her thigh and bringing it to rest on his hip as she guided him to her entrance.

He pulled her forward and slowly slid inside her; gasping at the warmth he felt when their bodies finally and completely joined. Her head jolting forward to rest on his shoulder, her teeth gently sinking into the flesh there and her fingers gripping his torso tightly, trying to keep herself steady. They moved in perfect unison, their eyes focused on each other's but neither daring to say a word to ruin such an amazing moment.

Emma felt his hands on her hips, picking her up and instinctively she let her other leg find his waist causing her to allow him deeper access. She moaned as she felt his entire length fill her, her nails digging into his skin as he grunted whilst pushing her back up against the cold wall of the shower. It wasn't awkward, or unpleasant as she suspected her first time would be, instead she found herself flying the bliss they were creating right here in their own little world. She found herself calling his name as a heat rose in her, her stomach flipping a little as she rode the waves of her climax before feeling him jolt slightly as he spilled himself into her. She opened her eyes and loosened her grip on his shoulders looking up at him she smiled to see his eyes were closed too. He was panting for his breath as the steam surrounded them. She blew in his face causing him to open his eyes and smile at her, asking her without words if she was okay.

Nodding her answer, Emma felt him lower her to the floor gently sliding out of her just as he had entered her moments before. She grabbed the shower gel from the stand and squeezed a generous amount in her hands before bringing them to his chest and lathering him up. Will echoed this action and let his hands trace a path over her body until he was satisfied she was clean. He found the shampoo bottle and with a small amount in his hands began to run his fingers through her hair, massaging gently as he felt her back mould into his chest. When he had finished his arms fell to her waist where he held her for a few minutes just enjoying being with each other after what had unfolded.

Turning the dial and stepping out of the shower the cold air hit them and he noticed Emma teeth beginning to chatter and the goose bumps appearing on her arms, he reached out for a large oversized towel which he wrapped around her shoulder and began to gently dry her off. She watched him lazily, a feeling of complete and utter happiness washing over her. When he had finished she returned the favour, gently drying him off before leading him back into her bedroom where they collapsed in a tangle of limbs on the bed, her head on his chest soothed by the beating of his heart..

"I wish we could just stay like this…this feel like heaven," she whispered, her fingers dancing over his heart. He smiled and closed his eyes a small smile playing on his face as he too agreed that it was a little more than heaven, it was perfection.

**Please, please review… or no more hot Wemma Sex!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is for those of you who still wish to read what drabble comes out of this feeble brain of mine. Oh and I have never used one before but I have been informed I would benefit from having a Beta Readers… much appreciation to those of you who would like the gig… inbox me and let me know.**

**Thankies**

If the stairs in that house could tell a tale they would. They'd talk of birthdays, ballet recitals, groundings and graduations and after last night, they'd tell of yet another milestone that needed to be remembered. They'd tell the tale in epic proportions of the first man to ever step foot in Emma Pillsbury's room, the first man who wasn't related to her of course.

Emma held onto Wills hand tightly as they descended the stairs and walked to the kitchen following the smell of pancakes and honey that clung to the air.

"Mom… this is Will…" Emma began, walking over to the older woman who stood by the stove staring listlessly out of the window. She turned her head to greet the young man she had encountered briefly last night and smiled.

Will returned the smile, still clutching at Emma hand like a toddler; afraid to take it's first steps alone. "We kinda met last night when she let me uh, sneak… into your room…" Will said looking down at the floor sheepishly and then looking back up "…Thank you, once again for not telling me to leave. I mean, I'm not entirely sure I'd let some guy I'd never met into my home to be with my daughter" he finished, his hand finding his head and running through his curls nervously.

"You have a daughter?" Mrs Pilsbury asked, looking at him with a hint of worry on her face. Will quickly recovered, shaking his head.

"No… Not yet… Um, No…" He stammered, trying to rectify the situation. He felt his heart break at the reality of the question. The truth was, he did have a daughter, Up until a few weeks ago he had her, he'd never held her, never felt her soft skin against his but he saw her… every time he closed his eyes, he'd see her and he loved her. For him, she had been real in every sense of the word.

Emma gave his hand a gentle squeeze, reassuring him that everything was fine. They both continued to stand side by side only Wills hands had gravitated to Emmas waist where he let his fingers graze the exposed flesh between her tight fitting black t-shirt and her hipster jeans. He found himself once again in total awe of how amazingly beautiful this woman was and in his head he was constantly reminding himself he wasn't dreaming.

"You guys hungry?" Emma's mom asked, motioning to the stacks of pancakes and bowls of fresh fruit laid out on the table. Emma shook her head and politely declined, before informing her mother of her daily plans.

"Um, Will and I are going to go for a drive…" she stated, watching as her mother nodded acceptingly and offered them both a small smile. Emma took a step forward and placed a kiss on her mothers' forehead before stepping back into Will and guiding him out of the house.

Stepping out of the house Wills attention was possessed by a huge oak tree situated to the left of the house, a rope ladder hung neglected from the branches indicating a tree house was hidden somewhere amongst the branches and leaves. He had visions of a young curly haired worry free Emma running across the path, onto the grass and climbing the ladder with ease, a cheeky glint in her eyes and smile on her face that could light up the entire town.

"Your moms nice…" Will offered, trying to strike up a conversation as the made their way across the gravel path towards the car. Emma nodded appreciatively and slid into the drivers seat of her car. Will joined her in the passengers seat and buckled himself in.

"…So um, how's your father?" he asked, his voice just resting above a whisper. He saw a flash of sadness in her eyes as she absentmindedly drummed her fingers on the steering wheel.

"Actually, he's not doing too good?" she admitted, the sadness now travelling to her voice. "… They've given him a few days, I guess we all knew this day would come eventually", she let go of a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding and let her head fall. Will felt his heart ache with sadness, wanting to comfort her but not sure how she would react, he let his emotions over rule his logic as his fingers found her leg and he gave her thigh a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sorry…" he said apologetically, his eyes finding hers which were laden with tears fresh for falling.

"Gosh, Will… it's not your fault. You didn't make him sick" Emma admitted, shaking her curls that hung loosely around her face. She turned her head away and let out a breath. Wills hand remained on her thigh, his way of letting her know he was here to stay.

"So um… Where are we going?" he asked, looking out of the window thankful that it wasn't raining. Emma turned back to face him, noticing his hand still resting comfortably on her leg she smiled and secretly thanked god for whatever force had brought him here, to her. She brushed a stray curl behind her ears before turning on the ignition and smiling.

"You'll see"

They drove for roughly around half an hour passing trees, acres of empty land and hundreds of animals but neither said a word to one another. Will's hand remained on Emmas thigh, his mind flashing thoughts of their encounter that morning. Looking over at her he saw her bite her lip, her eyes wide open and wondered if she was thinking of it too.

"Em…" he began, clearing his throat and adjusting himself in his seat "… about this morning" he raised his head and looked over at her only to be stopped midflow by an assault of works flying out of her mouth.

"I'm not sorry… are you sorry…" the words left her mouth before she had a chance to stop them, feeling a little foolish she began again "… I'm sorry…" she noticed he looked a little hurt and she quickly recovered "… but I'm not sorry about that". Will smiled and shook his head.

"I'm not sorry. I just wanted you to know that…" he began shrugging his shoulders, raising his hand and letting his fingers gently caress her cheek "… I wanted you to know, it was special…you, you're special" he finished, watching as she smiled and leant into his touch.

They pulled up outside a red farmhouse that was sitting securely behind a wooden fence. Will saw her eyes widen and her breathing accelerate as her brown orbs look in the view. Looking up at a sign that hung from a post above their heads. Will felt his jaw drop.

"This is the…" he began only to be cut off by Emma nervous tones.

"…Dairy Farm…" she finished, nodding and biting down on her lip so hard that she drew blood. Will gasped a little at the sight of her anxiety and reached with his hand to gently wipe away the small spot of blood that rested on her perfect lips "… I figured seeing as how we're here…" her voice began to waver slightly as if actually contemplating the situation for the first time.

"Are you sure?" Will asked, looking back and forth from Emma to the farm and panicking a little himself. He noticed her reaction almost immediately as she began shaking her head and her eyes glassing over slightly with a fresh assault of tears.

"No…" she laughed nervously, reaching over to unbuckle her seatbelt and smiling at him "… but you'll help me, right?"

Will nodded and unbuckled himself, following her as she exited the car and walked to the trunk where she anchored herself whilst switching her comfortable slip on shoes for a pair of green wellies. After she had completed the switch she leant over the boot of the car and took a few deeo breaths, her eyes closed and her knuckles turning white from gripping the car too hard. Will watched all this and it nearly broke him. She was trying her best to deal with so much, but Will was worried she was trying to deal with too much. He found himself closing the space between them and letting his hands find her hips, spinning her to face him.

"Hey…" he said, crouching slightly to align their vision. Mma opened her eyes and Will saw a fear there he had never seen before.

"I don't think I can do this…" she admitted, shaking her curls and blinking back the tears that still held their ground in her eyes.

"Then you don't have to…" he reassured her, pulling her close to him, her head now resting on his chest. Emma looked up at him, her arms now resting around him, not wanting to let go our of sheer fear of being alone in the place she was at more than anything but also she was beginning to get used to having him hold her, touch her.

"I do…" she admitted, her eyes trying to tell him without words why she had to do this. She wanted this not just to ease a pain that had taken hold of her but a pain that had lurked over the last 22 years of her life.

"You don't need to do this for me Emma…" he told her, shaking his head and making sure his hold on her was firm and understanding. She nodded her head and admitted.

"I can't imagine you wanting to stick around once you see how bad it's gotten, I couldn't live with myself if I lost you because of this…" her voice was barely audible and as her gaze fell to the floor she felt him let out a small sigh.

"Have I ever made you feel like this would stop me from loving you? Have I ever gave you reason to doubt how much you mean to me? Emma, this… your mysophobia… it's not a big deal…not to me" he admitted, his fingers cupping her chin and forcing her gaze upwards where his eyes met hers and the unconditional love she saw there warmed her heart.

"Hey…" voice called from across the field, a tall dark haired man approached them. Will felt Emma tighten her grip on his jacket as the man got closer. He instinctively let his arms sweep her behind him his initial instinct to protect her taking over

"…You not going to introduce us red?" the man said arrogantly, his eyes focused on Emma who was still standing behind Will, her eyes closed shut muttering something under her breath.

Will gave the man a once over, taking note of how for a tall man he sure knew how to intimidate small women. He had never felt Emma shaking as much as she was right there and then and he wondered who exactly this guy was to have such a hold on her.

"Hey Red… I'm talking to you…" the man said stepping around Will and grabbing at her arm. Will felt Emma pull her arm back but her gaze falling to the floor once again as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Um, Kevin… this is Will…" she said, motioning between the two men before looking up at Will in sheer apprehension "…Will, this is Kevin… my brother" she added, before stepping away from her brother, and letting her fingers find Wills' begging for some kind of comfort.

Kevin stepped back and shook his head, and smiled conceitedly. "So you're the guy my sisters been stalking for the past two years…" he laughed, making Emma blush at his comment "… I can't believe you're actually hitting that…" he looked down his nose at Emma and Will took a step forward.

"Excuse Me?" Will asked, looking at Kevin in disgust. Kevin laughed and tried to close the gap between him and his sister only to have Will step in front of her once again. Kevin threw Will a look that told Will all he needed to know about him. Will could tell from his intimidation tactics that he had spent all of his life thinking Emma was an easy target, he'd probably gotten away with it too, but Will wasn't about to let some overgrown ape make Emma feel bad even if it was her flesh and blood.

"She's crazy…" Kevin laughed bending down and picking up a handful of mud "… she's got an unhealthy obsession with keeping away germs, don't you Red?" before Will could stop him, Kevin had threw the handful of mud towards Emma and it landed just shy of hitting her.

Will stepped forward and grabbed hold of Kevin's jacket, sure he stood a clear foot higher than Will but he didn't care. All that mattered to him was the look on Emmas face and that was enough to let him know what he had to do.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked as Will pushed him further into the field not stopping until they hit a fence and pushing him up against it Will shook his head. Kevin tried to push back but for a small guy Will was strong, he held him by the jacket and swung a fist with his right hand that connected with the other mans jaw. Kevin raised his hand to swing at Will but felt his legs going from beneath him as he began to tumble over the fence that was previously holding him in place.

Kevin shouted and Will looked over at Emma who was holding her hands up by her mouth, her eyes wider than saucers as she watched this interaction. She watched Will shake his head at her older brother who had just been served his comeuppance by falling into the same run off lagoon he had forced her into all those years ago. Will looked over the fence at the man who was quite literally up to his neck in shit and smiled.

"Sucks don't it…" he said, watching as Kevin struggled to climb out of the lagoon. As he reached the top Wills foot found Kevins chest and held him in place threatening to push him once more "… Now apologise to her…" he ordered, looking over at Emma and nodding for her to come join him. She walked over slowly, closing her eyes every now and again and taking a deep calming breath. She reached Will and her fingers found his, he gripped her hand tightly letting her know she was safe, he was here.

"I'm sorry…" a small voice said from the lagoon, but Will wasn't satisfied. He pushed his foot further into the mans chest and shook his head.

"Say it again, but this time… mean it" he ordered, squeezing Emmas hand and encouraging her to look at her brother.

"I'm sorry Emma…" Kevin almost shouted his apology, the smell finally getting to him as he began climbing to get out of the lagoon. Will stepped back and turned Emma around, guiding her with his hand on her lower back as they began walking back to the car. Will paused in the field and spun around to give a few final words of wisdom to the guy who had caused Emma so much pain.

"You know, I should be thanking you, for pushing her in…" Will said, casing both Kevin and Emma to look at him with their mouths open and eyebrows raised "… her mysophobia… Its just one of the many things I love about your sister " he finished, before letting his fingers find hers and offering her a small smile "…You ready to go?" he asked her, feeling his heart ease when she looked at him and nodded her compliance. They walked slowly back to the car, Will languishing in the feeling that he had maybe eased a little bit of the pain that Emma would suffer in silence and Emma thinking about how she had never, had anyone fight her corner before, she had to admit, she kind of liked it.

Will lifted the trunk and ordered Emma to take a seat; she did so and watched as he kneeled on the floor, gripped her shoes with his bare hands, not being the littlest bit worried by the dirt that clung to them. Sliding them off her feet and sliding her simple black pumps back on to her feet Will looked up at her and smiled, his fingers running the length of her legs as he got to his feet, pressing his body into hers he pulled her up to be closer to him. He bent his lips to meet hers but before they did he whispered.

"You ok?"

Emma giggled nervously and nodded her head, her fingers toying with the curls at the nape of his neck. Wills hands resting on the small of her back urged her upwards, and as she rose to her tiptoes he took her lips with his own. Emma felt his grip tighten, not through fear, or protectiveness but through the sheer want of her body against his. Emma liked how it felt and allowed herself to be enveloped in this feeling. His forehead resting hers he placed a gentle kiss on her nose watching her bite her lip in that amazing way that drove him crazy with desire.

"Did you mean what you said back there?" she asked, not daring to bring her gaze to meet his own, fearful of the answer she might receive. Will looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"About your Mysophobia…" he asked, watching as she nodded slowly "… Yeah, I meant it when I said its one of the things I love most about you". Emma looked up at him, her heart beating fast and her stomach doing tiny somersaults at this admission. She smiled and gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"One of the things, is there some kind of list I am unaware of…" she joked, watching a fire light in his eyes at the sight of her playfulness. Wills fingers danced with hers as they dangled between their bodies, he gave her his best 'you'll have to wait and see face' before pulling her for another kiss. Emma let herself relax into his kiss, let herself fall into a state of bliss he was creating for her, because in the days to come she knew she would need this feeling to comfort her, but most of all she knew she would need him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Apologies for not updating sooner, my computer was on its last legs and I had to get my amazing fiancée to fix it for me so this chapter is for him, even though I NEVER let him read a word I write haha. Oh and I HATED having to write this chapter, it was so hard but it needed to be done. The next chapter might be a bit heavy too but I promise plenty of Wemma fluff and Hot Wemma Sex in the following chapters to make up for it. Thankyou Xx**

The ride home consisted of Will shaking his head and muttering expletives under his breath while Emma listened quietly.

"I can't believe he did that, I mean what a complete and utter asshole…" Will said, turning his head and looking at Emma directly. She shrugged her shoulders, Kevins asinine ways had been a regular part of her life growing up, she hadn't come to terms with the fact that as an adult she didn't have to endure what his actions.

"I don't understand what he was doing there in the first place…" Will wondered, watching as Emma let out a small breath and her face displayed a look of complete and utter torment.

"He owns it, the dairy farm… it's his…" she admitted, glancing quickly at Will who sat next to her, his mouth agape and look of sheer disgust on his face.

"Now I know he's a complete ass, he ruined your dream and now he's living it…I hate him already" Will rubbed at his face and brought his hands to rest over his mouth, probably to stop the next list of expletives from leaving it. Emma took a right and pulled into the driveway before turning to Will and shrugging her shoulders once more.

"That's okay…" she admitted, her eyes finding the floor for a second before looking up at him once again unsure of how he would react to her next words "… I have new dreams now". Will gave her a small sympathetic smile, letting his hand find hers as he gave it a reassuring squeeze. He knew she had other dreams because he shared them.

Emma looked up at the doorway and saw her mother come rushing out, a look of pain on her face that Emma couldn't even begin to address. She unbuckled herself and slid out of the car, Will echoing her motions.

"Mom, is everything alright…" Emma asked, and as she actually looked at her mother she noticed the tear stains on her cheeks, the look of heart ache written on her face and she knew that her mothers words weren't the good kind.

"The uh, the doctors called… they think we should all try and get there as soon as possible…" her mom admitted, sobbing in between breaths. Emma took a step forward and took her mom in her arms, holding her against her chest in a cruel reversal of roles. Emma mom looked up at her daughter, her lips trembling and her eyes wide "… this is it Emma!"

Will felt his heart sink watching this interaction. So many thoughts ran through his head, firstly he thought of how frail life really is, he thought of how no wife should ever have to watch her husband go through what Mr Pilsbury had, and no daughter should have to watch her mothers heart break and feel helpless about it. He stood away from the Pilsbury women, knowing it was not his place to be interfering with family matters that didn't concern him. He let his gaze fall to the floor as he scuffed his shoes through the pebbles beneath his feet. After a few minutes, Emmas mother let go of her and turned to go back inside the house. Emma looked back at Will and closed her eyes; he stepped to her and pulled her to his chest. Wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head he felt her body start to shake and he knew she was crying. He closed his eyes and whispered something that made Emma look up at him in confusion.

"I'll be right here when you get back…" he said, watching as she began to shake her head, the tears breaking free from her eyes and rolling down the side of her face.

"I know this might sound strange but, now's not the time for protocol. I really need you to come with me… I uh… I just really need you Will…"

There it was. In that one line she'd said everything she'd ever wanted to say to him, everything she had ever felt. She really needed him. She saw him open his mouth to protest and she stopped the words before they had a chance to come to life. Placing a finger over his lips to silence him she looked in to his eyes and begged.

"Please Will… I can't do this alone…"

Will nodded and took her back into his arms, holding her so tight as if he was afraid she would run off somewhere. Emma let her eyes close, taking in his scent she let herself for one brief moment believe that this wasn't happening and Will wasn't hugging her out of pity, but out of love. That this wasn't a "I'm sorry your dad is dying" hug and that is was a "I really love you" kind of hug, those she could live with.

Her mother came out of the house and without uttering a word or even looking up from the ground she made her way to Emma car and climbed into the back seat. Emma looked up at Will and he nodded, walking around to the drivers' side of the car and opening the door for her. He waited until she was safely in before walking around to the passenger side and letting himself in. This was it.

After ten minutes of driving the arrived at their destination. The silence that lingered in the air would soon be cut short as they stepped out of the car and into the busy hustle and bustle of the hospital. People coming in, people going out, a flurry of bandages and blood and body matter. Emma clenched her fists together and took a deep breath, she didn't like hospitals at the best of times and today wasn't going to make it any better.

They stepped into the reception and followed Mrs Pilsbury to the elevator, watching as the red light surrounding the button marked three faded to nothingness and the doors opened revealing the ward on which Mr Pilsbury had spent the last two weeks of his life. Walking through the huge oak doors that swung open invitingly, they were hit with the smell of bleach and peroxide. Will felt his eyes begin to water with the overpowering smell but noticed that neither of the Pilsbury women so much as flinched, both being used to it for different reasons. They walked along to room number sixteen and there sat in the bed looking a little worse for wear was Emma father. Will could tell straight away it was her father because Kevin could have quite easily been his twin, albeit a younger one.

The mans eyes lit up as Emma walked over to his bed and sat by his side, taking his frail hand in her own. He gasped at the contact with his daughter, Will realised how much it must have meant to him, after all Emma rarely touched anyone without gloves or a ton of hand sanitizer.

"Hi Daddy…" she whispered, the corners of her mouth offering him as much of a smile as she could muster up considering the circumstances. The man smiled a huge grin and nodded his head.

"Emmie…How are you?" he whispered, his fingers finding her face and cupping her cheek as she leant her head into his touch. Will watched this interaction from the end of the bed with a smile on his face.

Emma nodded her head "I'm good daddy, really good…"she admitted, leaning forward and helping her father as he tried to sit up a little further in the bed.

"I've missed you Emmie… I figured the bachelors of Lima were keeping you occupied…" he confessed, his eyes studying her face, taking note of every last freckle and shaking his head "… such a beautiful girl…". He looked past his daughter to the end of the bed where Will stood, with his hands in his pockets and his gaze transfixed on the floor.

"Do I know you?" Mr Pilsbury asked, his eyes widening and his eyebrows raised. Will looked up and shook his head.

"Daddy this is Will…" Emma offered, letting her fingers reach behind her and find Wills. He stepped forward and placed one hand on Emma shoulder letting her head lean against his body.

"Ah… Will" Mr Pilsbury said, making sure to give his wife a glance and when she nodded her approval he held out his hand. Will stepped forward and offered the man his hand.

"Pleased to meet you sir…" he stated politely and the older gentleman took his hand acceptingly.

"Pleasure is all mine…" he confessed before beckoning Will closer, still holding onto his hand "… So you finally opened your eyes and saw how beautiful she was…" he whispered so only Will could hear, or so he thought.

Emmas eye widened in a mixture of horror and embarrassment as she exclaimed "Daddy!"

Mr Pilsbury offered her a look that asked her what he had said that was so wrong but smiled when Will leant in a little closer and spoke with in a tone he was certain everyone would hear.

"Actually Mr Pilsbury, between you and me… When it comes to Emma, I've always had my eyes wide open…" he admitted, replicating the smile that had appeared on the older mans face. Letting go of the mans hand he stepped back and let his hands find Emmas shoulders once more, her head falling back into place.

"What took you so long to get together then?" Mr Pilsbury asked, letting out a small cough and reaching for a glass of cold water that sat on his bedside table.

Will looked down at Emma and found her gazing up at him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes searching his. He shook his head

"I guess I just didn't want her getting hurt because I was in a mess…" he admitted, his gaze not leaving hers. She brought her hand up to her shoulder and let her fingers find his, interlocking them tightly in a show of support.

"And not you're no longer in a mess?" the older man stated rather than enquired, smiling when Will looked away from his daughter only to shake his head.

"No sir, I'm not in a mess… I'm in love"

Emmas' mom smiled and reached over to take the glass of water from the trembling hand of her husband before warning him playfully.

"Leave the poor boy alone Jack… he's a good guy"

Will smiled at this statement and he felt Emma give his hand a reassuring squeeze. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Mrs Pilsbury playing absentmindedly with her wedding band, which had lost its shine many years ago while watching Emma and her father who were just staring at each other silently. Occasionally one would smile, like they had told the other a secret or had remembered something from their past but neither said a word. Will wondered if he would ever get the chance to have that kind of relationship, the kind where he would be able to look at his daughter and know, without words everything she was feeling. Looking at Emma he accepted that he probably, already had more than enough in his life, anything else would be an added bonus.

It was Mr Pilsbury who broke the silence. Letting his hands find the sides of the bed he pushed his body upwards in the bed, trying to sit upright and alleviate some of the pain he was clearly going through.

"Well…" he began looking from his daughter to the man standing behind her and smiling "… Now, I know you two don't want to be sat here all night… You should go…" he stated, clearing his throat and nodding over at Will.

"Daddy…" Emma protested, tilting her head to the side and reaching for him with her hand. He gently took her small hand in his own and nodded.

"It's alright Emmie… You're going to be fine now…" he turned his gaze to Will and furrowed his brows "… son, come here" he ordered. Will leaned into the older man once again and smiled.

"Take her home… I don't want her to see this…" he admitted, and Will could have sworn he saw the mans heart breaking right there in his eyes. He nodded and stepped back letting his arm find Emmas waist as he guided her to her feet.

"Come on Em…" he whispered, his arm remaining around her waist as he spun her towards the door. She turned around to protest but found her father staring at her and nodding.

"You'll be fine now Emmie… just go…"

Emma tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat and shake away the sickness that was building up in her stomach as she nodded acceptingly.

"I love you daddy…" the words were soft and simple and the feeling behind them was immense. Wills head found the floor again searching for the place his heart had fallen to. He tightened his hold on her, feeling her body begin to shake with emotion.

"Hey son…" Mr Pilsbury shouted as they reached to door to the room, Will looked back at him questioningly "… Take good care of my little girl" he stated, watching as Will nodded his agreement.

"I will sir… I promise" he stated, guiding Emma out of the room and out of the hospital, neither saying a word as they made their way back to the Pilsbury home. Will noticed Emmas gaze had glossed over somewhere on the way home and it was as if she was functioning on auto pilot, she didn't even so much as blink as she stepped out of the car and walked up the wooden steps into her childhood home.

They hadn't even had time to remove their jackets when the phone rang, as Emma held it to her ear Will saw her mouth open wide, a pain in her eyes like she had been shot and as the phone hit the floor the reality of the situation hit him hard. Emma ran to the bathroom and began to empty the contents of her stomach, walking after her Will fell to his knees and reached for her hair, holding it out of the way as he rubbed her back gently.

"Em… it's okay, it's all going to be okay…" he tried to reassure her not entirely sure he believed himself when he said it but thinking it seemed like the right thing to say. Emma shrugged herself loose of his touch, her hair falling over her face as she collapsed backwards into the bathtub and looked up at him with the ache she felt in her heart leaking through her eyes.

"Don't…" she warned, shaking her head "… Don't lie to me Will… everyday this gets harder and harder to do… When we get back to Lima, then what?"

"I don't understand…" Will admitted, his hands held up defensively as he leaned back on his heels.

"You shouldn't have promised him that… you had no right…." Wills eyes widened "…You're going to up and leave as soon as you get your own place… and I'm left once again all on my own…" her head fell downwards and she grabbed her knees and pulled them into her chest, her own way of protecting herself. Will moved a little closer to her and mimicked her actions not sure how she would react if he touched her.

"It doesn't have to be like that, if you wanted to I could stay…" he offered, turning his head to look at her as she looked up from her knees.

"Excuse me…"

"I could stay…" he said, quieter this time a little unsure of what her reaction this suggestion would be "… You know, in the spare room obviously, I could help with food and the bills…" he rambled watching her fold her arms across her chest in yet another method supposed to keep her protected, keep him out.

"You want us to live together?" she asked, her tone telling Will he hadn't gone too far and she was maybe okay with the idea. He nodded.

"Kind of like we are now…" he said, noticing that she looked a little pained at this comment he could tell because she looked away again and avoided making eyes contact with him.

"… Exactly like we are now?" she said almost inaudibly, her fingers toying with the turn ups on the bottom of her jeans. Will shook his head and moved a little closer, he let his fingers find hers as he urged her to look at him.

"Not exactly…" he knew he couldn't go back to just being friends with her, not after everything that had happened "… Some nights I'm going to ask you to stay with me, in my room, in my bed… and the nights that you don't…" he looked into her eyes and let his fingers trace the outline of her lips "… I'm going to be lying awake wishing you were…"

Emma smiled at him and let a tear she had been holding back roll down her face, leaning her head into his chest she felt him wrap his arm around her shoulder and pull her closer. She fingered the buckle on his belt and let the steady rhythm of his heart soothe her.

"I don't know how its all going to work out, or even if it will…" he confessed "… All I do know is that I don't want to be without you, I want to make this work Em… Someone once told me that the only life worth living is one I'm really passionate about, and I have to confess, she was right. The only life worth living is one with you in it…" he finished, tightening his embrace and kissing her head gently.

He held her there on the floor of the bathroom in a house that had seen Emma's happy times and her bad times. He'd made a promise that night to a man whose last wish was to see his daughter happy, and Will didn't ever intend on breaking it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Have been finding it really hard to find time to type up the rest of this fic, but going to try and add the next three chapters within the next 24 hours so that it kinda makes up for the time I have been making you beautiful people out there wait!**

**XX**

Day had turned to night, the world continued to spin and the stars still lit up the sky in an impressive display of miraculous wonder.

After Emma had cried herself to sleep in his arms, on the floor of the bathroom, Will had carried her to bed. Pulling the covers over her small, delicate frame he had kissed her forehead and whispered that he loved her before standing up and exiting the room.

Walking down the stairs, Will found himself making his way onto the porch of the Pilsbury home, staring up at the sky and perusing the stars for the brightest one on which to wish upon.

_He had been nine years, he recalled, last time he did this. He'd wished for a lot that night. Thinking back, he knew he'd been greedy, he had wanted too much and so it didn't come as surprise to him when none of his wishes came true. His dog passed away, the Sox never did win the series that year and his parents, well, they never managed to be 'normal' like the other kids parents. None of that mattered though, because, life continued without Bandit, the Sox eventually won… years later and Will had grown to love his parents, just as they were. But on this night, as the wind whistled through the trees and hit his exposed flesh, making the hairs on his arms stand on end, Will made only one wish, he wished for her._

The door creaked open and the footsteps of Mrs Pilsbury interrupted Wills game. He didn't turn to look at her; instead he let his fingers trace the grain of the painted white fencing on the porch. _After all, what do you say to a woman who has just lost her husband, I'm sorry seemed… insubstantial?_

The woman walked over to Will and let her fingers linger on the broken links of the porch swing. Will watched out of the corner of his eye as she offered the swing a sad smile.

"It broke a week before he got sick…" she began, sliding her finger through one of the cold metal loops that remained intact "… I guess it was an omen, Jack loved to sit out here, he said looking at the stars reminded him of how insignificant we all are, and how much we take for granted in this world…" her voice began to taper off but Will caught her last words and they hit him like a blow to the stomach "… he was gonna fix it when he got better"

He nodded and stepped over towards the swing, tilting his head back and surveying the damage he brought his hand to the severed links.

"I could uh, I could take a look at it for you?" he offered, looking down at his feet before turning his gaze upward to meet hers. She nodded, a half hearted smile on her face.

"I'd like that…" she whispered, stepping back and sitting down in the lone rocking chair on the deck "… Jack would have too".

Wills hands found the pockets of his jeans as he turned to the older woman, letting his body rest against the fencing, his head fell back as he let out a deep breath.

"Where's Emma?" Mrs Pilsbury asked, watching as Wills eyes avoided her own. His eyes clenched tight he bit on his bottom lip before answering.

"She's uh, she's in her room…she doesn't want to talk about anything, and I don't know what do" Will admitted taking a seat on the floor next to where Mrs Pilsbury was sat. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them before shaking his head.

Mrs Pilsburys' hand found his shoulder and she gave it a reassuring squeeze "You're here son, and that's enough…" she smiled, reassuringly "… Emma loved her father, she just feels a little guilty for not coming home sooner. Probably thinks if she'd come home sooner he wouldn't have died…" Mrs Pilsbury revealed, absentmindedly toying with her wedding band.

Will shook his head "That's…"

"Ridiculous…" she cut him off, nodding her head "… I know, but she blames herself for a lot. She's too hard on herself, Lord knows she wouldn't hurt a fly…"

Will looked off into the distance, as far as the night would allow him to see. He liked the idea of Emma growing up somewhere so, nice. He'd hated growing up in the city and always wanted something more. He laughed a little to himself thinking about what life could be like for him and Emma if they chose to stay put.

"So…" Mrs Pilsbury started, letting out a breath and turning to face Will "… Emma said you teach Spanish and Glee…but what she never told me was when you became a miracle worker…"

"Excuse me…I haven't done anything…" Will held his hands up in defence and shook his head.

"Well somebody's been working their charms on her because she hugged me, and her father and that's something she hasn't done…"

"Since the accident?" he interrupted, watching as Mrs Pilsburys' gaze found her hands again.

"She told you about that?" she asked, bringing her hand to her mouth and chewing her nails like Will did when he was anxious. He nodded and smiled recalling that night, the night their relationship had changed, ten seconds was all it had taken for him to realise he was in love. Brought his hands up to his head and ran them through his curls as he admitted how he had managed to get her to tell him "Yeah, it was kind of a swap for a problem I was having…"

"Kevin was a troubled child, hell, he's a troubled adult…" Mrs Pilsbury admitted, trying to make an excuse for her sons' behaviour but not quite managing to.

"You can say that again…" Will agree, watching as the older womans eyes lit up as he agreed.

"You met him?"

"Kind of, I uh, We went to the farm today, I kinda gave him a taste of his own medicine" Will watched as a small smile crept upon her face and she gave a giggle at the idea of her son finally getting what he deserved.

"About time… Jack would have loved to have seen that…Thank you, for whatever it is you're doing for my little girl. I have never seen her so happy as she is when she's with you. I'm glad you came…" she admitted, nodding her head at him and letting her hand fall to hi shoulder once more, her way of showing her gratitude.

Will smiled and let his head fall back to the wall "Me too…" he said, his head turning towards the door to the house as it creaked open once again and this time Emma stepped out.

She smiled, looking over at where Will was sat with her mother, obviously talking about her from the looks on their faces. She walked over to Will and slid her back down the wall until her bottom hit the floor next to him. She pulled the sleeves of the oversized sweater she had found in her closet, over her hands and brought them up to her face shivering slightly with the cold air. Will noticed this and let his arm wrap around her shoulders pulling her closer to him, until her head was resting on his shoulder and his fingers were toying with the fraying fabric that ended just above her hips. He turned to face her and placed a tender kiss on her forehead as his free hand found hers and their fingers intertwined.

Emma's mom excused herself and went inside, leaving them on the porch just holding onto the small slice of heaven they experienced when they were together. Watching them out of the window, she could see how gently he held her daughter, how much love they shared without words. She had lost a lot in one day, but had also gained a lot and the fact that her daughter had found love was something to be happy about.

Emma let out a small sigh, moving her hand to Wills chest where her fingers danced over his heart. His lips remained on her forehead his finger still gently playing with the end of her sweater as they took in the beautiful Virginia night.

"It's beautiful right… the view" she whispered, looking at the stars, her eyes heavy and puffy from crying. Will nodded, his eyes never losing their focus. He brought his hand up to cup her face and turned her, so that he was looking right in her eyes.

"It really is beautiful…" he smiled, bringing his lips down to meet hers "… but it's nothing compared to you…"

Emma smiled and leant into him, capturing his lips with her own. Steadying herself by holding onto his lightly toned arms, afraid of how easy she could let herself fall into this emotional abyss. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and let her own dance with it as they kissed each other in the darkest of nights. She felt his hands fall from her face and reach for the thick blanket that sat on the rocking chair. He pulled it over them and her head found his chest, his fingers twisting strands of her fiery hair into tighter curls as they made themselves comfortable.

"I want to thank you, for everything…" she whispered, her voice hoarse from the hours of crying. Wills hold on her tightened and he shook his head.

"You don't have to thank me for anything Em… what kind of man would I be if I wasn't there for the woman I love when she needs me the most" he stated rather than asked, he noticed her breathing falter a little at his words. He had never outright told her how he felt, although she had let it slip from her own beautiful mouth. He'd found it hard, saying those words. Thinking back he'd never really said those words and felt what he was saying, they'd always been empty words, occasionally half-filled. But when he looked at her, lying in his arms, the woman who he'd give his everything for he truly knew what it meant to love someone.

"You're a wonderful man…" Emma offered, watching as he shook his head, his heart on show in his now heavy lidded eyes.

"I am who I am because of you, If you think I'm wonderful, it's because you make me feel wonderful, you're my everything Emma…" he replied, his left hand finding hers and toying with her fingers, gently fingering the part of her finger where one day she would wear his mark, he looked at her, his eyes searching her wide brown orbs and smiled "… and if you let me, one day I'll prove it to you…".

Emma smiled and let her head fall to his chest, pulling the blanket up and over them to keep them warm as they began to fall asleep, safe in each others arms. Will let his eyes close over, his mind allowing him access enough to remember a quote he had always loved, that he had never found an example of until tonight.

_'A man reserves his true and deepest love, not for the species of woman in whose company he finds himself electrified and enkindled, but for that one in whose company he may feel tenderly drowsy –George Jean Nathan_


	15. Chapter 15

**This was so hard to write… but here it is xx**

The sun didn't shine, the birds didn't sing and the warmth Emma usually found in his arms upon waking, gave way all too soon. In a few hours, it would all be over and she'd have to admit that this had actually happened, that it hadn't been some kind of sick, twisted nightmare.

She looked over at the man sitting next to her and saw he wasn't asleep either, infact, the dark marks underneath his eyes suggested he hadn't slept at all. She shook her head with an air of sympathetic disapproval at his actions, before scooting closer to him and letting her head fall to his chest. She listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat, letting it soothe her, as her fingers found his and began playing with the lightened patch of skin on his ring finger. His lips fell to her head and he placed a series of kisses on her head, his right arm resting on her hip, holding her as close to himself as humanly possible.

"You want to talk about it?" he whispered, his voice hoarse from the nightly exposure to the outside elements. He felt her shake her head and grip his hand tighter, as if begging him not to ask her again. He wouldn't, he knew she would open up to him eventually; it was just hard for him to see her like this. His best friend. The woman he loved.

He had never been too comfortable with labels on a relationship; he had always wondered how you defined something. How a piece of metal, a few words and a piece of paper could define anything, was beyond him. He didn't want to ask Emma where exactly they stood in terms of their relationship, it was something that could wait, but it didn't stop him wondering. No, not one bit.

He wondered if things would change once they got back to Lima, if she would stop holding his hand and sleeping in his arms. If she would let him love her, the way he had here. He wondered if she would still let him be a part of her life, and to be honest, the thought of her not wanting any of this, killed him inside.

"We should go get ready…" Will suggested, not moving for fear of losing all contact with her forever. Emma lifted her head from his chest and nodded. She stood up and held out her hand to help Will up from his resting place, before leading him into the house and up the stairs.

The bed had been made; their clothes had been folded neatly and placed on the end of the bed as if awaiting their arrival. Emma looked at her bedside table; a small wooden frame had been turned face down so its inhabitants could not be seen. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly as she felt Wills arms snake around her waist.

"I feel numb," she whispered, turning in his arms, so their eyes met in a look of shared grief "…I just, I feel numb Will".

He nodded slowly, tightening his arms around her waist and letting one hand trail a path up her spine before entangling itself in her hair. He held her head to his chest as they swayed together rhythmically, his actions soothing her.

"I know Em… I'm so sorry honey…" he admitted, not knowing what else to say, what else could he say after all that had happened.

When he'd left for Virginia, he had known what he was letting himself in for. He had known that this trip would be hard for him, as well as for her; he didn't want to see her hurting. He felt like he wanted to be there for her, for every tear she shed, he vowed to make her laugh twice as much in years to come. He felt like every time she would hurt, he'd promised himself he would mend her heart and fill it with as much love as she had made him feel. Will hadn't realised it until he had arrived at the Pillsbury home, and shared a part of Emmas life that was dear to her, that he had fallen truly, irrevocably in love with her and his existence wouldn't be complete without having her as his own.

His fingers gently lifted her chin, raising her gaze to meet his own as he brought his lips to meet hers. His heart breaking a little as he tasted the salty tears she had cried the night before. The kiss turned from slow and sensual, into a heated mess of hands roaming and clothes being abandoned on the bedroom floor, as they made their way to the bathroom once more. Her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands finding her hips as he lifted her, carrying her into the shower stall. She kissed him, her tongue begging his mouth for entrance, which he allowed, as their tongues duelled their hands roamed. He removed a hand from its hold on her and turned the dial letting the water from the spray wash over them.

Her lips flew to his neck as she attacked it with a flurry of small kisses, occasionally gently biting him in the heat of the moment. He let out a noise that had come straight from his stomach, his length getting harder, as she ground herself into him. She shifted slightly and lowered herself so that she was hovering just above his erection. Letting her hands untangle themselves from his neck, she brought one hand between them and gripped at his erection, guiding it slowly to her heated entrance.

"Em…" he breathed, pulling back slightly, not allowing himself to enter her. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him and he shook his head "… I can't Em; this isn't going to make it hurt less… it's not supposed to be like this…" he shook his head, his fingers gently finding her lips, tracing over them as his eyes searched hers "… Me being with you, it's not supposed to be me trying to help you fuck your pain away… I want to love you Em, like I'm supposed to…" she shook her head, the tears now falling from her eyes, he let his arms relax their hold on her hips as he lowered her gently to the floor.

"Why did you come here, why haven't you ran away from this yet?" she asked, looking up at him her eyes filling with tears and the corners of her mouth turning downward. Will let out a breath and shook his head, his fingers finding hers and guiding her hand over his heart, he let his free hand cup her face.

"Do you remember this… that day, you said you wanted me to touch you. I have never felt like that in my entire life, I have never felt so… loved, and I don't intend on running away Em. No one ever said that this was going to be easy, but you're worth it, all of it…" she let her head fall to his chest as he reached behind her and grabbed the shampoo bottle, squeezing a generous amount in his hands before letting them rake through her hair.

She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, her head still on his chest, and her hand still over his heart. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, letting her free hand snake around his waist "…I never meant to make it seem like I was using you, I just, I don't know how to stop it from hurting, how to stop my heart from breaking. All I know is that when I'm with you, it's easier to breathe, to live…".

Will watched as the water washed away the suds from her hair, leading her out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her shoulder only this time he didn't dry her off. He pulled her to him and held her, his lips grazing the top of her head as he kissed her gently.

"I can't just magically make your pain go away Emma, but I can promise to ease a little bit of that hurt, each and every day we're together…" he said, leading her into her room. She looked up at him and nodded, a small smile appearing on her face

"After all this, after today… I want to go home. Will you take me home?" her eyes begged him to comply with her request. He knew, from the look in her eyes, that it was best if he didn't try and ask why, or try and talk her out of it. He nodded and let out a breath he had been holding for a while.

"I will…" he confirmed, watching as she let the towel fall from around her waist and began getting ready. Wills fingers ran up her spine, tracing patterns on her lower back as she slid into a pair of black pinstriped trousers, he noticed the way the fabric hugged her hips and his jaw dropped. She began to slide into the ironed white shirt that had been placed on her bed, when he grabbed her gently and spun her to face him. His eyes locking with hers as he slowly did up her buttons. She brought her hands to meet his as he fastened the last button on her shirt, her fingers finding his and bringing his hand to her face. She leant into his touch and closed her eyes, before placing a kiss on his hand.

"No one ever said this was going to be easy right…" she repeated his earlier words, looking to him for reassurance. He brought his mouth to her ear and let his words warm her soul.

"I'm going to be right there with you Emma, I won't leave you… I love you"

She looked up at him and smiled, her heart beating faster than it had in days, making her feel more alive than she had ever felt in her life. He loved her. Truly loved her, she brought him in for a kiss that put to shame any she had ever dreamed of. Letting her body melt into his hold, where she stayed from the rest of the day.

********

The service was small, intimate. A few of her relatives who lived close by came and paid their respects. They'd watched as her mother fell to pieces in the arms of her only son and as Emma said goodbye, placing a single white rose on top of the mountain of red roses, which covered the casket. With this action, she knew her life was about to change.

Will never let go of her, he did as he promised and never strayed from her side. He held her in his arms as her body shook with complete and utter devastation. He soothed her with promises of better days as she cried tears that should never leave a childs eyes. When it was finally time to go home, as her legs gave way and she began to crumble before his eyes, he held her up with all his strength, with all his heart and with all his love, and he promised he'd get her through this.

The night fell too soon, and after spending the night packing away what little stuff he had brought with him, Will began to pack for Emma. She had fallen asleep on the ride home, and had stayed that way all day.

_He had carried her out of the car and into the house, laying her down in her bed and covering her up to keep off a chill that he had felt constantly that day. At first he was unsure as to if he should go downstairs and offer his assistance to Mrs Pillsbury, who was making tea for all of the relatives who had chosen to come back with her. Looking at Emma, curled up in a ball, mascara running down her waxen face he couldn't leave. He wanted to be there when she woke up, he wanted her to know he intended to keep his promise, he'd never leave her and so, he sat next to bed for a while, just watching her. _

_He'd traced the outline of her lips so many times, committed every freckle on her face to memory he was beginning to have that feeling you get when you have to check to make sure you're not dreaming. He listened to her breathing as it hitched a few times, watched her shoulders move with the rise and fall of her chest. He had brought his hand over her heart, willing it with his own to ease up. It was strange, he found himself at peace when was with her, like the inner turmoil he had dealt with on a daily basis, since he was nine had disappeared._

_The sound of cars starting up and people leaving woke him from his trance. He looked over at the clock, it had been four hours, he had watched her for four hours straight… it was then he knew, he could stare at her forever and never feel lost. In her he found love, solace, an inner peace he never imagined. When he was with her, he was home._

He finished the packing, folding her oversized grey sweater into her suitcase and zipping it shut. He figured she would want to get an early dart home in the morning, save herself the harsh reality of an emotional goodbye. He saw her turn over and feel the side of the bed he had been sleeping on, when she felt nothing but the sheets she sat upright, her eyes wide open searching the room for him. He walked over to her and climbed onto the bed, gathering her in his arms and holding her tight.

"I don't like that…" she admitted, her voice barely above a whisper "… I don't like waking up and you're not there. I don't understand how that happened, I've been fine all these years, on my own, and all of a sudden its like I can't live without you…and that's not me" her voice wavered as she gripped him tightly.

"No Em, that's not you… it's us. I can't explain it, but you…being with you it's amazing…" he confessed, looking down into her beautiful brown eyes and smiling "…I don't like waking up without you either, trust me when I say that. I packed your stuff, but I think there's something you might want to do before we leave in the morning…" his fingers ran through her hair, causing her to close her eyes and breath him in deep.

"What's that?" she asked, watching as Will reached over her and pulled the picture frame off her bedside table. He brought it into view and saw the sadness in her eyes when she looked at it.

"You're going to have to admit that this person has gone, you're not her anymore Emma. You're not that scared, lonely eight year old that won't let anyone near her. You're a confident, independent, beautiful woman who is moving on with her life"

Emma nodded, taking the frame into her hands and removing the photograph. She held it in her hands for a while observing the face of the person she no longer wanted to be. The person he said, she no longer was. Emma put the frame back on the bedside cabinet and tucked the photograph into her suitcase. Will looked at her in confusion until she revealed the reason for this action.

"It's to remind me, who I don't want to be" she admitted, smiling and cuddling back into his chest "… so I'm beautiful, even with my face covered in mascara?" she asked, a tone of playfulness in her voice. Will brought his lips to her and kissed her gently before nodding

"Amazingly so… and completely sexy as hell, You don't know how hard it was for me to say no to you this morning…" he revealed, his voice dropping an octave as he felt her hands inching down his body.

"Oh I think I do…" she said, lifting her gaze to meet his " Thank you, for stopping me… Not that I didn't want to, I did it just wasn't…"

"The right time" he finished, watching as she nodded and smiled. "Don't worry about a thing," he whispered, his mouth finding her ear once again "… we have the rest of our lives for that." He revealed, resting his hands on her lower back as she arched into him and he brought her in for a kiss that had lingered between them all day.

They awoke to the next day, safe in the comfort of each other's arms. Neither wanted to let go, but they both knew they had other places to be, it was time to go back. Getting up and dressed, Will began carrying the suitcases out to Emma's car, she would rive her own back and Will would follow behind.

Emmas' mother watched as Will brought case after case down the stairs and her daughter followed with the last case. She walked over to her mother and threw her arms around her.

"I love you momma…" she said, holding tighter than she ever had before, looking over her shoulder she saw Kevin watching this interaction closely. She gave him a small smile and turned towards the door. Will came in and offered his hand to Mrs Pillsbury; she shook her head at his gesture choosing to pull him in for a hug instead.

"It was really nice to meet you Mrs Pillsbury, I'm just sorry about the conditions that caused it…" Will said, his eyes finding the floor. The older woman nodded her head and looked over at her daughter with raised eyebrows.

"Maybe next time we meet, it will be because of a happier occasion…" she hinted, Will smiled and Emma rolled her eyes, her cheeks blushing. Will walked over to Emma and his arm found her waist, as they began to leave they heard a voice.

"Hey Red…" Kevin shouted, from his seat at the breakfast bar "… I'm sorry, for everything I ever did to you." He shook his head and stood up, approaching them slowly " I know I can never take it back, and I know I damn near ruined your life but I'm sorry. I was jealous, you had it all back then and you have it all now… You moved on, I didn't… You were always smarter than me, people seemed to like you better and I was jealous…" he revealed, Emmas mouth opened and she let go of Will. Walking back over to where her brother was standing, his hands in his pockets and his gaze now searching the floor. She stepped to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug that surprised everyone in the room, including herself.

"It's okay Kev… I forgive you, don't beat yourself up over it anymore okay…" she told him, stepping back and nodding her head.

"You better take care of my sister…" he warned, looking over at Will who was nodding his agreement. Emma walked to Will and he held out his hand, taking it in her own, they began to leave the house, stopping at the doorway when Emma turned her head and addressed Kevin once more

"…Take good care of mom, if you don't I'll bring Will back…" she giggled, watching as both her mom and brother started laughing too.

They walked outside and over to Emmas' car, she leant her back against the door on the drivers' side and Will leaned into her. "You ready to go…" he asked, his reaching to brush a stray curl back behind her ear. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking one last look at the house, she nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she whispered, as Will leant forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. He reached behind her and opened up the car door, motioning for her to step inside. She complied with his request and buckled herself in, after starting the engine she wound her window down and Will poked his head through to capture her lips in a kiss that would have to last him the ten hour journey home. After a few minutes he pulled away and smiled

"Now that's given me something to think about on the way back…" he smiled, watching as her face lit up and her eyebrows arched.

"If you think that was great, wait until we get home." She promised, biting her lip and winding up her window before Will had the chance to kiss her again. He stepped away from the car and shook his head as he made his way over to his car.

His head was filled with thoughts of her beautiful smile, her lips, the softness of her skin as he held her in the night. It was almost enough to make him go back to her car, take her in his arms and make love to her right there and then. He shook the thoughts out of his head trying to control his urges, It was going to be a long journey home, but the past few days had been one hell of a ride, surely he could wait ten more hours. Couldn't he?

**Okay, reviews as always are welcome, oh and I noticed that I'm getting close to 100 reviews and I have decided, take note of the way I ended this chapter. I am, as a present for my faithful reviewers, going to write a little chapter which I am calling "the hidden chapter" and I will email it to the lucky people who give me my next 23 reviews and help me reach 100… Also, I'm considering taking a request from my lucky 100****th**** reviewer and writing them a one shot of their choice.**

**Much love to you all and thank you xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay guys at the time I am posting this I am seeing that there have been 95 reviews, just 5 more to go and you will receive notice of who is my lucky 100****th**** reviewer. I will also send all you beautiful people who have been my last 25 reviewers the elusive hidden chapter that takes place between this chapter and the last one (Clara and Missy, you have both set your profiles so messages cannot be received my email addy is ****, please get in touch so you can get yours. X X**

The drive home had been intense, ten straight hours of driving, well apart from the little detour they had made upon passing a little known forest.

Pulling into the car park outside Emmas' condo Will ran his fingers through his hair and watched in awe as Emma waltzed over to his car. He unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the car as she sauntered around to him, he could have sworn he saw a slight jaunt to her walk and he smiled knowingly.

"Home Sweet Home" she said, letting her hand find his and her head fall to his shoulder. They walked across the car park and entered the condo, their stroll was languid and lazy, neither wanting to rush a thing, just happy to savour every second of being with each other.

In a way they were both scared, scared of what would happen once the door to Emmas' apartment opened. Would the premise of supposed conduct start to worm it's way back into their lives, or could they carry on with their lives just as they had in Virginia, together.

A bell sounded and the doors to the elevator opened, as they stepped inside, Will found Emmas' hand leave his and find its way into the back pocket of his jeans. He looked down at her, her hair perfectly in place and her clothes immaculate, only a small browning leaf that had managed to attach itself to a bright red curl remained to serve as a reminder of their earlier indiscretion. Will brought his fingers to her hair and gently toyed with the chosen curl, removing the leaf and holding it up in front of her sheepishly.

"Maybe next time we should choose some place a little less… engulfed in nature" he laughed, watching as Emma bit back her words and smiled that nervous smile she did the one that showed off her excellent oral hygiene. She brought her hand up to his and fingered the leaf gently, watching as it curled slightly at her touch, just as she had only hours ago in Wills arms.

"I guess this signifies the end of anything remotely normal with us…" Emma said watching as Wills eyes questioned her words, she bit her lip and pointed to the leaf "…all good things must come to an end." She finished, her eyes now glancing up at the rising numbers of the elevator display panel. Will shook his head and brought his lips to her neck, sucking gently just below her ear, where he had earlier learnt, made her whole body shiver.

"I intend on making sure this never ends…" he whispered, his voice breathy and also strained. His body spun, so he now stood in front of her, one arm snaking around her waist as the other scooped her legs from beneath her.

"Will…" she squealed lightly, having never been picked up like this before and being completely unaware of exactly how ladylike she looked in this pose. Will brought his lips to the sensitive skin just below her ear and whispered once more

"Don't fight it Em… just give in…" he blew a cold air onto her, making the hairs on her neck and arms stand on end. She brought her arms up to wrap themselves around his neck, her lips finding his as the bell sounded and the elevator doors opened up onto her floor. Will stepped out of the elevator with exact precision and made his way to her front door with Emma still comfortably in his grasp and his lips still attached to hers.

They almost made it to the door when Will noticed a girl curled up in the corner of the doorway, her head resting on her jean clad knees which were pulled up to her chest as far as they could get, although they were struggling to get too close due to her baby bump. Will stopped kissing Emma, and she looked at his in confusion before following his gaze to the girl on the floor. Letting her arms unfurl from around his neck she urged him to lower her to the floor and he did so, stepping over to the girl on the floor and letting his hand find her shoulder. She jumped a little at his touch and her blonde hair spilled out of the hood that had covered her head.

"Mr Schue…" she said, looking at him, her eyes wide with the paradox of fear and relief. He guided her to her feet as Emma searched her pockets for her keys.

"Quinn, are you okay… is everything okay?" he asked, a tone in his voice that even Emma knew wasn't just concern for his pupil. He loved the Glee kids; each one of them had become a favourite of his for different reasons and as much as he tried to keep a professional relationship with them, when they had a problem, when they were hurt, he truly hurt with them.

Quinn nodded slightly, her hands resting on her baby bump, which had become amazingly obvious over the past few weeks. She looked up at Will and opened her mouth although no words came out, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath willing the words to exit her mouth.

"I had completely forgotten you had gone to Virginia," she admitted, shaking her head and looking down at her stomach, having been unable to see her feet for a while now "… I only remembered when I got here and I uh, I just really need to talk to someone" she said, biting her lip as a sea of tears held position behind her cerulean eyes. Emma, who had been listening to the exchange between Quinn and Will opened her door and invited them inside. Quinn followed Will to living room and Emma noticed how childlike she looked. She couldn't help but fight back her own tears as she watched Will remove his coat and sit down next to the girl who broke down, before collapsing into his arms.

Will looked up at Emma, his mouth forming a small 'o' and his eyes begging her to help him, although he was clearly someone the kids felt they could open up to, he didn't have a clue about teenage girls, especially ones who were pregnant. She walked over to the sofa and sat herself next to Quinn, her hand moving forward towards the young girl, hesitating only for a brief moment before she shook her fears away and began to rub soothing circles on the teens back.

"It's okay honey, we're here…" Emma said, reassuringly, gazing at Will and sharing a look of sympathy. Quinn sat up and looked over at Emma, she smiled and nodded her head. Emma scooted closer to Quinn and gasped a little as the girl lowered her head and rested it against her chest. Her eyes wide and her breathing a little shaky she began to surprise herself when she let her arms find their way around the blonde girl, holding her in an almost maternal embrace as she rocked her back and forth soothingly.

"I uh, I'm really scared Miss P…" Quinn began, her voice wavering and showing signs of the fear that Emma had seen in her eyes "… I don't know what I'm going to do, I can't raise this baby… I can't…" she admitted, looking up and over at Will who shook his head at her, begging her not to say anything more "… that's why I was giving her to Terri. She needs a father and I can't give her that…"

"Neither can I…" Will said, looking down at his feet and taking a breath "…I'm not her father Quinn, Puck is, now I know it's going to be hard but you can do this" he informed her, standing up and letting his hands find his pockets as he fought back his own tears.

"We will be here if you need us to help out Quinn, I can set you up at Planned Parenthood, both of you…" Emma chimed in, feeling the need to help Will out, after all he had done for her the past few days it was the least she could do.

Quinn looked up at them and nodded, her eyes finding Will again as she apologised "I'm sorry, I just… I know you'd have been really good to her". Emma let her arms fall from around Quinn's delicate frame and stood up, walking over to the kitchen she began to fill the kettle before replacing it back on the stove.

Will walked over Quinn and kneeled down in front of her, his hand cupping hers as he looked into her eyes. "You have nothing to be afraid of, you're not going to have to do this alone… Miss Pillsbury and I will do anything we can to make this easier on you…" he informed her watching as she took in the information and nodded her acceptance.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Emma asked from the kitchen, pulling three cups down from an above cupboard and placing them down gently on the marble countertops. Quinn shook her head and got to her feet politely declining the drink.

"I should go, Rachel's probably wondering where I am…" she revealed, watching as both Will and Emma displayed signs of confusion "…Her dads' have been amazingly kind in letting me stay there, and it's kinda nice having a girl around, someone my own age to talk to…" she informed them with a shrug of her shoulders. Of all the people they had expected Quinn to be staying with, Rachel was definitely not on their list. "Besides, I kinda heard you were having a tough time too…" she said looking over at Emma and offering her a small smile "I'm sorry about your dad, are you okay?"

Emma nodded and looked at Will her heart singing as s "I'm getting there…" she admitted, turning her gaze back to the counter top and filling each cup with boiling water straight from the kettle.

Quinn began to walk to the door stopping before she reached the exit and waking back over to Emma and throwing her arms around her in an embrace that shocked her slightly. Emma felt her arms wrap around Quinn's body of their own accord, Will smiling at how she was beginning to open herself up to these kind of interactions.

"Thank you Miss P… " Quinn said, letting her arms fall to her side and walking towards the door once more "Mr Schue…I'll see you tomorrow…" she nodded and made her way out of the apartment. Will closed the door behind her and turned around resting his entire body against it, slowly sliding down till his bottom hit the floor. He let his head fall back as he let out a breath he had been holding for a while now.

Emma watched as his body shook a little, inching closer to him slowly, until she stood over him with a cup of hot tea in her hand.

"Here…I wasn't sure how you liked it so I made it how I like it… extra sweet" she said, offering him the cup. He took it in his hands but didn't get up off the floor, he figured if he stayed there blocking the entrance, nothing more would get in and intrude upon the much-needed alone time he wanted to share with Emma. He smiled when he saw her bend to the floor, scooting herself cautiously across the wooden flooring until she was right next to him. Her head fell to his shoulder and his followed suit, resting on top of her beautiful fiery curls. He felt her hand on his knee, gently squeezing him before tracing a path up his thigh. Will smiled, his eyes getting heavy lidded from the long drive home.

"That was a nice thing you did for her Em," he said, watching as her eyes widened and she smiled.

"She needs nice people in her life…" she admitted, chewing the inside of her mouth, as she always did when she was thinking. Will nodded and placed his cup down on the floor before pulling her into his lap and kissing her nose gently.

"They don't come much nicer than you…" he whispered, bringing his lips to hers, kissing her gently as his hands roamed all over her body, one tangling itself into her hair, the other composing a symphony of circles on her lower back. She let her hand find his hair, urging him to continue the kiss and he complied. When they broke apart he placed a final kiss on the tip of her nose before guiding her to her feet.

"I think we should get some rest, we've had a hectic past few days…" he said, watching as she nodded her compliance.

"I should shower" she admitted, he knew she had been waiting for the opportunity to shower, he'd actually been quite surprised that after their little spontaneous stop off earlier on, she hadn't drove home at high speed in order to shower, but that was the effect he had on her. He helped her in ways she had yet to thank him for.

"I'll be right here when you get out…" he whispered, his fingers letting go of hers as she smiled gratefully.

He watched with eager eyes as she walked away from him, towards the bathroom and only when he heard the water run did he finally get to his feet. He stared at the two doors in front of him wondering which one to choose. Should he go into his own room and see Emma in the morning, or would she be expecting him to be in her bed waiting for her.

He realised they hadn't spoken about this, and not wanting to make the wrong decision, he sat down on the floor outside the bathroom and waited for further instructions.

Emma finished up in the shower and wrapped the towel around her small delicate frame, rubbing at her hair with a spare towel, in an attempt to stop those annoying beads of excess water from dripping down her back. She stepped out of the bathroom and looked around for Will, he was nowhere to be seen. She felt her heart fall to her stomach, maybe he had left, finally weighed up his options and realised she wasn't worth it, but then she heard his voice.

"She did what?" he said, clenching the hand that wasn't holding his cell phone " No, that's not fair. I sent those forms to her over a week ago, signed… and I know she got them…" he confirmed, Emma watched him as he bent over the breakfast bar, his back to her, leaning on his elbows, looking completely perturbed. " What? No, I was not having an affair…" he began, slamming his hand down on the bar in frustration "… excuse me, Emma Pillsbury is my best friend, Look I don't see how me being in love with her is any of your business…" he trailed off.

Emma felt her jaw loosen and her mouth drop at his words, she brought her hand up to her mouth to cover the 'o' that it had fallen into. She watched as he shook his head and started again "… Yes, I love her, look, I signed those divorce papers, I want out and it's nothing to do with Emma, just do what you have to, send me more… I'll sign them, just don't bring Emma into this, she going through enough right now without my mess…" he admitted, an insecurity in his voice at the mention of her name.

He brought his phone away from his ear and slammed it down onto the breakfast bar, before bringing his hands to his face and trying to rub away the irritation he felt at this event. He stood upright, closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning around. Emma shook her head sympathetically and stepped closer to him, her arms finding his as her head found his chest. He let his arms wrap around her fragile frame, inhaling the scents of Jasmine he had grown so fond of.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, her fingers gripping his t-shirt as they held each other tightly. She felt his warm breath on her cool skin, she loved how his touch could make her body hum with complete satisfaction. Will nodded and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"It will be… " He admitted, letting his hands slide up her arms until they found hers and took them in his own. She smiled at him knowing that there was far too much going on in his head at the moment and wondering if maybe there was something she could do for him to ease a little bit of that overwhelming feeling. She began to lead him to her bedroom, the look of complete exhaustion on his face disappearing and being replaced by that darkening in his pupils that Emma had come to know and love.

She let her fingers find the bottom of his t-shirt, grabbing at it and pulling it over his head. His fingers hooked into the towel and began to undo it, watching greedily as it fell to the floor revealing her beautiful porcelain skin, flushed with excitement. She had unbuckled his belt and had begun to shimmy his jeans down his legs watching lovingly as he stepped out of them before closing the space between them in one stride.

His arms fell to her back, her body arching into him, feeling his soft skin against her as he directed her, blindly towards the bed. Her lips attacked his with a series of kisses that caused him to question why they had ever stopped in the first place. He let his hands find her hips as he lowered her to the bed, his weight now on top of her as he positioned himself at her entrance. He looked into her eyes for some kind of signal that she was okay with what was about to happen, and he got that confirmation, when she nodded at him and her hands gripped at his ass, pulling him forward so he entered her with force.

She moaned slightly at how good it felt having him inside her, her whole body shaking as they moved together, creating a steady pace. Will lifted himself up on his elbows, one hand on her hips steadying her as he pushed further into her, increasing his pace as he felt her tighten around him. She began to pant heavily, her fingers digging into the tender flesh on his back as she neared her release. Will brought his mouth to her ear, his fingers teasing at her breast, circling her taut nipples as he whispered words that Emma quickly understood to be Spanish.

"Usted es mi todo, Usted me completa" he murmured, his pace increasing dramatically as she began to climax, his name on the tip of her tongue, her name spilling out of his mouth like a religious declaration. Her body waned as her walls clamped down on him hard, his body shaking as he spilled into her. She looked at him, noticing his eyes were closed, she pleaded with him to look at her.

"Will…" she started, noticing how he remained inside her still, his body propped up on his elbow and his free hand moving up to her hair.

"Can you promise me something…" he whispered, watching as her eyes questioned him for answers to a question he hadn't asked "…These next few weeks, thing might start to get a little ugly… just, promise me that no matter what, you'll never doubt how much I love you… ok" he asked, Emma nodded, she knew exactly what was going on. She had gathered that Terri wasn't ready to give Will up without a fight, but now that she had Will, she was well and truly in his life, she didn't intend on giving him up either.

He slid out of her gently, rolling onto his back and closing his eyes, his hands guided her body to mould into his, her head finding its resting place on his chest and her hand straying to rest over his heart and together, they let the night envelope them as they fell asleep safe in the comfort of each others arms.

**Okay so the ending sucked! Also, I'm completely new to Spanish; I only speak French, Italian and Japanese myself so… yeah I'm a Mr Schue Spanish Virgin… hope I got this right. For those of you who like me don't speak Spanish he said, "You are my everything, you complete me" or at least I hope he did LOL!**

**xxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay firstly let me apologise for making you all wait for this, have had a busy few days. For those of you who want to read it, I decided to post the hidden chapter on my LJ page, under the name Lil_Paigles… feel free to read and review… actually please do so. I suppose part of the reason I haven't been so quick in getting this chapter up was due to lack of reviews also, I see loads of people reading but only a few loyal people reviewing. Thank you to those special people, you know who you are XxX**

The next morning Will awoke to find the space next to him empty. He sat up and looked around the room for any sign of Emmas' whereabouts. Unable to find her, he got up out of bed and decided to go shower, checking the clock to see he had an hour before he was supposed to be at work.

Stepping out of the bedroom, he felt his breath hitch at the sight before him, Emma was lying on her back on the thick, cream rug in the living room, staring at the ceiling. Every now and then she would giggle and mutter something to herself, before starting again. It warmed Wills' heart to see her like this, so carefree, so happy. He was glad that she was starting to take things one day at a time, and it seemed every day she would try and push her boundaries just that little bit further, learning to over come her fears on her own terms.

He crossed the living room without making a sound, and it was only when he lowered himself on to the floor next to her that Emma noticed she had been caught.

"Whatcha doin'?" Will asked playfully, staring up at the ceiling, trying to see through her eyes. Emma turned her head and bit her bottom lip, her hand finding his as their fingers intertwined between their bodies. Giving him a small smile her gaze shifted back to the ceiling.

"I got up this morning and I came out to make you some lunch… for work, and I realised I hadn't done this in a long while…so…" she admitted sheepishly, squeezing Wills hand tighter afraid he might run off due to her confession. Will's brow furrowed as he turned to look at her

"You haven't laid on a carpet?" he asked, watching as she let out a small laugh that soothed his heart before shaking her head.

"No silly… I um, I used to play this game all the time when I was a child…" She turned to face him and noticed he still had a confused look on his face. She loved the way his eyes would narrow and the corners of his mouth would twitch when he was confused. "…You look at the ceiling, then at all the woodchips scattered about and you see really funny things", her voice trailed off slightly as she realised how childish the actual concept sounded leaving her mouth. Will smiled and looked up at the ceiling again, giving her hand a gentle and reassuring squeeze, silently thanking her for sharing a part of her childhood with him.

"Oh yeah…" he said turning his head on an angle so it now rested next to hers, his leg locking over hers and his foot running up her calf "…What do you see?".

He felt her body tremble a little, and he almost died a little when he saw her tongue come out of her mouth to dampen her full, luscious lips as she shook her head "Right now… I can't see a thing" she admitted turning to face him, lying on her side while her free hand found his bare chest and began toying with the smattering of hair there "… I'm too busy concentrating on the incredibly sexy man lying next to me…" she whispered, her voice soft and airy against his ear. Will let out a giggle, and smiled.

"Incredibly sexy huh?" he teased, knowing that Emma found him attractive and was not scared to vocalise it was a real turn on for him. He loved that she loved him for who he was, in a way he'd always known that about her and it only made him love her more.

"Definitely…" Emma nodded and bit on her bottom lip innocently, as her hand slid down his chest and found the waistband of his pyjama bottoms pulling against the elastic and letting it snap back on his waist "… and handsome, charming… You're going to think I'm crazy but even when I close my eyes all I see is you…"

Will began to sit up much to Emmas' dismay, she looked at him questioningly. Had her revelation scared him off already? She shook her head, mentally berating herself for having been so open, and his next words shook her to the core.

"Maybe I should stay away… give you a chance to miss me…" he stated, watching as Emmas gaze fell to the floor, her lips parted and her breathing staggering a little. Feeling his heart break at how hurt she looked her let his fingers find her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his "…I'm kidding Emma" he admitted noticing the corners of her mouth turn upwards slightly.

"Don't tease me Will…" she asked, a tone in her voice that Will had only heard once before, the time she had told he was a lot to lose. It was that tone that made him realise how much she wanted to be with him, how much she cared for him. He shook his head, silently reassuring her that he wouldn't, his hand found itself in her curls toying with them absentmindedly as she continued to speak "… I like being with you, I'm actually a little sad that you have to go to work…"

Will glanced up at the clock on the wall and saw that he only had a half hour left to get himself ready, he would have to forgo the shower until he came back home that night, but spending time with Emma had taken precedent and that was alright. He stood up and pulled her to her feet, letting her body rest against his own as he held her close, placing small kisses on her forehead as her arms came up to rest between them on his chest. He held her for a moment, savouring the feeling of having her in his arms, the idea of him having something so perfectly easy, warming his very heart.

He began to walk to the bedroom and change for the day. Noticing that she stood in the doorway watching his every move. When he began buttoning his shirt he saw her eyes light up as she covered the space between them quickly, her nimble fingers finding the buttons on shirt and assisting him in getting ready. He let his mind wander, thinking of how he could get very used to this, very quickly. She left the top button open purposely, letting her fingers linger a little longer than they should have on the collar of his shirt before she pulled him in for a deep, loving kiss.

They broke apart, Wills head resting against hers, their noses touching gently. "I'm going to miss you…" Emma whispered, returning the small smile that had appeared on Wills face, at this comment. He kissed her once more before whispering back.

"Just close your eyes and I'll be there…"

Emma stood back, her cheeks turning red and her hands finding her hair, running her fingers through her curls and feeling slightly ashamed that he had chosen to echo her words.

"See, I knew you'd think I was crazy…" she admitted, turning her back and walking out of the bedroom with Will in tow. They walked over to the breakfast bar where Emma picked up the sacked lunch she had prepared earlier, and handed it to Will who smiled appreciatively.

"I don't think you're crazy…" he admitted, grabbing his beaten up, old satchel and slinging it over his shoulder. He stepped to her and placed a small kiss on her nose

"…I love you, and I shall see you after work?" he asked, knowing he would see her, but not wanting her to think he was assuming anything.

Emma nodded "Definitely…" she said, her fingers finding the bottom of her sun yellow vest and playing inattentively with the stitching "… Dinner will be ready at six" she informed him, watching his eyes light up at her statement. She wondered if it was the idea of having dinner cooked for him, or having dinner with her that was the reason for the excitement in his eyes. A small part of her wondered if he had ever looked at Terri this way, and if so, why Terri hadn't wanted to make sure Dinner was ready for this man when he came home every night, just to receive this look. A look that nearly brought her to her knees.

"Perfect…" Will whispered, giving her one last kiss before heading for the front door. He grabbed his coat off the hanger and threw it over his shoulder before turning back to face her. He noticed she was watching him leave with just as much love in her eyes as she would have the moment he arrived home. He hadn't given himself a chance to think of how much he was going to miss her today, although he new one thing for sure, lunch wasn't going to be the same without her. He smiled and raised his gaze to meet hers

"1687…" he said, watching as it became Emmas' turn to be confused, she shook her head and stepped over to him.

"Excuse me?"

"1687…" he began again, his fingers finding the strap of her vest top that had fallen from her shoulder, and gently pushing it back into place "… It's the number of freckles that cover the top half of your body, not counting the places restricted from view by your clothes…" he admitted, feeling his own cheeks heat up as Emma smiled.

"You counted my freckles…" he eyes where filled with wonder, amazement and Will could have sworn he saw admiration somewhere in those messy muddy orbs. He brought his hand to his hair and ran his fingers through his messy curls, letting out a small breath as he nodded.

"I watched you sleep, after the funeral… and I couldn't think of a better way to spend those four hours, than committing each and every beautiful mark to memory…" his hand reached for her face, cupping her cheek as she leant into his touch. With every word that left his mouth he was making it hard for himself to leave and even harder for her to let him go "… Now who's crazy" he whispered, his lips finding hers once more, dropping his bag on the floor and letting his arms snake around her waist, lifting her gently as their kiss deepened. He heard her moan against his mouth, and he realised he had to go, if he stayed a second longer he knew he would never leave.

He lowered her to the floor, his fingers lingering in hers as he bent to retrieve his bag, slinging it over his shoulder once more.

"I'll see you at six…" he informed her, placing a small kiss on her palm and walking to the door "… I love you Em"

Emma brought her hand up to her heart and smiled, "I love you too… see you at six". She saw the door close and she let her head fall back, her body finding it way back over to the rug where she took up residence on the floor once again. It was always going to be hard, watching him leave but it soothed her to know he wouldn't be home long. She looked up at the woodchip ceiling and smiled; closing her eyes she let a small hum of satisfaction leave her mouth.

It had been a rough few weeks for Emma, but lying on the floor of her apartment, with the promise of Will coming back in a few hours, she knew she a lot to be thankful for. Will had done so much for her that she knew she would never find the words to thank him properly, but maybe one day she would find a way to repay him. Yes… maybe one day.

**Okay guys I know this was short n fluffeh, just a little something, something that I needed to post tonight, before the big one tomorrow. I promise you guys will get a double-parter tomorrow, and they will be much longer. Don't forget to review please xxX**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay my friends here is part one… Hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review… XxX**

Emma looked at the clock and her heart ached, she had three more hours to wait until Will would be home. He had called her on his lunch break, explaining to her how he missed her and things just weren't the same without her around. She had sat at the breakfast bar, turning a wooden spoon around on the marble countertop as she listened to the dulcet tones his voice made when he spoke her name. She had admitted to herself a long time ago that she could get lost in his eyes, and the first time she heard him sing she had almost fallen off her chair. He had a kind of power within his voice that Emma knew, could be her downfall.

Then she heard something else that made her heart sink, she heard a laugh, a womans laugh. She heard the velvet tones of another person saying his name, and it dawned on her of course he wouldn't sit alone for lunch. Now that the female population of McKinley knew he was single they wouldn't let him sit alone for lunch, hell no, he would have had to make room for the extra chairs they'd drag just to be within his vicinity. Emmas' gaze fell to the floor, searching for her heart, she couldn't find it.

She had listened to him as he spoke of how the children were missing her, mentioning once or twice of how Rachel had passed him multiple times during the day, each time she had smiled at him knowingly. She listened as he reassured her that Rachel would keep their secret safe, but then she stopped listening to him and began listening to her mind, which was working overtime trying to analyse his last comment.

Their secret... Was their relationship a secret? Emma had learnt long before her teens that anything that needed to be kept a secret wasn't right. She had known that Will was having a hard time with his divorce and that he wouldn't want everyone to know about them, not just yet and she knew that it was for her sake and not his own but as much as her heart knew this, she couldn't silence the voice in her head that told her otherwise. Or was it just the fact that this woman, the one who sang his name moments earlier, was sitting next to him that their relationship was a secret, did he not want to announce to her that he was with someone. Emma scolded herself for thinking such a thing, she knew he would never hurt her, she knew that… didn't she?

As Emma came back to reality she realised Will had continued talking. She bit her bottom lip and held back the urge to ask him if he was ashamed of people finding out about them, instead she took her frustration out on the pasta that was boiling in the pan, stirring vigorously. It was only when she heard the faint din of the lunch bell ring that she realised they had been on the phone for an hour, and she hadn't said a word. She coughed a little to clear her throat which had become dry throughout their conversation, a small smile taking over her face as she heard him whisper huskily down the phone that he loved her, missed her and couldn't wait to be back home with her. She had to stop herself once more from asking him the question that was burning inside her, eating away at her stomach and making her feel a little queasy. Instead she acknowledged his declaration and returned the sentiment, albeit warily.

She turned the heat down on the pasta, letting it simmer gently as she began chopping the fresh peppers and tomatoes to accompany the dish she was intending on serving for dinner. Her mind continuing its crusade against her heart, but neither winning the conflict outright. That was when she glanced up at the clock, noted the time and decided that three hours of worrying was too much. She needed to do something, and she needed to do it soon.

She heard her phone vibrate against the glass panel that was the centre of her coffee table and as she walked over to retrieve it she noticed it was a text from Will.

_The silence isn't so bad until I look at my hands and feel sad, because the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly. I really miss you Em XX_

She read the words and instantly her heart was restored, she felt a warmth creep up inside her and she knew, now was her chance.

The drive over to the other side of town usually only took ten minutes but the traffic was unusually heavy, lorries were taking up the entire expanse of the left hand lane, making it impossible for Emma to take a shortcut and so the excursion had taken considerably longer. She pulled up outside the old building, surveying her surroundings she noticed a couple of beaten up old cars, just like the one Will drove. She walked up the pathway to the big double doors and stepped inside.

The smell of lemon bleach was strong and would have been over powering had Emma not been used to it. She walked over to the elevator and pressed the button on the wall, when the doors opened and she stepped inside, her fingers found the button marked '4' before returning to dangle in front of her lap as she rode the elevator to her desired floor. When the small bell sounded and the doors slid open, Emma stepped outside and walked the green-carpeted floor over to the wooden door marked 4A. She let her fingers find the knocker on the door and rap three times before bringing her hand back down and waiting for an answer.

The door opened slowly, a small petite blonde answered with a scowl on her face.

"If it isn't Little Miss Home wrecker…" the blonde spat, letting the door swing open fully as her hands fell to her hips "…You've taken my husband, what more do you want?" she asked, watching as Emma bit her bottom lip and her gaze found the floor. She let out a small breath and lifted her gaze to meet the steely blue eyes of Wills wife

"Can we talk…Please?" she asked, her fingers nervously playing with the bottom on her skirt as Terri stepped forward to her "…Look I came around here to ask you not to do this" Emma pleaded, watching as a small laugh escaped the blondes mouth, and she shook her head.

"He is the one who wanted a divorce… He is the one who started this…"

"You're hurting him…" Emma shouted, the emotion in her voice, raw and unnerving to both Terri and herself. She had always been proud that she had never raised her voice to another person, but when it came to Will she felt the need to protect him "…Don't you think you've put him through enough? He is a good man Terri…"

"Now he's your man, you got your wish…" Terri said, her eyebrows narrowing as she stepped back into her apartment.

"This isn't about Will and I…" Emma began, only to find herself being stopped mid sentence.

"That's where you're wrong… he left me for you, and now you're both going to pay because the only way you are ever going to truly have him, will be if he does what I say and gives me everything…" Terri smiled, her eyes narrowed and a look of sheer satisfaction on her face. Emmas' mouth fell into a small 'o' and she shook her head

"You really are a terrible person…" she stated, watching as Terri's' smile only got bigger.

"Thank you… and you…" she said, stepping to Emma once more "You are a home wrecker, with the worlds most pathetic excuse for a man as her boyfriend… he's really not all that great. Those kids will always come first, I hope you enjoy being second best…" she said letting her fingers find the door and begin to close it, that was until she heard a mans voice from the other end of the hallway.

"Emma… what are you doing here?" it asked, and as Emma spun in her tracks she saw Will walking towards the apartment with a look of confusion on his face.

"I came to uh…" Emma started as she looked at him and turned her head on an angle, she noticed he had a purse in his hand, and it wasn't hers "… What are you doing here?" she asked, stepping closer to him.

His hand found his hair as he ran his fingers through his curls, looking down at the purse in his hands and realising Emmas gaze was fixed on it.

"I have a mediation meeting with Terri and lawyer, she left something in her car…" he offered, holding the bag out in front of him as if offering an explanation as to why he had hold of it. Emma bit her bottom lip and began to walk towards him, making her way to nearest exit.

"I guess I'd better go…" she murmured, her heart beating fast and her pace increasing as she made her way to the elevator. Terri wasting no opportunity to wish her goodbye with a look of smug satisfaction on her face. Will watched as Emma stood by the elevator waiting for the doors to open, her eyes avoiding all contact with him, her hands clenched at her sides and she was shaking her head a little because he noticed the red beret on her head shift in its sitting a little.

When to doors opened Emma found her eyes widen at the sight of the brunette inside, she was tall, leggy and her brown curls fell all the way down her back, her fitted white blouse was unbuttoned at the top, showing just the right amount of cleavage and she had a pair of thick rimmed black glasses covering her intensely blue eyes. Emma's mouth fell open and she took a step back letting the woman step out of the elevator. She watched the woman walk over to Will and reach for her purse, letting her finger linger on his longer than she probably should have before smiling

"You ready Will…"

Terri smiled at the sight she saw before her and looked over Wills shoulder at Emma who was now starting to panic a little, she noticed that her breathing was erratic and her hands were fidgeting, she looked like a deer trapped in the headlights.

"Looks like you might end up living my life after all…" Terri smiled, watching as Emma shook her head and turned to take the stairs, her pace increasing as she started to run slightly, she had to get away. Will stepped to Terri and grabbed her by the wrist, his action shocking both her and the brunette stood next to him.

"What did you say to her?" he asked, a look of hatred on his face that reminded Terri of how he looked when he had discovered she was lying about being pregnant. Terri smiled "I just gave her a few pointers on how to cope with being second best… but judging by the way she just looked at you…" Terri said, nodding at Will lawyer who stood their watching the scene unfold, her fingers flicking through her notepad "… I'm pretty sure Emma's probably running home to cry herself to sleep" she finished, letting out a small giggle at the thought of Emma suffering.

"You are unbelievable Terri…" Will said, letting go of her arm and throwing it back at her, he turned to his lawyer and shook his head "… I don't want mediation, she can have it all… I have what I need…" he stated turning to face Terri once more, his finger pointing in the direction of the stairs "… that woman you just upset, she is all I will ever need" he stated, turning to walk after Emma. He reached the top of the stairs and shouted "Emma… wait" watching as her red beret and matching coat disappeared from his view. Terri stepped out in the hallway and smiled, trying to mask the hurt she felt when she saw how much Will cared for Emma. She remembered he had looked at her like that once, back when he loved her but now he loved Emma and rather than wallowing in her own self pity Terri carried on her attempt of self preservation, turning to him and shouting,

"You'd better run Will, the way she left you might not even have her anymore…"

Will looked back at his soon to be ex wife and shook his head before taking the stairs two at a time in order to try and catch up with Emma, he had to let her know that what Terri had said wasn't true and he knew he had some explaining to do bout the brunette who's touch had caused more heartache than he knew.

He managed to catch up with her before she had reached the double glass doors at the entrance to the apartment complex. He had been grateful that he hadn't changed out of his sneakers after Glee as they made it much easier to chase someone wearing three-inch heels. He reached out for her arm and pulled back on it, stopping her from going any further, she spun to him and closed her eyes not wanting to face him, not knowing if she had the courage to look at him, to look into those eyes that she had come to love so much.

"Emma…" he whispered, watching as she began to struggle against him pulling herself further away from him as his hands found her waist, holding her still.

"Is that why you didn't want me here… not because of Terri but because of her…" Emma voice wavered and her entire body shook as she clenched her eyes shut tight, finally ready to say what had been on her mind all day. Will shook his head, his face showing how heartbroken he was at this comment. How it hurt him to think that Emma thought he wanted anyone but her.

"She's my lawyer Emma, it's not like that…" he explained, watching as she finally opened her eyes and a small tear found its way down her face. She sucked in a breath and looked at him the same way she did that day she told him she was leaving, that she couldn't see him everyday without feeling heartbroken.

"I saw the way she looked at you…" she whispered, a tone of defeat in her voice. He tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her closer to him, determined to show her that she was it for him. She was his end game.

"Em, let me explain…" he said, his voice raw and hoarse, he saw how vulnerable she looked and the sadness in her eyes that he had caused. He had tried to protect her from all this, that's why he hadn't told her about the conversation with his lawyer on the phone last night. He didn't want her to have to deal with his mess so soon after having lost her father. He tried to convince himself he was protecting her, but looking at her standing in front of him, her heart breaking right before his eyes, he knew he should never have kept it from her. He should have told her everything, it was secrets that had ruined his marriage with Terri, and he didn't want that for them. He wanted Emma to know that, but his mouth wouldn't let him speak. He just stood there, gripping her waist and shaking his head.

Emma pushed her hands against his, trying to break his hold on her, her fiery red curls sticking to her face due to the excess of tears now betraying her and leaving her eyes.

"Get your hands off of me…" she said, stepping back and shaking her head "… I thought I knew you, I guess I was wrong…" and with that she turned and ran once more only this time he didn't run after her. He stood in the empty hallway with four words lingering unsaid on his lips

"I need you Emma"

**Hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, you didn't think life was gonna be all roses for them now did you… You have to have some great arguments of the Wemma Sex won't be as full of WIN as we know it will be. Now be nice readers and review! xx**


	19. Chapter 19

Apologies for keeping you all waiting, two sick kids hasn't been easy… xx much love xx

The drive back home was long and arduous, Wills foot grinding so hard into the accelerator he was surprised it didn't fall through the bottom of his rusted old car. He had driven through at least two red lights, thanking all the gods that he hadn't been caught. The only thing he was capable of thinking about was the look on her face as she had turned her back on him and walked away. Just thinking about this made his heart hurt, his chest already sore from the excessive pounding. He had seen the way she had looked at him, the heat rising in her cheeks due to being caught with Terri, he hadn't really been surprised to see her there, he knew she would fight his corner in any situation, but what made matters worse was the look on her face when she saw Shelby stepping out of the elevator dressed, the way she was.

He couldn't blame Emma for leaving, hell if he had seen her come out of a confined space with a nearly half naked guy he would have probably gone into overdrive too. All he really wanted was a chance to explain. Explain how she had nothing to worry about because he was not that guy, the one who continued looking when he was with someone, but knowing that, that was exactly what he had done when he was with Terri caused him to hurt a little bit more. He wasn't sure if she would even believe him if he did tell her that she had nothing to worry about, see in his life he had never really had someone like Emma, she was his constant.

He pulled into the parking lot, and unbuckled himself before shooting out of the car at lightning speed not even bothering to lock his car doors in his urge to get to her as quick as he could. He ran to the elevator and pushed the buttons, noticing that the lift was taking its time, he opted for the stairs. Taking two with one step he found himself at Emmas door before his mind had a chance to assess the situation. He pulled the single silver key from his pocket and inserted it into the door, turning it around with his eyes tightly shut.

When he stepped inside his eyes panned the room before stopping on the mass of red curls covering the tear stricken face of a broken woman. He walked over to where she sat and took note that she had changed, her hair was wet and so were the hundreds of mascara dotted tissues scattered around her. He knelt in front of her, his hand going to her knee but when she pulled away from him and shook her head, her eyes wide with fear he knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Emma…" he began trying to keep her gaze, because they both knew that their eyes could say more than their words could ever convey "… Emma, please talk to me I swear there is nothing going on with Shelby and I…" his words fell on deaf ears, Emma turned her head and clenched her eyes shut and along with it her jaw. Will let his fingers find their way to her leg once more, and when she pulled back again he knew this could be the end. He chose to sit next to her, his hands finding his hair as he shook his gaze to the floor.

"I've messed up… I uh, I just didn't want you worrying over this Em, after everything you've been through, you shouldn't have to deal with my life…" he noticed that she was shaking her head at this comment. Looking up at her, he saw a hurt he couldn't imagine, her fiery curls plastered to her tear stained face as she mustered up the courage to talk to him.

"I'm sorry, I must have gotten this all wrong, I could have sworn you said we we're together…" her voice was full of anger and confusion, her eyes glazing over with fresh tears. Will nodded slowly, trying to assure her that they were very much together but her next words nearly knocked the life right out of him "…I guess I was stupid for letting myself believe I'd ever really be part of _your_ life" she said, standing up from the couch and walking towards her room. Will stood up and grabbed her by the arm, spinning her around to face him. The words he wanted to say wouldn't leave his mouth, his brain refusing to allow anything but basic motor function to be used and so when all he could muster up was a small breath Emma shook arm from his hold.

"I'm sorry Will… I can't do this. I can't be your rebound anymore…" she stepped back, putting a distance between them that Will wished didn't exist "… you haven't deal with your divorce as you should, alone… and that's my fault for being selfish and wanting you so badly, but I can't keep this up any longer…" she shook her head and brought her hands to cross in front of her chest, the one defence mechanism she had mastered "…You… being with you, was a dream… one I'd spent many nights lost in… but I…" Will shook his head, his eyes pleading with her not to say the words he saw on the tip of her tongue "…I think It's time I woke up…"

He saw the room spinning, suddenly becoming lost in hues of yellow he had never seen before. A pain in his chest that hit him so hard he almost fell backwards. He let his hands fall to his sides, dangling lifelessly as she offered him a small sympathetic smile. Not knowing what else to do, her turned on his heels and began exiting the house, the door closing behind him leaving Emma to find her way back to the couch and drown in her sorrows.

She thought about where he was, what he would be doing. Was this enough to send him running right back to Terri, or into the arms of that Shelby woman who was clearly attracted to him. She tried to shake the thoughts out of her head, berating herself for even thinking that way of Will, of all the things he was, weak was not one of them. He was kind, sweet, loving, caring… and even though it broke her heart to think it, he deserved so much more than her. He deserved so much more than to have to come home to a very insecure other half, someone who got nervous if another woman so much as mouthed his name. For a person who helped children deal with self-esteem issues, when it came to herself, Emmas' self esteem was pitiable. She let her head fall into her hands, her chest shaking with the sobs she elicited, her legs swinging up beside her on the sofa as she let it all finally come out. She shed tears for her father, for the woman he left behind and children who would miss him dearly, she shed tears for Will, for everything he was going through, all the heartache Terri had put him through and now she too had hurt him but most of all she cried, for letting him go.

A knock at her door roused Emma from her tears, slowly getting to her feet she made her way over to the entrance and stared through the small peephole. She opened the door and quickly remembered the mascara marks on her face, bringing a hand up to wipe them away she noticed the person on the other side of the threshold smile.

"Hey um, is Mr Schue here?" the girl spoke, a look of pity on her face at the sight before her. Emma shook her head and let out a small forced breath.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I uh, I don't know where he is… he left a few minutes ago, you must have just missed him" Emma felt the tears stinging her eyes; she shook her head, trying to compose herself before she noticed that Quinn was soaking wet "…Do you want to come in?"

The blonde nodded and stepped inside the apartment, noticing how the faint smell of Wills aftershave mixed with Emma's salty tears filled the room. She let the door close behind her as she followed Emma back to the sofa, watching as Emma's eyes scanned the apartment as if looking for something she had lost. Quinn sat down on the comfortable sofa as she had done days before, her fingers playing nervously in her lap.

"He was supposed to take me to Planned Parenthood, he told me to meet him here tonight…" she offered the explanation although Emma hadn't asked for it. Noticing Emmas' mouth open into a small 'o' as she explained Wills' forgetfulness, Quinn shrugged "… It's okay Miss P. I can go another time… are you okay?" she asked, feeling a sudden concern for the woman who had helped her so many times with her problems. Emma nodded unbelievingly and Quinn could have sworn she saw her eyes gloss over as she reached for another tissue from the near empty box that sat between them.

"I'm fine…" Emma offered, bringing the tissue up to dab underneath her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears from falling down her face. Quinn felt a sudden urge to comfort the older woman, and when she brought her hand to Emmas back she opened her mouth a little, she knew the guidance councillor didn't touch many people, of things for that matter. They had all noticed how she had cleaned the seat of the bus to Sectionals after being told it was against health and safety to stand for the duration of the journey. They had all watched as she chose not to sit nearby to them, at first Quinn assumed she was giving the teens their space, but they had come to realise that she just handled her issues with her mysophobia alone, it was best dealt with that way.

"You don't look fine Miss P… Is it Mr Schue, did he say something…"

"No… It's um, we're not right for each other Quinn…"

"Are you kidding, I've seen they way you look at each other, even when he was married. You guys are like that Romeo and Juliet, you know, without the death and stuff…Even when he's not with you, you're on his mind Puck and I caught him drawing hearts on your yearbook picture today" Quinn noticed Emma smile sadly before shaking her shoulder length red curls and biting back on her lip.

"We both have a lot going on at the moment, personal stuff, we just…It's hard" she finished, looking down at the floor as if it held the answers to everything. Quinn's hand fell back to her own lap as she nodded, fully understanding the hardships that relationships entailed. They sat in silence for a while before Quinn whispered seven words that made Emma realise just how much this young girl had grown into a young woman, a mom.

"No one ever said Love was easy…"

She let her gaze find the young girls, her hand grabbing hers and giving it a gentle squeeze, silently thanking her for the talk. It was strange for Emma, she was the guidance councillor and yet here she was, receiving love advice from a sixteen-year-old student. She noticed how Quinn sat with her back against the cushions of the couch, adjusting herself every now and again, making herself more comfortable. Emma looked at her stomach, round and prominent and her mind began to wonder to images of herself in Quinn's position, well not her exact position but she imagined herself having a child.

"What's it like…" Emma asked, completely catching Quinn off guard, the teen turned to look at her mentor, a confused look on her face until Emma nodded towards her stomach "… being pregnant, what's it like?"

"It's possibly the most amazingly, tiring, special experiences you will ever have. You know how when you accomplish something you have been working hard for… that really warm and fuzzy feeling you get in your tummy…" Emma nodded, her mind regressing to when she had last felt the warm and fuzzy feeling, it was last night, lying in his arms "… Well, it's nothing compared to how special you feel when you feel them moving…" Quinn nodded, her hands encompassing her stomach before reaching for Emmas and bringing it slowly to rest on the place her daughter was not kicking away at.

Emma opened her mouth, her eyes wide from having felt such an amazing thing, and also at the warmth the youngster radiated in terms of being open with someone she normally wouldn't have said hello to.

Quinn noticed Emma's reaction and she smiled, "Are you?" she asked, nodding towards Emmas flattened, toned stomach. Emma retracted her hand and shook her head vigorously.

"No… no… no… I uh, I don't… I couldn't…" she said, standing nervously and making her way over to the breakfast bar, occupying herself with making a cup of tea in order to try and put an end to a conversation she should never really have begun. Quinn brought her hand over her mouth and shook her head at Emmas words, taking them literally.

"I'm sorry…"

Emma looked up at the pretty blonde and saw the tears in her eyes, realising how her words must have sounded she smiled and started again "I uh, I didn't mean it like that Quinn, I um, I can have children it's just um… my mysophobia would uh, cause… problems" she admitted, her head hanging low. Mysophobia had become such a part of Emmas life, she had never thought of life without cleaning, she could barely remember a time when she hadn't refused to touch door handles without scrubbing them with anti bacterial wipes. She couldn't even remember the last time she had eaten out.

"Is that why you're always cleaning?" Quinn asked, noticing a small smile appear on Emmas face "… I just thought you were like my mom, she hates things being out of place"

"It's mainly messes… I just don't deal with messes very well…" Emma said, it had become almost a mantra for her. Her own way of explaining to people who didn't understand. Quinn's face turned a little red and she bit her bottom lip, knowing she had already pried too for into her teachers lives, but there was a question she felt a sudden need to ask.

"How do you uh, how do you deal with the uh… the sex, I mean it's pretty messy right…" Quinn's words spoke volumes; her daughter had been conceived in a childish fumble, no real feelings of love involved, no cuddling, no morning after, just an inexperienced romp in the backseat of another childs car. Emma felt her heart sadden at Quinn's words, pouring tea into two cups and adding sweetener, she handed a cup to Quinn before continuing.

"I uh, Actually I don't have much experience… with the um, with the sex…" Emma admitted, sheepishly, bringing a hand to her face to tuck a stray cur behind her ear as they made their way back to the comfort of the sofa. Quinn's face couldn't have gotten redder, she had embarrassed herself easily in a matter of minutes but she still felt the need to continue

"Oh, Are you a…" Emma interrupted her immediately, shaking her head and bringing the cup to her mouth.

"No! I mean…"

"Mr Schue?" Quinn said, her voice raising higher, Emma felt her breath hitch, did everyone know about her and Will? Had he told people about their relationship, the ins and outs, how he had made love to her in places and ways she would never have considered before? She shook hear head, her eyes widened and she gasped

"How did you know?" her question wasn't answered but instead she noticed Quinn's hand raise, her finger outstretched to the door, pointing directly at the man standing there, his tight blonde curls hugging his head, dripping wet from their exposure to the elements. Emma didn't know whether to feel embarrassed that she had just spilled her most secret confession to a teenage student, or to feel excited that Will had come back. She stood up off the sofa and walked over to him, seeing that it wasn't just his hair that was wet. He had walked, he hadn't taken his car, he had always intended on coming back… not giving up. Emma shook her head, her eyes holding his as his fingers reached out for her own.

"You were supposed to take Quinn to Planned Parenthood…" Emma offered, noticing Wills' gaze find the teen on the couch and smile apologetically.

"I totally forgot, I'm sorry Quinn…" he admitted, nodding as the young blonde let him know it was okay. She sat on the sofa watching the interaction between her two teachers, her bottom lip between her teeth and her heart pounding, she began to see what love was supposed to look like. Love walked through the rain without caring just to get back to the person it cared for, Love would never walk out on someone they adored, Love would take the good with the bad, and worship the one they truly needed. She smiled as she saw Will bring Emma hand to his mouth and kiss it gently.

"Why did you come back Will?" Emmas voice was questioning and full of an insecurity that need not have existed. He had been thinking about if for the past hour, how he would live without her, he'd done it once before and he had been fine but now he had tasted all that was sweet, and good and right in this world he never wanted to let her go.

"I know you said this was a dream Em, You… and me…and I know you feel like you need to wake up… but if this is what life is like with you, If how you make me feel every time I look at you is only in dreams…I don't ever want to wake up…" he admitted, watching as a small smile came to her face, his free hand finding her waist and pulling her to him, taking her lips with his own and kissing her with all the passion he had never wanted to throw away. They broke apart and his eyes searched hers for sign that she was okay with this, with the fact that no matter how hard she pushed, albeit unintentionally, she would never be able to shake him, he was going to be there, always. "… The truth is, I dreamt of this long before reality made it true, I held you in my dreams, every night we were apart and I don't want to lose you Em… I love you"

His words were gospel, Emma knew this because lacked the ability to fabricate. He had said to her months ago that she was the most honest and impartial person he knew, looking at his eyes, losing herself in the want, need and desire she found there that she knew, Will meant every word he said.

Quinn stood up from her seat and began pushing out the nonexistent crease from her yellow flowing sundress, her cheeks rosy and her heart warm at the scene she had just witnessed and even though she was happy for the two adults, it hurt her heart to think she may never find this kind of love, the kind that spanned alternate universes, the kind that seeped into dreams and turned to reality.

"I should go…" she stated, making her way over to the door. Emma gave Wills hand a gentle squeeze before offering to drive Quinn home, there was no way she would allow her to walk in the torrential rain. Especially as the light had started to fade and night had snuck in like a silent intruder.

After driving Quinn home, Emma spent the journey back with her mind thinking about Wills words. Thinking about what would happen when she got home, would they continue to talk, finally gain some clarity concerning their relationship. She didn't have to wonder for long, as she stepped foot back in her apartment she was met with an amazing sight. Will was standing in the kitchen stirring a pot of the most aromatic food she had even smelt. She slid off her raincoat and hung it up, sliding her feet out of her Mary Janes she began the walk over to where Will had set two places at the breakfast bar. A single white rose sat as the centrepiece nestled between two red, flickering candles. She felt her mouth start to open, as she let her fingers dance along the countertop.

"Will, what is all this?" she asked, noticing he had changed, he was now wearing a freshly ironed blue button down shirt that made his eyes sparkle like the rarest of stars, and a pair of dark wash jeans. Will stopped stirring the mixture and turned off the heat, he spun to face Emma, his lips finding her ears as he whispered

I um… I kinda heard you and Quinn talking about the um…" he cleared his throat before uttering the next word. His heart pounding so hard if Emma had stepped any closer she would have felt it through his shirt "… about uh, Sex" Emmas gaze fell to the floor, her hands dropping to her sides as she bit her lip "… when we uh, In the shower… was that?" Will couldn't say the words; not knowing what he would feel when he got the answer. Emma didn't speak, she nodded her head, her gaze still fixed on the floor, her hands curling into balls at her sides and Will guessed she was gritting her teeth. He stepped to her, closed the space between them and let his hands find hers. Running his fingers up her arms until they rested on her shoulders, anchoring himself as he crouched lower to meet her gaze.

"I didn't know…" he admitted, feeling the tears forming in his eyes before their cold saltiness raced down his saddened face. As much as he wanted to believe it wasn't the case, he felt like he had taken advantage of Emma when she was at her most vulnerable, he had taken something from her that should have been treated with a lot of respect, love and most of all it should have been special for her. "… I would have… it should have been special" he finished watching as her eyes looked up from the floor, finding his as a smile spread across her face.

"It was special… It was with you" she whispered, unable to make the sounds leave at her normal pitch. Will shook his head and let his hands find her waist, his lips grazing her forehead before he nuzzled her nose gently.

"I want to, make it up to you…" he stated, watching as Emma looked up at him in confusion "… Well not make it up to you, I just want you to let me show you how it would have gone, had I known" these last words were said quietly, his fingers dancing on her hips toying with the side zip of her skirt but not making any attempt to unzip it.

Emma shook her head, her arms winding around his neck, her fingers playing in the small patch of curls at the nape of his neck "You don't have to do that…" her words were silenced when Will brought her in for yet another kiss, his tongue licking at her lips, begging or entrance to her mouth which she gladly obliged. His hands still on her hips as they stood in the middle of the kitchen holding on to one another as if their world depended on it he smiled.

"I want to…" his breath was hot and airy against her ear, it's affects causing goose bumps to appear and the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end as he began again " I want to show you the good things Em, I want you to experience love at it's best… not that the times we have had weren't good… they were, it's just they were kinda rushed…"

Emma giggled a little at his need to explain himself, she knew what he meant and she felt her heart swell that he wanted something so pure, so absolute for her because she too wanted that, only for him. She wanted him to have something with her that was simply them, something he had never had with Terri, something that only she possessed. Emma's eyes scanned the romantic set up and she giggled a little, her melodious sounds warming Will to the core.

"Let me guess…" she teased, her heart telling her how sweet his words and his gesture was, but her mind telling her this never happened to people like her, only in moves "… Your plan is to wine and dine me, dance a little and then skip to the scene where the bed is covered in rose petals" she joked, watching as the colour drained from his face and his hands fell away from her. He stepped back a little and turned to walk towards the bedroom. Emma followed him, grabbing him by the arm and spinning him to face her.

"Will…"

"It's okay, It's corny I know…" he said, a sadness washing over his face as he began to walk to the room once more, Emma calling after him

"Will where are you going?" she asked, walking after him as he entered the room. She heard him mutter something about cleaning up while dropping to his knees. Her eyes scanned the room, noting the multitudes of candles flickering in the darkness, the soft sounds of her favourite song playing in the background and then her eyes went to her bed. Her mouth hung open unceremoniously as she noted the fresh dark red linen that covered the bed, speckled by the hundred of white rose petals. Will got to his knees and began to brush them into his cupped hands. A look of hurt and humiliation on his face.

Emma felt her breath leave her but before she could stop herself she had walked over to where he knelt and joined him on the floor. She grabbed his petal filled hands and held them upturned "You did all this for me?" she whispered, watching as he nodded solemnly.

"I just wanted it to be special… right, you know, something we'll remember years down the line. I want to remember how your eyes would light up when I said your name, how your hair fell when I ran my fingers through it… I just want to remember how it felt to be with you… it's stupid I know" he hung his head low, closing his eyes tightly so as not to see her reaction, it would damn near kill him if she laughed again. But Emma didn't laugh, instead she let her fingers find his, bringing his hand to cup her face as her cheek pressed into the palm of his hand and she smiled.

"It's not stupid Will… It's very you…" she informed him, smiling widely as her next words left her mouth, hoping that after hearing them he would feel better, she reversed the roles of their normal interactions, her lips finding his ear, her breath heavy against his neck as she whispered four words that made his heart ache "… I want that too".

Okay guys extra long chapter for you all, just to make up for me making you guys wait, after promising you a two parter unfortunately my 3 month old has been really ill and so I didn't get the chance to post… so I hope this makes up for it. Oh and BTW the next chapter will be opening with some amazingly deep, passionate WEX… please review xx


	20. Chapter 20

The wind blew gently through the minuscule gap beneath the open window, dancing lightly over the exposed flesh of the two bodies lying on the silky soft dark red sheets. His fingers travelling the expanse of her flesh, eliciting breathy moans as the traced her shape with a single softening white petal. He twirled it around her face, his eyes holding her gaze as the petal made its way to her collarbone, across her shoulder and down her curves, stopping at her hip while he sat back on his knees and took, in the sight before him.

Her creamy complexion defining her amongst the darkness of the sheets as she lay there, her chest rising heavily and falling staggeringly as she waited in anticipation. Her beautiful cherry curls splayed across the sheets and the slightest blush on her beautiful porcelain face taking his breath away. He thought about how he had seen sights like this before, painted by the most talented hands of the pre-raphaelite era, he couldn't help but make a note that none of those paintings were as astonishingly beautiful, or real as the amazing woman lying beneath him. She saw him smile, slowly tilting his head to the side as if to view her from all angles possible. His stare burning into her as he began mentally memorising her like he never had before.

His mouth slightly agape as he saw her smile back, he leant forward and captured her lips with his own. She arched herself into him feeling his warm touch make its way down her legs, her thighs and then her ankles before finding their way up the insides of her legs to her warm centre. Her breath hitched as she felt his deft fingers on her inner thigh, stroking gently as he moved his mouth from her lips, to her ear and then continuing down her torso. He stopped at her collarbone and attacked it tenderly with the lightest series of kisses. Emma closed her eyes tight and smiled at the sensation, like a thousand tiny butterflies dancing across her skin. Her hands found his waist; impulsively she began to rake her fingers up his muscular back, before settling on his shoulders and urging him further.

He let his body hover over her quivering frame, his arms on either side of her as he began positioning himself before slowly, almost nervously allowing their bodies to connect. He felt her warmth and he closed his eyes briefly, moving languidly in a smooth circular motion his body setting the pace. She allowed her hands to stray from his shoulders to tangle themselves in the small mess of curls that covered the nape of his neck, his hands also strayed. Instead of lingering, uselessly on either side of their coupled bodies, his left hand moved to her fiery red curls, entangling itself in them whilst his right hand moved to her hip, anchoring her to the bed as he began to thrust further inside her. She let out a small inaudible sound as she felt him grind his hips into her own, her body arching to his touch completely surrendering to his every whim.

He watched in awe as she closed her beautiful brown eyes, and bit down on her bottom lip as they moved together, perfecting a dance they had only practised before. Will tightened his hold on her hair, his lips taking hers, tongue running across her swollen lips as he begged for entrance, which she allowed almost instantaneously. She felt their pace increase as a small fire ignited deep with her, growing gradually with every touch, thrust, and breathy moan that came from her lover. He removed his mouth from hers, bringing his lips to her ear and biting gently on her lobe before whispering her name and a declaration of love that warmed her to her very core. She brought her head to the crook of his neck, letting her mouth open and attach itself to the salty sensitive flesh just below his jaw. She clamped her mouth down slowly, sucking gently as she marked him knowing how much he was enjoying it by his increase of pace.

It almost felt like he was willing their bodies to merge, as he pushed into her so fast and hard that her climax was imminent, She loosened her mouth from the now dark pink flesh, her small mark meaning so much more to him than she would ever know. Her fingers raking around his back, nails digging into his flesh as she rode the waves of her orgasm with Will following shortly after, spilling himself into her whilst whispering her name in that soft sensual tone she adored. He didn't break apart immediately, instead he hovered over her, his fingers pushing back a curl that had strayed over her face, before placing the gentlest of kisses on the tip of her nose.

Emma let her hands drop from his back, and find her sides as he rolled next to her and pulled her head to rest of his chest. She fingered the small beads of perspiration that clung to his chest, before letting them travel lower to stroke the trail of hair than fell from his navel to just above his pant line, if he were wearing pants that is. She felt his breath hitch and his hand gently cup her ass giving her a small squeeze as he kissed her head.

"That was… Wow!" Emma breathed, dancing her fingers back up his body to play with the slight stubble forming on his chin. Will smiled and narrowed his eyes questioningly.

"That was a good wow right?" he asked, He was never normally self conscious when it came to his sexual performance but this being new with Emma he wanted to make sure everything was as good for her as it was for himself. He smiled as he saw her nod in agreement, bringing her gaze to meet his as she admitted.

"Amazing Wow…" she captured her bottom lip between her teeth and widened her eyes "..I never knew it could be like that… Now that I could grow to be quite fond of," she stated, smiling as she saw his lips part, and a look of amazement occupy his face.

"I hope you do…" his words made her heart leap, his arms holding her tight to his body as he confessed "…because I could quite easily get used to doing that with you… a lot".

"A lot?…" she enquired, giggling slightly at the giddy feeling she was having just imagining having that experience again "… Will, a lot of that would mean we'd both have to give up work…" she smiled, watching as his eyes left hers, choosing to stare blankly into space and she knew what he was thinking. He was imagining never having to leave the bed, never having to leave her, never having to take his arms from around her slender frame and never having to stop making her feel the way he did. She knew he was thinking this, because she had been thinking of it too just moments before.

She moved her head into his field of vision and caught his attention before he pulled her to his chest once more, grabbing a fistful of the duvet and laughing "I have no problem with that…" before pulling the covers up and over them, plunging them into a satisfying darkness.

Emma laughed and rolled on top of his, her legs on either side of his body as she straddled him, her fingers tracing indefinite shapes down his chest as the duvet fell back and exposed her to the coolness of the room. He heard a small gasp leave her mouth and he instinctively pulled her frame to his chest before covering them once more.

"Do you want me to go run you a shower?" he asked, knowing that as much as she had enjoyed their experience she would probably prefer not to lie around all night, tasting the salty substance that clung to their bodies. Emma let her fingers find his, she didn't know why or when it had happened but she had forgotten for a moment that she had the urge to be clean. She liked the feeling of lying in Wills arms, listening to his heart slow back to its normal rhythm, the smell of vanilla mixing with her own sweet jasmine scent as she began to fall prey to a peaceful slumber with the man she loved. Yes, she had forgotten about her need to be clean, so much, that she actually surprised herself when she shook her head at Wills offer and closed her eyes.

"I don't want to go anywhere… I just want to lie here… is that okay?" she whispered, feeling his answer before he mouthed it. He tightened his embrace, letting go of a small breath he hadn't realised he was holding, before kissing her curls softly.

"It's more than okay Em…" he confirmed, feeling his eyes growing heavy and his every want feeling satisfied as they fell into a slumber only true lovers ever fell into.

He awoke the next day to the feeling of the most amazing kind, the feather lightweight of her perfect body still fast asleep in his arms. He glanced at the clock over her shoulder and noted that he had at least an hour to get himself ready and on his way to work. He glanced at her and smiled, noting how amazingly beautiful she was even when she slept. They way the sunlight reflected off her creamy skin, illuminating her as she dreamt. He wished he knew what she dreamt about and if in any possible way he was there in her dreams in the same capacity he was in her reality. He spent at least fifteen minutes getting lost in her splendour. His fingers not wanting to tear themselves away from her tender, soft skin, but his head telling him that although this would be his ideal way to waste a day he still had children to teach irregular verbs to and twelve others that needed his musical guidance.

He slowly and with a careful ease, untangled himself from her and slid off the bed. Making his way down the hallway to the bathroom where he showered and changed into his work clothes as quickly and thoroughly as possible, in order to spend just a few more minutes watching perfection as it rested. He continued to look intently upon her sleeping form, leaning his body on the doorframe, a look of adoration on his face. Stepping across the room he let his head fall to hers, placing a small kiss on her still swollen lips before whispering his goodbye and leaving for work.

As he pulled up into the already bustling car park of McKinley High he wasted no time in getting to his classroom and getting a head start on the day. The thoughts of Emma lying beneath him, smiling, loving him the way she did last night, was enough to see him through the day without any actual physical contact with her. Although he had admitted to himself that lunchtimes just weren't the same without her and had chosen to eat in the confines of his room yet again. He studied the cracks in the paint on the faded walls that surrounded him and then the broken spines of the masses of old textbooks piled high around him. He knew if Emma saw the state of his office he would receive an ear bashing, or rather a polite offer of her help in gaining some order amongst the chaos. This thought was enough to propel him to begin cleaning the room with gusto, not having any lessons to teach in the afternoon due to his seniors going on a class trip earlier that day. While he busied himself with stacking the books neatly into piles and assigning them placed on his no longer dusty bookshelf, he nearly missed the faint sound of his phone vibrating against the oak desk where he had left it.

He placed the final stack of books onto his shelf before reaching across the room and grabbing the small cell. Looking at the screen he saw he had received a message, one simple word lighting up his screen _'Emma'_. He clicked the open button and his mouth fell into a smile so big he could have given the Cheshire cat a run for its money

"_I missed you this morning. I know you have Glee after work and so I was wondering if you would like me to come watch…It's completely fine if you are too busy. I can just get dinner ready…I'd just, I'd like to see you"_

He imagined her writing the text, her nervous fingers tapping out the words before her head could read them over and make sure she hadn't been inappropriate. His heart flipped at the thought of seeing her, he had been with her so much over the past few weeks that he had started to miss her during the small moments that they were apart. His fingers began to dance quickly over the keys on his phone as he typed up his response and hit the send button.

He was too engrossed in replying to Emma that he hadn't heard the bell ring to signify the end of the school day and he hadn't noticed the room outside had began to fill with the members of Glee. It was only when Rachel walked over to him and had shaken his shoulder slightly from his kneeling position on the floor that he was woken from his daydream. He got to his feet and brushed the dust from the knees of his faded blue jeans, letting his fingers find the buttons of his pale blue dress shirt as he nodded to Rachel that he was ready to begin.

She left the small office space which she had noted was unnervingly tidy, she had always noticed Mr Schue was your stereotypical male when it came to keeping things in order, easily distracted from completing tasks and so to see him on his knees, moving books that had lain on the floor so long they had left dust marks when they had been moved, it made Rachel smile. Mr Schue had a new distraction, one that was good for him… he had finally found some kind of balance in his life, and she was pretty sure that balance came with fiery red curls and an array of cute berets.

He walked out of his office and over to the piano, picking up a small stack of papers and handing them out to his students. A few of them commenting on how good it was to see him, enquiring about how Emma was holding up after her fathers passing.

"She's good guys… getting there slowly but surely, but she's going to be okay" he answered, watching as their faces adopted heartfelt smiles on the news that their favourite guidance counsellor was feeling a little better. Rachel's eyes scanned the sheet music in front of her before looking up at Will and asking

"Could you uh… Could you tell her we miss her…" she looked around the room, the rest of the Glee kids were nodding their admittance "… all of us"

Will smiled and walked over to Finn "You guys can tell her yourself, she will be here soon…" he informed them before settling himself down on the empty chair next to the tall boy and looking over his notes "…You okay with all this, I know it's asking a lot, Chris Brown involves a good bit of dancing and to do it solo…" he trailed off. Finns eyes widened and his jaw went slack, he began to shake his head "No Mr Schue… I can't dance… No one said I'd have to dance, especially not to this…" he stood up from his seat and let the sheet of paper fall to the floor nervously. Will smiled and stood to join him, beckoning Matt, Mike, Artie and Puck over before declaring that they make their way to the auditorium to rehearse some dance moves.

The girls remained in the practise room, along with Kurt who had refused to even attempt to try the moves that they would be required to do, having seen the video for the song on the television and knowing of Mr Schuester's love of duplicating the moves right from the screen, he passed. They were all sitting around the piano warming up when the door opened and in walked Emma. Quinn stood up from her seat and walked over to the woman, her arms wrapping around her neck as they had done so many times in her apartment, pulling her into a hug that Emma didn't back away from. It was only when the cries of her name and the rest of the girls, plus Kurt threw themselves at her, and she found herself In a group huddle that she began to get a little scared.

Choruses of 'We missed you" followed by questions of "When are you coming back…" filled the air, things only quietened down when Kurt, who had finished jumping up and down with the rest of girls, gave Emma a quick once over and declared "That blouse is fabulous…What she has amazing taste…". The rest of the girls bit their lips in order to refrain from laughing at the reaction taking place on Emma face as she took a quick glance at her white ruffled blouse and smiled. She broke away from the hug and her eyes searched the room finding no signs of anything remotely male.

"Mr Schue's in the auditorium… teaching Finn to dance…" Rachel said quickly, noticing the red heads gaze shifting back and forth. Quinn smiled at the comment and then moved a little closer to Emma.

"He's going to be a while… we're gonna go watch, you wanna come with?" she didn't wait for an answer, instead she slid her arm into Emmas as they filed out of the practise room and made their way down the empty hallway towards the auditorium. Rachel and Tina walking side by side, and Mercedes and Kurt were linking one another Emma couldn't help but giggle slightly when Kurt slid his arm into hers and pointed down to her feet.

"Are those Manahlos?" he asked, smiling at her confirmation and continuing the trip muttering "…I thought so…"

They stepped into the auditorium and Emmas gaze fell on the toned body of the man spinning in circles around the stage, his onlookers watching in amazement and confusion as they tried in vein to emulate his moves. They all made their way into seats stopping to 'Aww' as Will looked up into the stands to see Emma waving at him, he smiled and waved back.

Quinn chose to sit next to Emma, given the way their relationship had developed, Emma felt comfortable with being close to the pretty teen. They watched for a while as Will spun on the spot and then watched as Finn tried, before falling to the floor. Will held out his hand and pulled the tall boy to his feet before trying again.

"His patience is impeccable…" Quinn began, shaking her head and a hint of sadness in her voice "… Finn has two left feet…"

"He's a great dancer…" Emma admitted, in awe of the way his body moved to the music in the background. She noticed the teen turn to face her and lower her voice almost to a whisper as she spoke.

"About the other day, the uh… the sex talk… don't worry about me telling anyone…" Quinn declared, watching as Emmas eyes widened, she had completely forgotten that she had let details about her personal life slip to the young blonde "… I actually think it's sweet you saved yourself for someone special… I wish I had…" she admitted, smiling a little as Emma nodded her gratitude and leant into her whispering "Thanks Quinn".

The music ceased to play and Emma had been so caught up in talking with Quinn about the baby that they hadn't noticed Will approaching them until he stood in front of them, his hands in his pockets and a huge smile on his face. Emma looked up at him before rising to her feet.

"Hey…" he breathed, watching as she straightened out her skirt before biting her bottom lip and muttering her response sheepishly.

"Hi…"

They stood, staring at each other for a few minutes, Emmas near perfect porcelain white face showing hints of reddening as her eyes locked with his. A silence washed over them, which was only broken when Quinn got to her feet and laughed.

"Okay this is about as cute as I can handle…" she admitted, nodding towards where the rest of the girls were watching the interaction between the two adults longingly "… come on guys lets go…". Rachel shook herself out of the trance she had fallen into and let her arm reach out to shake Tina from hers. As they began to make their way out of the auditorium they realised one person had lingered behind, watching the adults as they continued to stare at each other nervously. Rachel marched back in and grabbed the non conformer by his arm before dragging him out of his seat.

"Come on Kurt…" she stated watching as he pulled away slightly, his gaze still on where Emma and Will were now holding hands.

"But this is so much better than the movies…" he admitted, reluctantly, but as Rachel's hands found her hip[s and she adopted her 'don't make me grab you again' stance, Kurt knew he had to give up "…Alright…" he stated before turning away from the couple and following the rest of his peers out of the room leaving Will and Emma alone.

Will brought her closer to him, his arms wrapping around her slender frame as her head fell to his chest "I'm sorry about that… they kinda miss you… a lot…" he informed her, feeling her head nod in acceptance. She brought her hand up to his chest, letting it rest over his heart as she smiled and revealed some news that was sure to bring a smile to the childrens faces as well as to Wills.

"Well come Monday they won't have to miss me… Figgins gave me my job back…"

Will pulled back a little, his eyes finding hers as he smiled "Emma! That's great…" he picked her up and spun her around. When he placed her feet back on solid ground she giggled.

"I guess that means no more hiding in your office for lunch…" she teased, watching as his eyes widened in horror at the fact that she knew he had been eating alone these past few days.

"Who told?" he asked, watching as a small smile appeared on her face, her fingers finding his as she began to lead him out of the auditorium and down the hall to his room.

"Kurt…" she admitted, watching as he shook his head and his eyes fell to the floor, she shook his hand slightly encouraging him to look at her as she admitted how she had gotten to know this little piece of gold "Hey information on you doesn't come for free… in exchange I had to tell him what moisturiser I use"

Will gave a hearty laugh before bringing his lips down to capture hers, stealing a kiss before picking up his satchel and discarded shirt from earlier.

"You ready to go home?" Emma asked, watching as his face lit up at the words she spoke. He had forgotten how good it felt to have a place to call home, have someone to actually go home to. She had done so much for him and he would never be able to find the words to let her know how she had quite literally saved him. Her love had been the very thing to lift him from the despair he should never have fallen into in the first place. He had lay awake many night wondering what life would have been like if he had met Emma first, if she would even have noticed him, let alone looked at him the way she did. If she would have given him the time of day, let alone accompany him to a place they collectively called their home. He was glad in a way that he hadn't met her first, because not being with her, even if only for a few hours was enough to make him thankful for those amazing moments he did spend with her. Those years he went home to Terri were enough to make him thankful for every second of every day that he got to see Emmas beautiful smile. Touch her beautiful face and be a part of her beautiful heart. He thought over the lyrics to the song he had been dancing to earlier and one word stuck in his mind… Emma was it… she was his Forever.

**I hope you guys enjoy this, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while… I would love some reviews, much love to you all !! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Apologies for the lack of updates, I am the laziest Wemma fan I know… I hope you all have been squeeing as much as I have over the promos…if you haven't go check them out. Total Wemma Win! April can't come soon enough.**

**Xx**

The rain fell heavily outside, and a cool breeze filled the air of the apartment. The smell of overly sweetened popcorn and hot cocoa had managed to manifest itself into every crevasse of the room but it had also managed to linger on the lips of the two people lying together on the sofa.

To an outsider they would look like a normal happily married couple doing what most couples do when they find time after a busy day of working. In reality theirs was a complicated situation, Wills divorce has been stalled due to Terri's persistence upon squeezing as much of Will's hard earned capital from him as she could possibly get and Emma was still dealing with the loss of her father a man who had been a stable in her life quite literally since she could remember, But tonight had brought many surprises not to mention a new beginning, tonight everything had changed.

It was true, over the few weeks they had been together (twelve weeks to be precise) they had managed to fall into a routine that felt as comfortable as anything they had ever experienced but a lot of things remained unsaid. They hadn't spoken much about their relationship; neither wanting to jinx something that felt so right but instead they had just took things as life dealt them. They continued to have their own space in terms of their bedrooms however Will had spoken truthfully back when he informed her that the nights he wasn't with her he would be wishing he were… every second of everyday he wished he were with her, and it began to scare him a little. He had never felt they way he did when he was around Emma, sure, he had loved Terri, but not to this degree. It made him scared to see how much he had changed as a result of being part of the life of the beautiful woman who was lying in his arms.

Hours earlier they had both been getting ready for what had become their date night. Emma had driven home from work early to get a head start on her cleansing ritual, in order to make sure that not a hair was out of place and that she looked as good as she felt when she was around him. They had began an almost constant custom of date nights since getting home from Virginia, they always followed a precise pattern, a movie, followed by dinner and then a walk through the park to watch the stars as they made their way home, Emma usually ending the night with Wills' dinner jacket hanging over her shoulders and his lips firmly planted on hers, she really enjoyed the latter. However their plans for tonight had been destroyed the moment Will walked through the door completely drenched in the elements. After towel drying his hair, removing his clothes at the door and making his way to the bedroom to change, Emma had decided to call off their date. She had began putting his wet clothes into her machine, when she noticed him walk out of his room in a pair of blue striped pyjama bottoms and a tight fitted white cotton vest. Although her spirits had been dampened with the concept of no midnight walk through the stars, ending in a fabulous goodnight kiss, the sight of Will in his sleepwear was enough to make her thankful for the rain.

He walked over to where she knelt, shutting the door and making sure the dial was in the right place before hitting the 'start cycle' button. He watched as she stood up, the flimsy white bathrobe she had been wearing whilst doing her hair and makeup barely restricting his view of her. He bit his bottom lip, his hands being drawn to her hips as if by a magnetic pull over which he had no control of. Emma leant into his touch, her eyes closing as a faint moan passed her lightly glossed lips.

"You look amazing…" he whispered, his hands travelling up her leg and hiking up the silky fabric that was draped over her frame as he gave her thigh a gentle squeeze. She felt his chest pressing into her back and she leant into him, allowing him to take the weight of her body as her head fell backwards to his shoulder. His lips attacked her neck in a flurry of soft dancing kisses as he apologised in sweet whispers for their failed date. She knew he enjoyed date nights, it had become a stable that he needed in his life, and one of the things she had noticed about Will since they had moved in together was his need for structure. He had ideals about how things in life should be, and although he never imposed them upon her, she wanted more than anything in life, to be allowed to play a part in his. Sure she was the one who made him dinner when he'd had a rough day at work, she was the one he'd talk to about his problems, she was the one he dreamt about at night, the latter she had received confirmation of when walking past his room at 2am in the morning after guiltily staying up late to finish her Kelley Armstrong Novel. Walking past his bedroom her name was flying from his mouth repeatedly along with enough one syllable sounds to let her know he was dreaming of her in a good capacity. As they stood their, him holding her like he never intended on letting go, and her more carefree than she had veer remembered being in her entire life, she knew she had to do something.

"I was thinking…" she spun in his arms, her eyes glancing upwards as she nervously chewed on her bottom lip "…Maybe our date night doesn't have to be cancelled…" his eyebrows arched as he shook his head looking over to the window where the raindrops still rolled down in endless ravines.

"But its still raining…I know how you don't like the rain, and the puddles and the…" he trailed off, not noticing that she had started to giggle slightly, her fiery red curls bouncing as she shook her head.

"I didn't mean we should go out, we can have a perfectly nice date right here…" her eyes scanned the apartment, falling on the green cushy sofa that was calling out to her "…we could watch a film, and maybe for tonight I can turn a blind eye to your lack of actual food and let you stuff yourself silly with those cookies you're so fond of…" she giggled, watching as a small smile crept upon his face and he moved to bury himself in the crook of her neck. His strong, toned arms lifting her from the ground and spinning her around.

"Have I ever told you how perfect you are…" he gushed, as she let a small breath escape her lips, her arms loosening from their hold around his neck. She took a small step back from him and let her gaze fall to the floor, the reddening blush of embarrassment creeping upon her cheeks at his words.

"I'm gonna go get changed into, well… into something a little more comfortable…" she admitted, suddenly feeling overly exposed as the cool breeze that ran through the apartment found her bare legs. Will sighed slightly, having not admitted it yet he was secretly glad they were staying in especially if it meant he got to have Emma to himself, dressed the way she was. The sight of her slender toned legs and her barely covered silky soft thighs had been driving him crazy for the past half hour and it had taken everything in him not to have taken advantage of the situation although just because he hadn't physically acted upon it, that hadn't stopped his mind from mentally acting out the situation, imagining how good it would feel to grab her hips and grind his own into her as he pressed her up against the nearest wall while kissing her until his lips felt numb. He shook himself out of his far too often recurring daydream and watched as she walked towards her bedroom and disappeared. Instead of following her as he normally would he decided to let this night play out her way, he walked, barefoot, into the kitchen and placed a bag of popcorn into the microwave and began to carefully spoon out the cocoa powder into their respective cups.

He had almost fallen prey to his wandering mind when, minutes later, the sound of the microwave ding pulled him back to reality. He lifted his head from the steaming cups on the countertop and looked towards the opening door of Emma's room. She stepped out, the first thing he noticed was her bare feet, Emma never went barefoot as a rule, it was far too unclean for her and to see her exiting her room barefoot and wearing the softest pastel lemon pyjamas she owned was enough to take his breath away. She made her way towards him sheepishly, her mouth pulled back in a wider smile that exposed her teeth, it was this look that let Will know she was nervous. He had come to know and love all of her manners, the way she would smile widely when she was nervous, the way her eyes would widen when she was slightly scared and widen even more so when she was happy. He knew the way her accent would betray her at the most sensitive of moments, as his name would fall from her lips whilst they were making love, he loved the way she would let her mouth fall into a perfect 'o' before falling into a bliss they'd spend hours creating and perfecting. It was these things, her ways that had let Will know that she was what he had spent most of his life looking for, she was his missing piece.

"I made you cocoa…" he smiled watching as her hands reached for her small white porcelain cup emblazoned with a black floral pattern, jumping slightly at the heat she felt emanating from the drink. He let his hand cover hers as he nodded towards the living room where the movie had already been placed into the dvd player and was sat awaiting its instructions to play "…If you go sit I'll carry it over for you" he watched as her hand let go of the cup, she mouthed her thanks almost inaudibly and then proceeded to make her way over to the couch. He carried over the two hot cups with surprising ease, noticing how Emmas teeth clenched slightly as his feet hit the clean cream rug beneath her, praying silently that a drop of the beverage didn't escape its porcelain confines and claim its everlasting place on it. Will lowered the two cups to the table and retreated back to the kitchen before carrying in a large bowl filled with popcorn, which he had covered liberally in sugar. He took his place on the sofa next to her and pulled her small frame to rest next to his own, her feet instinctively coming up to rest beside her as they began to watch the people on the screen.

After almost a half hour of silence Will felt the need to relieve some of the pressure he was feeling just watching the movie he had selected. He turned to where Emmas head was resting on his chest just below his shoulder. He smiled, seeing the look of pure contentment on her face as she mouthed along to the words.

"I knew I loved you that day…" Will whispered, clearing his throat slightly and watching as Emma's head began to rise from his chest. She looked at him in confusion and shook her head.

"Excuse me?"

"The day I saw you in that dress… I knew I loved you…" he admitted once again feeling the words and the weight he had been carrying for a while lift a weight off of him. Emma saw as well as heard the sincerity of his words as he swallowed hard and shifted in his seat. She let her hind find his and as she began to say his name he spoke again "…I'd known for a while. I guess… I was ashamed to admit I'd been a bad husband…" his gaze fell to the floor his fingers tightening around hers, silently pleading with her to hear him out.

"You weren't a bad husband…" she started wanting to tell him that he was, as far as guys go, he was perfect, what most women would look for in a partner. He was hardworking, family oriented, kind, generous, caring and most of all he was true to himself, it hadn't occurred to her that over the past two years, knowing her, he hadn't been true to himself, not one bit. Not until tonight. He shook his head and let his fingers play nervously in the dirty blonde curls on the back of his neck.

"I fell for you… and I was still with her, and although I tried to deny it… I only stayed for the baby" his voice lowered towards the end of his admission. Emma knew his heart still hurt due to Terri's actions and she was also aware that the prolonged divorce proceedings were starting to take their toll on him.

"Will," she began letting her hand give him a gentle reassuring squeeze "…You were doing what you thought was right…", he smiled, his eyes finding hers as he wondered how he had been so lucky to find her. What he had done to deserve to have someone so honest, and forgiving in his life.

"It wasn't right for me to make you think you had to marry Ken, that you had no options…" he confessed, watching as her mouth fell open with his next words "… this… us, it's always been a possibility, but I didn't want you to put your life on hold for me"

Before she could stop herself her words came flying out of her mouth in a hurried whisper of admission and utter truth "I'd have waited forever for you…"

Will nodded, not phased by her words but he felt a warmth he had never known fill his heart as he smiled thankfully at the her and shook his head "You don't have to… I gave her everything Em…" her jaw dropped and her heart began to beat so fast she had to raise her free hand to her chest in order to try and still it somehow.

"What?" she gasped, watching in utter confusion as his lips parted once more and he repeated his earlier words "I gave her everything, I get to keep my savings and my car, she gets everything else, the house, the things we bought…" Emma shook her head, her hand falling from her chest into his open palm as she questioned him.

"Will, why…"

"She wouldn't sign if I didn't agree, and I want it to be over… I need it to be over" he confessed his voice wavering as he leant his body over the arm of the sofa and reached for his battered brown satchel and pulled out a brown envelope.

"So you're officially divorced?" Emmas asked, watching as he let the envelope fall into her lap, her fingers gently dancing over the black and white text declaring that Will was well and truly divorced. She raised her head from the paper to watch a small smile form on his face as he nodded.

"I officially have nothing…", his words were stifled by Emmas index finger finding his lips as she leant into him in a way reminiscent of their first kiss and whispered

"You have me…"

He smiled and blew a tiny breath out his nose as his arms found her waist, pulling her slowly onto his lap, her legs finding either side of him as she straddled his hips. He pulled her head to his shoulder and let his fingers run through her curls as his mouth found the sensitive flesh below her ear before kissing her gently and allowing his feeling to be heard.

"Then strike what I said…" his words hit her flesh in a warmth breath of air that sent shivers down her spine, he pulled back to look into her eyes feeling the need to make sure that when he revealed his next words, he could see her reaction "… If I have you, I have everything I need… I'm the richest man in the world".

She smiled gently and her lips found his, licking gently at the remains of the sweet sugar crystals that lingered on his bottom lip. His fingers resting gently on her lower back, rubbing inexplicable patterns on her bare skin as her vest top climbed ever higher. In all the times she had kissed Will Schuester it had never felt the way it did tonight, she didn't know whether it was because of the magical of date night, the fact that she had missed his company the previous night or the fact that he had just revealed that he was well and truly hers that caused her to feel this way, all she knew is that if she had one wish, this night would never end.

Will felt her grind her hips into his causing a reaction he had tried to hold off most of the day, he had spent a good amount of time during the day thinking of things to prevent such a reaction occurring when in her presence. As much as he wanted to be able to control his feelings for Emma, he had come to finally admit; there was something's in life you just can't control, Love being one of them. He pulled away from her contact momentarily, his smile telling her not to worry, that the loss of his lips on hers would soon be rectified. Standing from the couch he led her over to the patio which she very rarely used other than during the summer to give her plants some sunlight. He slid the glass door aside and stepped out, barefoot onto the decking, Emma following suit albeit tentatively. He saw the thousands of tiny goose bumps appear almost instantaneously on her arms as she hugged herself to return some warmth to her body. He stepped behind her and allowed her back to mould into his chest, his arms wrapping around her warming her quicker than any blanket.

They stood on the balcony in the fresh, crisp pre winter night, watching as the stars above them danced to a song only they could hear. Will warm breath, staggering against the skin on the back of her neck as he brought his lips to her ears, not wanting to wait any longer.

"I mean't what I said Em… You don't have to wait for me anymore..." he whispered watching as she spun in his arms and looked at him questioningly. Her mouth forming a perfect 'o' as he dropped to one knee, took her hand in his own and whispered words she had only dreamt of hearing.

"Emma Pilsbury, Will you be my forever? Will you marry me?" his hands started to shake, as he watched her eyes widen and an expression creep on her face, one he had never seen before but would come to love as he did the others. She smiled nervously and lifted her hand slowly, as he rose to his feet along with it. Her eyes searching those of the vulnerable man in front of her, the man who had waited to do things right, the man she had loved from afar for years, the man of her dreams. She let her head bob up and down slowly, her mouth opening wide as she smiled and breathed her answer in a heavy whisper that he would remember for years to come.

"Yes…" she stated, her arms wrapping around his neck as he lifted her off her feet and began to spin her around "..Yes I'll marry you"

No more words were needed that night, after returning to the warmth that the apartment offered they made their way over to the couch. Emma head resting firmly on his shoulder as his lips grazed hers, his hands clinging onto hers for dear life, smiling occasionally at the feeling of perfection that was her hand fitting in his. Yes, to an outsider they would look like a normal happily married couple doing what most couples do when they find time after a busy day of working, only they weren't married… not yet.

**There you go guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write. I honestly have about another 10 or so chapters for this fic… so please be patient, more reviews mean faster updates and Thank you to all you loyal reviewers and readers. I appreciate you taking your time out to read my nonsensical drabble xxxxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Oooh, I thought I'd spoil you all by adding another chapter today. I hope you guys are enjoying this, your reviews are in the words of Kurt 'like crack to me' and they make me wanna write more. So uh, I also noticed that I'm closing in on that magically 200 reviews, so as I did before I will offer a slightly different prize this time. The next 25 reviewers will get to preview my next fic before anyone else and my lucky 195****th****-200****th**** reviewers will get to ask for a one shot… again! XX**

If someone would have told Emma three years ago, before she moved to Lima that she would do things here she could never do back home she would have laughed, although not until she was somewhere alone because to laugh in someone's face was just plain rude. If they had told her that her mysophobia would be lessened by the touch of another person she would have shook her head and dismissed it as an absurdity, if they had told her that she would have met, and fallen in love with her best friend she would have called their bluff. All these things, Emma had dreamt about, but none of them meant a thing until they seeped into her reality. She watched as the man who had literally helped transform her life lay next to her, the steady rise and fall of his chest memorising her as much and his large hands that bore the rough calluses from years of marking up papers and throwing footballs around. She hadn't known he was athletic, she had guessed due to his amazingly toned abs that he worked out but the first time she saw him play football, actually physically saw him participate she could tell he was hooked as all men were, on sports. She had attended, religiously, the school football matches, watched intently as he cheered the kids on from the stands, his hands holding hers, the warmth generate between them was enough for him to hold her hand all night. When football season had ended and basketball started, she continued to accompany him to the games, although the idea of being in the school gymnasium, cheering on a group of sweat dripping teens had nearly driven her crazy. Then last night, as he had returned home from his weekly game of five a side soccer with the boys from Glee she was forced to admit that she kinda enjoyed the results of such an unclean sport, as he walked through the door, his grey t-shirts stuck to his chest, the outline of his well defined muscles showing through the flimsy fabric and his tight curls plastered to his forehead Emma Pilsbury had her first unclean experience.

She had watched him walk over to the washing machine, after removing his mud-splashed sneakers and leaving them in their designated box by the front door. As he had thrown his bag on the tiled floor and began unloading his work clothes into the machine, he paused his actions as she joined him in the kitchen. As a rule she never attempted to so much as get within two feet of him after he had been working out, preferring to wait until he had showered and was smelling as fresh as he looked. That night however, as the smell of sweat mixed with the sweet scent of freshly baked cookies Emma had made during her alone time she found herself wondering a little too close to him, completely overstepping her comfort zone. Will stood up from the machine and had just began to lift his t-shirt from his body when he felt the warmth of her fingers on his, stilling his motions as she smiled at him seductively. She stepped a little closer, her fingers toying with the bottom of his shirt as his breathing began to get heavy and his head shook from side to side not completely comprehending her actions. She lifted his top slowly pulling it up and over his head before throwing it onto the floor and letting her gaze fall back to his chest. She fingered the small beads of sweat that had gathered in the hollow beneath his pecs, tracing the path they rolled down his toned stomach, felling him gasp slightly and pull back as her fingers found the elasticised band at the top of his black shorts, hooking into the sides, gently grazing his hips.

"Em.. what…" he began watching as she elicited a small giggle at his confused expression, he felt his words leave him and all that he could say was "…I haven't showered". Emma brought her lips to the side of his neck, deciding to take this slowly. Her lips parting slightly as her tongue tasted the layer of salt on his skin. He felt himself fall back against the counters, his hands falling to either side of her, holding onto her hips as she began to nip gently at his sensitive flesh. A small moan of appreciation left his mouth along with the whispered wonder of her name on his lips as she began to circle her hips, grinding them into the place she could feel his need the most.

"Em… I'm not clean…" he stated between heavy breaths, his eyes closed tightly as he hissed through his teeth at the contact she was making with him. He had gotten used to the routine that they had haphazardly fallen into, and although he had gotten used to completing his routine before he got to kiss her sweet lips he was really enjoying that she was letting herself go. He felt her hand drop from his chest, falling to her side where it latched onto his own hand and guided it towards her ass. He understood her unspoken message and picked her up, quickly realising that her lack of words was her way of dealing with the situation, he guessed that if she said a word it would be enough to draw her back from what they had commenced. He lifted her into the air, her legs wrapping around his waist as she kissed him deeply, her fingers getting lost in his amazing array of curls. Not wanting to cause her reason to stop, his heart leaping at the fact that she was overcoming so much during their relationship. Over the duration of their relationship he had seen her progress so much, she no longer had to wash the dishes after he had already done them, she no longer had to rewash the clothes after he had already put them on a single spin and now here she was allowing herself one pleasure he never thought she would take from him, specially not in his condition. She felt his need as his hardness pressed into her centre, his fingers toying with her skirt as he brought the fabric up and over her hips before settling her against the nearest wall, she giggled into his mouth. He reached for the wall with one had, steadying himself due to the amazing sound of her carefree laughter causing him to lose control of his lower half for a few seconds.

"You don't know what you do to me…" he whispered, bringing his hand back to her hips and slowly shimmying out of his shorts "…you smile and I feel like my heart is smiling, you laugh and my legs go weak, and when I'm with you nothing else matters" his fingers now travelling up the silky expanse of her sides, stopping just below her bust, his thumbs running gently across her breasts. She continued to remain silent, choosing to smile with sedated eyes, and laugh melodiously as they continued a dance they had only dreamt about. Will felt her fingers untangle from his hair, brushing their way down his neck and over his muscular back as she bit her bottom lip and eyed the door of her bedroom. He didn't comply with her silent request this time, choosing instead to take the initiative and try something she would never normally have allowed to occur.

He carried her over to the small dark green fridge that sat in the corner of the room and pushed her against it, the cool metal against her bare flesh making her wince slightly. He looked at her, those brown pools of utter devotion speaking louder than words from her luscious mouth ever could. He nodded slowly and brought his lips crashing down on hers, his tongue running across her bottom lip, begging for entrance before kissing her deeper than he ever had before. Emma noted how the lust in his eyes had started to give way to love, the dark hue of grey that usually possessed him during their nightly escapades had started to slowly fade into that amazing blue with dancing green flecks that warmed her heart and soul. She pushed his remaining clothing from his hips and watched as he, without looking, stepped free of the confines, his fingers moving the small piece of cotton covering her hot centre aside before he filled her completely. She tilted her head back so fast that it made a cracking noise as it came into contact with the metal but she didn't utter a word, instead her fingers gripped his shoulders hard, her nails almost breaking the flesh and as a result he drove into her harder. She felt him move slowly at first, then gaining pace, his hands holding her hips in place as he thrust into her rhythmically. Before long he felt her walls clamping down on him, her breath ragged as he jerked slightly, spilling himself into her as they found a simple bliss in something unexpected. Stepping back from the fridge, he began to lower her to the floor only to find her refusing to let go of him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, her eyes closed tight and her face screwed up in a way that slightly concerned him.

"Em… honey, are you okay?" he asked, watching as she opened her mouth and eyes simultaneously, scanning the sight in front of her. Will completely naked in her kitchen holding her to him, their bodies still connected, a small bead of sweat escaping from the rest and travelling down the side of his face. She brought her lips to his but didn't kiss him; instead he felt them move as she spoke words, which made him shudder.

"I think I like you dirty…" she whispered, her words having the desired affect as she felt him harden and twitch inside her his body obviously readying himself for her next words "… but a shower would be nice", with that he let his head fall back as he elicited a small laugh that Emma felt coming from his middle, her body shaking with his as she too broke into a fit of giggles. He let his long fingers run through her fiery curls, noticing for the first time that night how she had not curled them in that perfect way she did, instead they hung loose and free around her shoulders, her beauty absolute. He smiled at how her hair had quickly become his method of reading her moods, realising that with her lack of meticulous curling she had allowed her more carefree side to show. He looked her dead in the eye and smiled.

"I like your hair like this… you're beautiful…" she blushed slightly, feeling a warmth in her cheeks to match the one growing in her stomach as a result of their connection. He made sure his hold on her was secure before he took his next move, making his way to the shower, her in his arms, ready to love and be loved once more.

Emma awoke the next morning from an amazing dream, to find something equally as amazing next to her. She let her fingers dance playfully across his wrinkled forehead, gently twisting a dirty blonde curl that sat in the centre of the mass of curls she often let her fingers get lost in. She noticed the way his face conveyed nothing but the peaceful slumber that the previous night of lovemaking had caused. She remembered how they had fallen asleep, the thinnest of sheets wrapped around them, despite the freezing temperatures outside. They had cuddle close, his muscular arms holding her to him as if he were afraid that she would up and leave, her head resting on his chest listening to the sweet, soothingly melodic sound of his heart beat returning to its normal rate. She let her eyes close for a second almost slipping back into a steady slumber only to be interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

She had forgotten, or rather getting lost in the man next to her had caused her to almost forget that she had arranged to take Quinn shopping today. The pretty blonde not having a parental go to figure other than Rachel's parents for advice on baby essentials, and as much as they loved shopping she wasn't really sure she could break their hearts as she expressed her dislike for their colour choices. So during Friday lunch hour, when she knew both Emma and Will would be participating in their daily lunch out on the small bench by the quad, she approached them and asked if Emma would mind accompanying her. Not being one to disappoint people, especially the young girl who she had grown so fond of, Emma accepted her offer and Will had politely offered to drive them, act as a buffer incase Emma began to find it a little weird. She picked up her phone and spoke quietly into the mouthpiece not wanting to wake the sleeping form next to her and although she knew Quinn couldn't see her, she made sure to keep the crisp white blanket close to her flawless porcelain frame as she spoke.

"Hey Quinn…" she began nodding her head as the teen enquired if their day was still okay to continue "…Yeah, we're totally still up for today…" she closed her eyes tightly hoping that Quinn would take her time getting over to their apartment so she would have time to wake Will, get a shower and pull on her jeans and blouse ready for the day "… Okay, we will see you in an hour" she finished, letting her phone fall to the sheets of her bed and she raised her hand to Wills uncovered arm and shook him gently.

"Will, wake up…" he mumbled something incoherent and shifted to turn his body when he felt her lips on his ear her words catching him off guard and causing his eyes to open involuntarily. Sitting up he noticed she was smiling cheekily, her body silhouetted by the rays of the sun that seeped through the windows.

"You sure this isn't a dream…" he stated, his hand running through his curls as his eyes began to droop slightly. He used his elbows to prop himself up ".. I've always dreamt of being woken to those words coming from your mouth…" his admission causing Emma to blush slightly as she began to reveal the reason for the early wake up.

"Oh shoot, I totally forgot that we were going to take Quinn…" he started, jumping out of bed and running around the room in a naked rush gathering their discarded clothes and throwing them in the clothes hamper in an attempt to get a start on their day being already behind schedule by at least an hour. Emma sat on the bed, the covers wrapped around her small slender frame, as she giggled loudly at the sight in front of her. Will paused for a second before walking over to the bed and letting his hands find her sides through the sheer fabric, inciting her giggles to increase in volume as he tickled her back into a lying position. After a few minutes he stopped in his actions and just took the time to look at the woman lying beneath him, wearing nothing but sheer adoration for him, it was then that he knew, he'd happily wake up every morning to the a crappy day as long as he go to see the vision before him.

Quinn had been prompt and punctual, arriving an hour after her phone call, Emma and Will had reluctantly managed to drag themselves away from each other long enough to get themselves appropriately clothed for the outdoor excursion and after a fifteen minute drive, they had pulled up outside an oversized department store with a picture of a large stork on the front. Emma noticed Wills smile fade slightly as they entered the store, part of her wishing he hadn't offered to be their driver to a place that hurt him to think about but she respected the way he put aside his heartache long enough to be the support that Quinn required from him, it was one of the things she admired most about him.

They had wandered around the store for ten minutes, Quinn's arm linked in Emmas as they cooed over the softness of the fleeced blankets and marvelled at just exactly how much stuff a baby required. It had been a further ten minutes before Emma had noticed Will had disappeared from plain view. She excused herself and left Quinn sitting in an oak rocker, after declaring her need to sit before the dizziness she had been experienced took her out of action for the rest of the day. Emma slipped through the small couples of expectant mothers and overly jubilant fathers, her eyes searching for those dirty blonde curls she loved so much and when she found him, she felt her heart break. He was standing alone in an aisle filled with the smallest clothes she had ever seen, his fingers gently tracing the lettering on a small onesie claiming 'I love my Daddy'. She noticed a pain in his eyes that had remained untouched, unspoken of and as she watched a tear betray him and fall down his saddened face she wanted nothing more than to let her heart break along with his. Instead of allowing herself to break, she walked over to him silently, her hand slipping into his and giving him a reassuring squeeze. He looked back at her and nodded acceptingly.

" I can't believe something, someone could be so small…" Emma admitted, watching as he withdrew his hand from the fabric and let it fall to his side as he nodded, his eyes never straying from the object.

"I know…" he stated, his voice cracking slightly as his emotions poured into his next words "…so fragile, so perfect…", Emma nodded in agreement, this time her fingers found the fabric and she rubbed the soft cloth between her thumb and forefinger.

"So soft…", her words were interrupted by a loud noise coming from the far side of the store, their peaceful, meaningful moment being ruined by the obscenities flying from the mouth of a woman who was standing infront of a very upset Quinn. Emma watched as the tears fell freely from the teens eyes and Will took a step forward, his fatherly instinct to protect his young kicking in and Emmas next move surprised even herself. She let her hand find Wills arm, her eyes telling him along with the shake of her head that she would handle the situation before heading off in the direction of the noise. She approached the teen and stood purposely in front of the extremely angry woman who was looking at her in disgust.

"Excuse me is there a problem here?" Emma began, tilting her head slightly, demanding to know what the womans problem was.

"Is this your daughter.." the woman asked, not giving Emma a chance to respond before starting her rant again "… You should keep her at home, just another example of bad parenting…"

Emmas mouth fell open and she shook her head, never in all her life had she experienced rudeness to this degree and that included the teens that frequented her office.

"Excuse me…" she began again, only to be cut off once more by the seething tone of the older woman who pointed her finger at Quinn.

"Your daughter, pregnant at this age… it disgusts me" she spat watching as Emma took a step back and let her hand slip behind her, finding Quinn's as she held on for some kind of comfort before she lost it completely, her next words leaving her mouth before she even had the chance to process them.

"Then don't look, she didn't ask for your opinion…" Emma stated matter of factly, her hands on her hips and her tone assured, the woman opened her mouth, her impression of the mousy woman before her being dispelled as quickly as it had been formulated. Emma felt the need to continue "… and by the way, not that its any of your business, but she's an honour role student, 4.0 GPA, popular… and she's going to be an excellent mom…" she stated, turning to Quinn and nodding to confirm her words, she saw a small smile grace the teens face, but the tears still fell. Emma took a small breath before turning back to the gob smacked woman "… now I suggest you leave and go find someone else to bully, maybe someone your own age". The woman began to back up and turn away from them, Emma spinning on her heels and looking at the small and fragile girl in front of her, her heart finally shattering at witnessing the harsh reality that she had to endure daily.

"Quinn honey, are you okay?" she asked, stepping towards the girl and letting her arms wrap around her small delicate frame, holding her head to her chest as she held her and tried her best to soothe her pain. Will stood by watching this scene, the tears he had tried to hold back falling freely down his face, watching as Emma embraced the youngster, allowing him a glimpse of a possibility that their future together could provide.

They left the store shortly after, Emma walking in between Will and Quinn, his hand in hers and Quinn's head resting on her shoulder as they made their way to the car. The drive back to Rachel's house was quiet and slightly unnerving, nobody wanting to talk about the event that had occurred, each one of them happy to brush it under the rug. They pulled up outside Rachel's house and Quinn leant forward in her seat, her hand finding Emmas' shoulder.

"Thank you for today…" she smiled, watching as the two adults in front of her nodded in acceptance of her thanks "… I really appreciate it…"

"Anytime Quinn… see you on Monday" Emma mouthed watching as the girl eased herself out of the car and walked up the pathway. Will let hind hand find Emmas which were resting on her lap, giving her a gentle squeeze as he smiled.

"You did good today… standing up for her like that… very uh, maternal…", Emma noticed the adulation in his last word and she felt her stomach tense up and a small wave of nausea creep over her. She shook her head; she had been referred to as a lot of things during her lifetime, but never as maternal. The word scared her a little.

"I uh… It was nothing…" she stated, hoping he wouldn't catch on to the waver of fear in her tone "… Thank you for letting me handle it" she announced a part of her knowing she didn't just act in order to protect Quinn, but to protect Will too, undoubtedly his feeling wouldn't have brought out the best in him had he been the one to approach the woman, he too would have been left upset. Will shook his head and laughed slightly.

"I should be thanking you…" he stated, watching Emmas expression changing questioningly "… seeing you all angry was kinda sexy…" he admitted, noticing that she bit on her bottom lip shyly and let out a small almost inaudible laugh "…seriously, you were amazing Em, Quinn's a good kid, she needs a lot of support right now…"

"She's got it…" Emma confirmed, her fingers squeezing his gently as he started the car once more and continued their ride home, his mind replaying Emmas actions that day, his heart secretly hoping that one day it would be natural motherly instinct she displayed instead of a forced one. A large smile spreading across his face as he nodded to no one in particular. Yeah, Maybe one day.

**There you go guys, For you beautiful reviewers… Mucho love xxxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Have been busy with my Art studies and when I came to type this up I realised I wanted to change a few things and so naturally, I changed it, then changed it again, then changed it back and so on and so forth… let me know if you like it haha**

One thing that had always puzzled Will was the fact that even during those cold winter days when all you wanted to do was curl up in bed and hit the snooze button. Emma would be up and rearing to go. The obvious change in the weather never seemed to phase her, or slow her down any and so when he awoke one morning to find the alarm still ringing intrusively through his ears he was shocked to find Emma still lying next to him her body cold despite being completely drowned in the thick duvet that adorned their bed. He threw his arm out of the warm pocket, exposing it to the crisp fresh morning air that had floated in uninvited through the small gap of the open window on the far side of the room. Reaching for the still beeping alarm his hand patting at random objects until he felt the cool plastic of the clock radio and brought his hand down in a hard motion in order to cease the constant ringing in his ears. He shifted his body closer to the sleeping woman next to him, his warm touch sneaking underneath the covers and rubbing gently at her hips, tracing patterns on her silky porcelain skin in an attempt to wake her up. He loved watching her sleep; he loved watching her in general. Since they had gotten together, it had fast become one of his favourite things to do with his spare time, and sometimes even when he was in a rush to get to work he would still find the time to amaze at how perfectly stunning she was. He loved the many faces of Emma Pilsbury, he loved the expressions she made, the way she would watch him when he was reading on the couch, her feet resting in his lap as he absentmindedly rubbed her legs. He loved how, every night during dinner she would let her foot run up and down the inside of his leg and listen contently as he would talk non stop about Glee and Regionals. He loved that she loved him, that she made him want to be a better person not only for her but for himself. If he were asked, right now, if there was one person in his life he wouldn't ever want to lose he would answer without even thinking, 'Emma'. He stared at her sleeping form, noticing that her cherry curls, which were never normally out of place, were sticking to the back of her neck. His fingers danced up her body and she began to stir from her slumber, she felt his hand move to her neck and she rubbed her face against the pillow as he whispered an expletive and withdrew his hand from the heat he now felt emanating from her body.

"Em, honey…" he whispered, his hands on her hips as she spun into him and forced her eyes open to look at him. He noticed her lids were drooping, her body shaking despite the heat Will had felt moments ago and as she forced his name from her mouth he began to worry.

"Will…" she whispered, her throat dry and scratchy "… I don't feel too good" she admitted, her hands pulling the duvet up and over her shoulders, her head burying itself into the pillow as she tried to block out the natural light which was causing her head to ache beyond reason. Will raised his arm, allowing the back of his hand to rest on her forehead which was also hot and not to mention clammy. He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh, before pulling her shaking frame to his chest and wrapping his arms around her.

"Em, honey, I think you got sick…" he whispered, feeling her body tense up at his words and then relax as he kissed her forehead. If there was one thing in the world that never happened to Emma it was getting sick. She had pretty much never been ill since she was a small child, flu's, colds… nothing seemed to be able to penetrate the barrier she had built that contained enough Clorox to wage a war on bacteria in style. However, due to her constant use of antibacterial gels and her general cleanliness her immune system was poor, it hadn't had a chance to grow with her, it hadn't been exposed to the common cold enough for her to build up a good threshold against it and so even the most textbook cold was magnified for her.

"I have to get up…shower…dress… work… kids…" she mumbled incoherently as she began to push herself upright into a sitting position, her eyes still clamped shut for fear of asking the banging to return to her head. Will shook his head and gently lowered her back, her head finding the pillow as he giggled lightly, even when she was sick she was thinking about others, it didn't surprise him that she wanted to go to work.

"…You can't go in to work today" he smiled, pulling the duvet up over her and letting his lips find her forehead with a small kiss. Emma felt the coolness of his lips against her skin, a wave of goose bumps overran her perfect porcelain complexion and a shiver ran down her spine. As much as she hated being sick and feeling this way, she loved the feeling of Wills touch, loved his tender kisses and loved to see just how much he cared for her "…I'm gonna go call Figgins, tell him we wont be in until you feel better" he began, Emma shook her head slowly wincing slightly as the pain began to return. She raised a hand to her head and massaged her temples as she let out a small moan.

"You should go in… what about the kids, about Glee…" she stated, finally gaining the courage to expose her eyes to the morning light that seeped in through the Venetian blinds that hung from the windows. The first thing she noticed was his sympathetic smile spread right across his face, his brow furrowed and worry lines on his forehead that told her no matter how much she tried to get him to do otherwise, he wasn't leaving her.

"The kids will be fine without me… You need me more right now…" he stated, pushing his body from the bed and picking up the t-shirt he had discarded the night before, and pulling it over his head before leaving to find the phone. He smiled and let out a small giggle at her lack or protest towards his decision, watching as instead she chose to bury herself further into the sheets while whispering her love for him.

He arrived back moments later to find the bed empty, and the sounds of Emma emptying her stomach reverberating off the bathroom walls. He took a sharp intake of breath as he stepped inside the room; completely shocked to find her completely naked lurched over the toilet, the tears falling down her face as she continued to throw up. He pulled a fluffy bathrobe off its hanger over the back of the bathroom door and draped it over her before letting his fingers scoop up her hair to stop it from getting in her way. Once she was sure she had completely emptied her stomach she sat back on the cold tiled floor, her head banging against the sink as she pulled the robe tighter around her small weak frame.

"What were you doing getting up?" Will asked, knowing that she was probably heading for a shower, the idea of lying around in bed especially in her sick state enough to reduce her to make a quick dash to the bathroom in the hopes of not getting caught. He was a little angry that she hadn't stayed in bed and slept through her illness but even he knew that once Emma got something into her mind, she wouldn't rest until it was completed.

"I _needed_ to get a shower…" the emphasis on the word 'needed' not eluding Wills ears. He shook his head and let his hand reach inside the small glass cubicle; he turned the dial and watched as slowly the room began to fill with steam from the hot spray. His touch was warm and welcoming as he brushed the soft fluffy material from her shoulders, his fingers lingering on her collarbone as the robe hit the floor. She smiled weakly at him her fingers uncontrollably reaching for the bottom of his t-shirt and pulling it up and over his head before letting it join her robe on the floor. He giggled slightly as he shimmied out of his pyjama bottoms and guided her into the shower.

"You never cease to amaze me Emma…" he stated, watching her curls darken and dampen as the water began trickling down her creamy flesh "…Even when you're sick you're still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen", his lips nipped at her shoulder, his fingers tracing wild paths from her hips, up her back as he held her close to him for fear of her falling in her weakened state. She smiled and placed a kiss on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, lulling her into a sated state as she clung to him in the torrential downpour from the showerhead. He let one arm briefly leave her expanse, reaching over to pour a generous amount of her guava scented shampoo into his hand before lathering her hair whilst she rested against his chest. It was times like these he truly felt that what they were doing was right, it was times like these that lead him to wonder why his life hadn't always been as amazing as she made it.

Stepping out of the shower he wrapped her in a large, oversized white towel before draping one around his own waist. He noticed how the colour had drained from her face and how her body shook with the change of temperature. He held her to him once more, his arms rubbing at hers in an attempt to warm her up. He guided her out of the bathroom and over towards the bed, settling her down and encouraging her to crawl back in between the sheets. She shook her head, trying to decline but when she felt the soft fabric against her skin she let herself give in to temptation and her eyes began to close. She felt the loss of his touch as she fell into the bed, she let out a small whimper that had him rushing back over to her, his knees falling to the floor, a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, watching her hand sneak across the sheets, her fingers entwining with his as she used what strength she could muster to pull him onto the bed.

"Don't go…" she pleaded, her eyes wide and her emotions leaking through the warm amber gaze she now held him with. He smiled and slipped between the sheets, feeling the warmth she generated as her body moulded into his. His lips fell to her head, placing a series of kisses on her still damp curls as he breathed in her scent. They had often, in their time together, fallen asleep like this, nothing between them, their bodies engulfed in one another. It was a desire they had often given in to, one they both savoured every moment of and so when he crawled in between the sheets and her head fall to his chest it was no surprise to him that within mere seconds his ears were filled with the light sounds of her snoring as she slumbered peacefully in his arms. It scared him to see Emma sick, and so to lie there in the middle of the day with her weakened form in his hold, completely in need of him he ran through a range of emotions and thoughts. He thought about how he had never heard her sneeze, wondering if she would be one of those people who reached for a handkerchief before making as little sound possible, almost holding her breath and then releasing her sneeze in one silent action before letting go of the breath she had been holding, yeah, he pictured that's exactly how she would be. He found it endearing. In fact, Will found most things that Emma did endearing, like the way she would pack his lunch, everyday, in a little brown baggie choosing to forgo the Tupperware she herself ate from. How she would load up their shopping trolley with the cans of soda and children's breakfast cereals he had become addicted to and how she would watch, giggling to herself as he tried to teach her the art of sliding down the supermarket aisle whilst anchoring your body to the trolley. She always refused to participate, not only because she thought it completely unsafe, but also because she kind of liked the view she got when she watched him zip down the aisle, his jeans tight to his body as he leant over the metal frame.

They had become comfortable in their relationship, satisfied with the speed at which their love was developing and although Will had asked her to marry him, and she had said yes it still surprised her the day he came home from what she had thought was a late night at Glee practise, and handed her a small blue velvet box. She loved the band he had chosen, simple yet elegant, It was platinum and contained one centred stone, on either side of which there were six little stones altogether adding up to thirteen. She had giggled at how this number, while unlucky for some, seemed to follow her and Will around like a portent. The date he had kissed her was the thirteenth, the day he had subsequently proposed was also the thirteenth and she had come to realise that she had thirteen people, here in Lima that she would do absolutely anything for and they too would do anything for her.

Will noted that he would have been fine with Emmas suggestion, upon waking, that they return to work in the morning but the fact that she proceeded to frequent the bathroom even on an empty stomach led him to deny her request. She had tried, in vein to argue the toss but had given up after he had unfairly informed her that if she didn't rest up he would resort to sleeping in the now spare room that used to be his. He knew that Emma hated sleeping alone, declaring her abhorrence, only days after they had returned from Virginia. He had fallen asleep next to her every night since then and he couldn't think of a better way to sleep.

Night had fallen far too soon, their day being lost in a haze of bathroom visits and broken slumber and although the temperature began to fall outside, neither had gotten up and changed into clothes, each being content in the warmth their connection granted. They had both been awake for a while, Emmas head resting on his chest, her fingers gently skimming over the spattering of hair that covered his upper torso while he laid back with his eyes closed and a dreamy expression painted on his face.

"How come you've never invited your parents over…" Emma asked, her question completely out of the blue, catching Will out as his jaw dropped slightly and he fumbled for his words. It was true, in all the time he had been with Emma he had never invited his parents to meet her and it wasn't because he was afraid of what they would think of her, with her inability to hug people who weren't close to her and her frequent use of Clorox. It was simply because he was afraid of what she might think of him, his parents were, well they were the typical mom and dad who made sure that when around you they made complete fool out themselves and embarrassed you to no end. After meeting Emmas mother and seeing her laid back nature he was worried that his own mothers harsh, abrasive, drunken attitude would scare Emma if not cause her to re-evaluate her relationship with him as well as his proposal.

"I guess I just, I don't know…" he looked for an excuse, any excuse, but none came to him and so he admitted his fears. Emma watching as he played nervously with the band on her finger, twisting it slowly as he told her a tale of how his mother had a problem with holding her alcohol and how his father was a meek, mild mannered man who was completely out of his depth. She could hear from his tone of voice that in spite of their faults, he loved his parents and she couldn't help but feel some kind of affection for them. She propped herself up on her elbows and turned to face him, his face sombre as his eyes pleaded with her not to judge him on his heritage.

"They're not exactly the pin up perfect family, but they're my parents… they're good people…" he stated, watching as she nodded in agreement, a wide smile appearing on her face as she leant forward to place a kiss on his nose.

"They must be good people…" she said pulling back and looking him directly in the eyes, her next words falling from her mouth and almost bringing a tear to his eye, relieving his fears "… they raised an amazing son"

He tightened his arms around her waist and let one hand find the back of her head, bringing her lips to meet his own in a kiss that ignited a flame that slowly began to make Emma feel a little bit better. She smiled at him, her hand rising to his face where she began tracing his jaw line gently, her fingers finding the single curl that hung dead centre at the front of his head. She twisted it gently around her index finger, biting down on her bottom lip as she continued to talk.

"I think it would be nice for you to invite them over one day, for dinner. I'd really like to meet them…" she stated nervously, Will smiled and nodded in agreement, it would be nice, for all the people he loved to be in the one room, for his parents to meet Emma, he knew they had loved Terri and it did worry him that their allegiance would lie with her but looking at Emma, her eyes transfixed on his, her fingers lost in his hair, taking his family into consideration, even though she wasn't feeling her best he wondered how anyone couldn't love her.

"I'll invite them over…" he agreed, watching as her smile grew impossibly larger, she kissed him briefly her nose nuzzling his as he pulled the covers up and over their bodies again "… but only if you rest and get better" he finished, feeling her warm breath on his chest as she sounded her agreement, her head falling back to its resting place as they began to doze once more.

They next few days came and went without event, Emma still hadn't fully recovered from her bout of illness, but she had begun, by the second day to feel almost normal. She had managed to sweet talk Will into letting her return to work, despite not being 100 percent, he had agreed but only on the grounds that she would take it easy and he would drive them to and from work. She reluctantly handed over her car keys making a slight sad face as the cold metal graced his palm. He watched her stick out her bottom lip in mock sadness and he couldn't help but smile, it was hard not to love Emma, especially when she looked and acted so damn adorable.

The night rolled around that his parents would be coming for dinner, they had both left work early so as to prepare. For Emma this meant giving their small home a quick once over and making sure everywhere was presentable while Will occupied the kitchen, the aromatic smell of garlic and coriander filling the entire house. She fluffed a pillow and let it fall back into place on the couch, walking over to the kitchen and letting her arms wrap around his waist, her head falling to rest on his back. Will stirred the contents of the pot slowly; he really enjoyed cooking, especially for her. However as much as Emma adored the sight, taste and smell of Wills cuisine, tonight she just couldn't stomach it. She felt the scent of garlic fill her nostrils and her instinct kicked in, her arms falling from his waist as she turned on her heels and ran for the bathroom where she proceeded to repeat an action that had plagued her week.

Will lowered the heat on the stove and turned to follow her into the bathroom, frowning as he saw her look up at him helplessly.

"You should seriously go see your doctor tomorrow Em, this bug has been in your system far longer than I expected…" he admitted, stepping towards her and holding out his hand. She reached for his hold and felt him pull her to her feet, she walked over to the sink and ran the tap, squirting a small amount of soup into her hands as she washed thoroughly, encouraging Will to do the same.

"I'm fine Will…" she stated, shaking her head and looking at him through the mirror that hung in front of them "…It's probably just my nerves". Reaching to the side of them and drying their hand on a nearby towel they made their way back out to the living room to be greeted by a knock on the door. Will noticed Emma hold her breath, her cheeks flushing and her fists balling at her sides, he stepped to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, placing a gentle kiss on her head he informed her.

"You don't have anything to be nervous about Em, they're going to love you just as much as I do… if that's possible"

Emma smiled at his comment and fidgeted with the hem on her pale yellow skirt as Will made his way over to open the door. His parents really were the characters he had described them as, and although Emma felt a little scared and so nervous she could feel another trip to the bathroom imminent she stepped towards them and took each of them in a moderate embrace as Will provided the introductions.

They ate dinner and talked about Wills youth, neither side wanting to, or daring to mention Terri for fear of ruining what had become an enjoyable experience. Halfway through desert which Will noted Emma had barely touched, as well as her dinner, Wills mother had pulled out a small picture from her purse and handed it to the redhead.

"He was such a beautiful child…" his mother gushed, Emma glanced at the still in her hand, noticing how even at the tender age of three with his gappy smile and tight curly blonde hair Will had an air about him. She found a large smile come to her face as she watched his cheeks redden from across the table where he sat chatting with his father "… He was always singing and dancing, we had a hard time getting him to sleep and don't get me started on his eating habits, I assume he still eats the lunch of a twelve-year-old boy" his mother stated knowingly, looking over at her son who held his hands up in defence as Emma nodded from behind a forced smile. She handed the picture back to his mother and watched as she lovingly placed it back in her purse before turning back to her.

"I know this might seem a little forward of me…" Wills mother began, letting her hand find Emmas, which was resting on the table. Wills eyes widened almost as much as Emmas did as his mother continued to talk "… But I want to thank you, for everything you've done for our son. You have a good heart and I'm really glad he has you…" she stated, Emma noticed a hitch in his mothers voice. She had never expected to see such a sentimental side from the normally bubbly drunk, it made her smile. Emma nodded, her eyes scanning across the table to where Will sat eagerly watching this interaction. Emma bit her lip and turned back to face his mother and gave her a small hug.

"He's always had me… and he always will" she stated, watching as Wills face lit up from across the room, his father patting him on the back in that paternal way that only a father son bond can portray.

With dinner over, the wine depleted and even more tales of a curly haired youngster told, Wills parents announced their departure and hugged their goodbyes before leaving the couple alone. Will noticed Emma seemed a little tired, she had yawned twice in a matter of ten minutes, and she had no desire to rush over to the dishes that were neatly stacked at the side of the sink awaiting their wash. She slipped her feet out of her Mary Janes and moaned at the sudden release she felt, before stepping over to where Will stood in the middle of the room and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you… for tonight…" he said, his lips kissing her forehead, her nose and then her lips as she hung from his body, his arms finding her hips. They swayed slightly due to the wine and they light melodic tones that lingered in the background.

"You're more than welcome…" Emma smiled, feeling her lids grow heavy as he pulled her close, his hips grinding gently into her own "…Your parents are nice, unique but very nice" she admitted, watching as he threw his head back and giggled slightly, god she loved that laugh.

"You feeling any better?" he asked, his sudden worry about her earlier bout of nausea returning. Emma nodded and batted away the question, dismissing it as being completely down to a combination of a long lasting flu virus and nerves. Will accepted her diagnosis and began to slowly walk backwards towards the entrance of their room.

"So um, I guess if you're feeling better that means you wouldn't mind if I started something…" he hinted, a sultry tone in his voice as he led her towards the bed. She giggled knowingly but she had come to learn that this game worked better if she played dumb, infact it tended to enhance the playing for each of them. She gave him her best shocked look and brought her finger to her mouth hooking her index finger over her bottom lip as she bit down on it gently, her eyes wide with seduction.

"What were you thinking of starting?" she quizzed, noticing how his eyes suddenly darkened with lust, his grip on her hips tighten as he lowered her to the bed his lower body grinding into hers. She allowed a small moan to escape the confines of her lips, her back arching off the bed as Will shook his head, his fingers deftly undoing the buttons on her blouse before bringing his lips to her ear.

"You know exactly what my intentions are Miss Pillsbury…" he whispered, loving how her name felt leaving his mouth. Relishing the fact that this would be one of those rare moments he would call her by anything other than her given name and that soon her last name would change. Soon she would be well and truly his, name, heart and soul. Emma shook herself from the confines of her shirt, lifting her hips from the bed as he slowly slid her skirt from her body and watched them fall into an untidy heap on the floor, just one of the untidy instances she had come to learn to live with. She allowed her own fingers to echo his motions, helping rid him of the clothes that kept them apart. She enjoyed their little game of cat and mouse, she enjoyed the effect it had on Will when she played along, and therefore the effect it had on her when his lust became too much and it would take him over, his body slamming into hers with such force she could only lie back and allow him to have his way with her. He never hurt her, never in a way that she didn't find pleasurable; he loved to make her feel how she made him feel. He would whisper declarations of love in ways only seen in tales of old and eventually after they had reached their highs together, they would fall asleep completely spent and sated in each other's arms.

Emma knew of Wills intentions alright, she had learnt of them each and every night they made love, she learnt of them every morning she would wake to find him next to her. She knew he was a man of his word, and if he swore that he would be there when she woke up she would find him there, watching her, a smile on his face. If she were having a bad day he would find her and make it better just by being around her, and although she knew his concerns were due to him simply loving her, it scared her slightly to wonder what his reaction would be when she revealed to him a secret that had been haunting her for a while now. Would he still be able to keep his promises? More to the point, how would she ever tell him?

**Oooh, what is Emmas secret? When should I update? And more to the point is this chapter too long? xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay so firstly I have had a complete and utter reluctance to post this chapter due to a comment that stated they thought what I had in store for you guys was completely unrealistic and so I sat down to rewrite and then … well I spent the last however long thinking about it and I'm posting the original draft. I apologise you those of you who think this story is unrealistic now, but I will point out its fan FICTION! I think I'm entitled to go a lil crazy with my story line… and that's all it is, my story line coz I own nothing else but my sanity and sometimes even that runs away from me… but please leave a review… I love them even the bad ones. XD**

While the rain attacked the windows outside in a shower of cold, inside the modest apartment the warmth of normality filled the space. Emma lay outstretched on the sofa, her legs in his lap as he slouched low, his eyes fixed on the flickering images emitted from the small screen in front of them. They had a hard day at work, Regionals was fast approaching and between song choices and dance routines and the inevitable divisions that had started to affect the group they had found less and less time to be together even having lunch had been difficult. Most days Will had resorted to eating his lunch long after the lunch hour had finished, choosing to devote his time into making sure Finn was coping with his loss and also with the increased difficulty of the dance routines he had devised and Emma, well these days it seemed Emma was always preoccupied during lunch. If it wasn't the glee kids, or other members of the student body it was Ken, although he was aware of her relationship with Will, it hadn't stopped him in his pursuit of her, and being the kind hearted person she was, and not wanting to provoke conflict in the work place, she would sit there and listen to every word he said. It was times like these, completely lost in the perfection of what they were experiencing whilst just enjoying one another's company that they knew what their life could be like, they could feel what the future had in store for them even if neither spoke of it. The hours had started to fly past; Will had rustled up a pizza for their dinner, and Emma had forced herself to eat it, not that Will wasn't a great cook because he was, it was more to do with the fact that her nausea had become so unpredictable and it had a way of leading her into a false sense of security, and so when he handed her a plate she had tried to eat as much as she could before excusing herself. Sliding off the sofa, she had silently thanked her stars he was engrossed in the movie on the TV, also knowing that the fact that he was slowly slipping into a state of blissful slumber made it easier for her to empty the contents of her stomach without being noticed.

As she sat back, her head fell to rest on the porcelain bath, the cold white stone sticking to her exposed flesh through her lifted vest top. She took a few deep breaths as the uncried tears started to emerge and burn her eyes. She had tried her best not to think like this, not to let her lack of control over the situation affect her, but who was she kidding, had she not occupied herself with thoughts of how Will would react, she would have broken the moment she suspected. As she emerged from the bathroom, after scrubbing a couple of extra times for safe measures she felt herself connect with something hard, she looked up to see Will standing outside the bathroom wearing the same worried look that had plagued his face the previous week.

"Em… are you okay?" he asked, raising his hand and brushing the small beads of perspiration that lingered on her temple. Before she could think about what she was doing she had taken a step backwards, his hand falling from her face and her mouth opening up slightly as she saw a confused look spread across his face. He had come to learn that she was not afraid of his touch, in fact most days she yearned for it but tonight something felt different. Something wasn't right.

"I just, I guess I'm still recovering a little…" she admitted, lying through her teeth and hoping he wouldn't notice, she saw him raise his hand to her waist in an attempt to pull her to him and she panicked, and before she could stop herself she had taken another step back. She saw the hurt shine through his eyes, his mouth falling at the sides as he saw her panic and a streak of fear flash through her face.

"Emma what's wrong…" he asked, watching as she brought her arms up to cross over her body protectively, and at the same time shutting him out. She bit her bottom lip, her mind racing with what she would say to him, her heart screaming at her to tell him the truth and her head telling her not to be so damn naïve in thinking she could just come out with it. She lowered her gaze to the floor before bypassing him and making her way towards their room, he followed her and watched as she nervously pottered about the room, fixing things that didn't need fixing, brushing imaginary specs of whatever she could imagine from the sheets.

"I haven't been getting much rest… so I think I'm going to go to bed now…" she watched as he nodded in agreement reaching for the buttons on his shirt and letting his quick fingers work their magic. She, changed quickly and slid between the sheets, pulling the comforter up and over her as Will lowered himself to the bed and slid in next to her. He pressed his strong, well formed chest against her back, allowing her the space to mould into his shape, his arms wrapping around her delicate frame, her knees pulled up high as she curled into a ball. He allowed his fingers to dance the expanse of her silky skin, before brushing her fiery red curls behind her ears and whispering to her.

"Get some sleep sweetie… but maybe tomorrow you should call and book an appointment with your doctor, maybe they can give you something other than those pills that clearly aren't working…" his voice was wavering, she sensed a fear in him. She nodded little did he know the pills would have worked only she had stopped using them, she wasn't sure if a person in her condition should be taking them. She fell asleep quickly, the warmth of his body against her own, and the slow and steady beat of his heart against her back made for a soothing aid in her quest for rest. He didn't sleep however, his mind was too full of thoughts that he hadn't allowed to escape, thoughts of how dramatic his life had been over the past few months, and how he had flitted between every emotion under the sun. How he had loved, lost and loved once more, only this love was something completely different, this love he felt was so much more… he could actually feel it. When he was with her, everything seemed to fall into place, she listened, really listened and she supported him like no one ever had, and she wasn't afraid to let him know when his judgement was being clouded, even if it meant they would argue . He sure as anything loved the making up afterwards though, he thought about how amazing the woman in his arms was, and how just being with her made him feel at peace. He rubbed his head against the pillow and allowed his lips to caress her flawless skin before he too fell pray to their shared warmth.

The morning greeted them with a heat wave, and not being the biggest fan of the hot weather Emma woke up feeling nauseas yet again. She peeled the cotton sheets from her body and tiptoed over towards the bathroom. Not wanting to throw up and risk waking the sleeping male in her bed she chose instead to try and exercise mind over matter. She twisted the tops of the faucet marked with 'C' and watched as water gushed out and down the drain. She reached out her arms upturned and held her wrists directly under the cold flow. She closed her eyes and took a series of breaths, inhaling deep and exhaling in equal matter before making her way out into the living room.

She did as he had suggested, dialled the number, listened to the monotonous drone on repeat, selected her option and scribbled down the time and date on a piece of paper. All that was left to do was to tell him, and for the life of her she didn't know how to do it. She knew this was a touchy subject for him, and her lack of physical proof to back up her claim was enough to frighten her into keeping it a secret, but that was one thing they never did… they never kept secrets, secrets held enough meaning to break up relationships and they both liked where this relationship was headed. The evidence was as black and white as it could get, but Emma had stopped viewing the world in shades long ago and had given in to the multicoloured hues of his love. She thought through her options, about waiting until after the appointment when all the facts had been validated, after everything had been confirmed, but a part of her wanted him there, no, it needed him there. She wanted to feel safe and secure, feeling her hand in his and knowing that everything was going to be okay because as much as her mind was in overdrive about how he would take the news, she was freaking out too.

She felt a tear fall down her face, bypassing her eyes and nose before finding refuge on her full luscious lips. She sniffled slightly and brought her hand up to wipe away at the salty path that ran down her cheek. She peeked through the doorway of the bedroom to see him still sleeping, the perfect male Adonis. His curls clinging to his forehead and his body dripping with sweat she watched him fuss slightly, his fingers reaching out across the bed to the empty space where she had lay. She had made up her mind, she knew she had to tell him and the sooner she sis, the better she would feel but how and when she was yet to commit to. All she knew was that there was an errand she needed to run before she did, one of up most importance, one that would serve to help her in revealing her secret to the man she loved.

She showered, dressed and escaped the house without so much as stirring him from his peaceful slumber, it amazed her at how easy it had been to do, even after spending a good couple of minutes admiring him, and adoring him as he snored lightly a smile on his face. She had driven to her destination in record time, the traffic worse on the opposite direction and once she got to her destination and left her car she walked inside. She wandered the aisles alone, her fingers skimming item after item until her hand stopped on the thing she had been looking for. She reached out with trembling hands, forcing tears back as she tried not to panic. Stupid thoughts of what ifs? And what am I going to do? Infiltrating her mind and as a result her breathing began to get heavier. She closed her eyes tight, her hands shakily clutching the item to her chest, the probing intense stares of passers by not even registering as she counted slowly in an attempt to regain control. She walked unsteadily over to the counter and paid for her item, ignoring the piteous stares from the shop assistants, after all to them she looked like a complete wreck, alone and crying like someone they should feel sorry for. Emma shook her head, they didn't know the half of it.

The drive back to the condo was long and arduous; as luck would have it she was forced to stop at every set of lights that lead back to her apartment, something that had never happened to her before. She pulled up into the driveway noting that his car was still parked in its visitors space, although he had started out as a visitor, he was much more than that now. She smiled thinking about how he had waited for her, eve if he had been upset when he awoke and found her gone, he had waited for her. This was a good sign. She left her purchase in the car, stored neatly in the glove compartment ready to be taken out and used later. She brought her cell to her ear and called the landline, informing him of her whereabouts she was not surprised to find him running moments later out of the doors, his beaten up old satchel slung over his shoulder and his tie hanging undone around his neck. He opened the passenger door and crawled in the seat beside her, she raised her hand to his head stroking the messy curls that grew longer with each passing day, before allowing her hand to fall down to trace the contours of his face, his day old stubble scratching gently against her palm as she cupped his chin and brought him closer, her heart warmed by the sight of him wearing the cobalt blue shirt she had picked up for him a few weeks back, selfish motives of course, she knew how the colour would bring out his eyes and oh how she adored his eyes. He leant over and captured her in a kiss, his tongue jutting out and gently sweeping over her bottom lip as she tasted the salt of her earlier tears he recoiled.

"Em honey, is everything okay?" he asked, his voice dripping with concern as she began to shrug her shoulders. She turned away from him, her hands gripping the steering wheel he noticed the blood drain from her extremities due to the intensity of her grip and he asked again "Em is everything okay? You're scaring me….". He allowed his hand to find her thigh and gave her a reassuring squeeze as she spoke. She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, nodding in uncertainty as she finally opened her mouth to speak.

"I have a doctors appointment today… during lunch…" she noticed him nodding, his fingers rubbing soothing circles on her legs. Will hated seeing Emma sick, but it damn near broke him when she turned to him and he saw the fear in her eyes as she spoke her next words "… I don't want to go alone" she whispered, her curls dancing about her shoulders as she shook her head. Will mirrored her motion, reaching over to her hands and gently fingering the band that sat proudly on her left hand.

"You see this…" he stated, rather than asked loosening her hold on the wheel and bringing her hand across to brush his lips "… this means you'll never have to do anything alone. We might not be married Em, and it might not be 'official' but you're my heart and If you need me… I'll be there". She smiled at his words, his voice filled with passion, love and uncertainty. It was this tone that was enough to chance away any earlier feeling of fear that occupied her body, his touch had freed her from fears hold and his words had overcome it. She leant over and kissed him gently, thanking him before settling back in her seat and driving them to work.

It was a difficult first half of the day. Will couldn't stop worrying about the look on Emma face when she had asked him with her eyes to come with her. It hurt him a little to know she didn't fully understand that exact extent of his love for her, nothing could compare to her in his eyes she was perfect and he often wondered his she were made for him, he'd never believed in soul mates until he met her and it scared him to feel what she made him feel, to know that she could open him up to so many things he thought impossible. As the bell sounded for lunch he swooped his satchel over his shoulder and ran for the door before any of his students had left their seats muttering 'Adios' as he took off down the hallway in the direction of her office. He caught her standing in the doorway of her room, her amber eyes wide with a wash of fear and relief, her fingers grasped in front of her nervously as she fumbled with the bottom of her above knee red coat. He played nervously with the strap on his satchel before reaching out for her hand. Normally during school hours they agreed to refrain from consorting in and kind of behaviour that could be seen as affectionate, knowing how Sue loved to find ways to destroy Will and torment Emma, however today was an exception to the rule, one Will felt was necessary. Today his hand found hers before snaking around her waist, her head falling to his shoulder as they began to exit the building and cross the parking lot to their car. The wolf whistles and clapping from approving students went unnoticed to the couple, their focus only on helping one another to their destination.

The drive to the doctors office was silent, but Will noticed Emmas body began to shake slightly as they pulled up outside of the small brown building. She nervously unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of the car, Will rushed around to hold the door; she smiled at his chivalrous behaviour. As her feet hit the pavement and they came face to face she felt his arms snake around her frame once more, hugging her supportively and lovingly before leading her towards the enterance. Emma stopped before they could get through the door, her gaze not shifting from its focus dead ahead of her for fear of seeing his reaction as she begged him.

"Please don't hate me for not telling you sooner…" Will stared at her in confusion shaking his head as they walked through the large double doors and into the reception. Will felt his mind expanding, thoughts of a frightening nature beginning to play in his head, he shook them free knowing that now wasn't the time for him, now he was here to support Emma, and that's what he would do. He let his hand find hers, their fingers interlocking as he sspoke only one word in answer to her earlier statement.

"Never"

Emma approached the desk and spoke to the overly cheery young girl behind the desk, Wills so distracted by this thoughts that he failed to notice as Emma spoke her name and they were guided to a small door on the right, a shiny gold plaque declaring the name of the doctor in elegant script. When they stepped inside the room the sight of the examination table and a sonogram machine burned into his eyes. Will felt Emmas grip on his hand tighten but neither of them spoke. They walked over towards the small man in a white lab coat who greeted them warmly before declaring his name.

"Hi I'm Dr Keenan… and you must be Miss Pillsbury?" he glanced at his clipboard that was lying on his desk and then back at the nodding redhead in front of him "Okay… if you'd like to climb up on the bed and lift up your shirt we'll get you checked out…" Will watched with wide eyes and his jaw hanging open as she removed her coat, anchored her arms on either side of the bed and gracefully swung her legs over onto the bed. She lifted up her white blouse to reveal a small pouch where her stomach had started to expand and Will felt a gasp leave his lips, he stepped closer to her and lifted his hand to her flesh, his lips beginning to tremble. He looked into her eyes and saw tears falling from the corners, suddenly he felt light headed, and his legs nearly giving way as he let himself fall into the seat behind him watching contently as the doctor began to tuck blue roll into the fabric that sat snugly on her hips so as not to ruin it when he squeezed a generous amount of blue gel onto her skin. Emma gasped at the cold contact, her hand falling to the side of the bed and being filled by Wills as she closed her eyes tightly and bit down on her bottom lip.

An uneasy silence washed over the room, the doctor concentration on running a small contraption over the tiny expanse of Emmas stomach before stopping and tuning to look at the couple before him.

"Miss Pillsbury have you had a bout of nausea… fatigue…" he asked, watching as Emmas eyes widened and her head began to move up and down. She felt a sudden need to be sick wash over her as the doctors' gaze fell back to the screen in front of him. Will gave her hand a gentle squeeze before turning to Dr Keenan.

"Is everything okay… is Emma okay?" he asked, worry filling his heart and his every word as the small man continued to run the hand held machine back and forth, stopping occasionally and making a note. After a few minutes he turned to Will and smiled "Everything is fine…" he noticed a breath of relief leave Wills mouth, as he looked over at the still silent and obviously scared woman lying on the bed "… Your hormone levels are a little high, which is probably causing your prolonged and excessive nausea and fatigue, but its nothing to worry about… its perfectly normal in multiples…" His words didn't go unnoticed as he saw Will jump to his feet, his eyes wider if possible than Emmas, he looked back and forth from Emma to the doctor and shook his head.

"Excuse me?" Will asked, noticing that Emma was starting to space out a little, her vision focused on the black and white image on the screen before them. Dr Keenan stepped to the machine and ran his fingers along the image.

"See those flutters, on the screen… those tiny specs of movement…" he started watching as Will inched closer to the bed, now clutching at Emmas hand with both of his, his piercing blue/green eyes taking everything in "… well those are the heartbeats" Dr Keenan finished stepping back and smiling as he watched them both go through a whole array of emotions before finally Emma plucked up the courage to speak.

"As in plural?" she asked, watching as the small man nodded his verification and held out his hand to Will.

"Congratulations, you're having twins" Will smiled and mindlessly shook the mans hands before turning to Emma and kissing her forehead. The doctor cleaned the excess gel from Emmas stomach and announced his intentions to leave the room for a few minutes and upon his return he would bring copies of their scan and also the vials for the necessary blood works he need to run on Emma. Emma had looked even more freaked out at the idea of blood being drawn that she had upon hearing the word 'twins' and it didn't go unnoticed by Will. He helped her off the bed and to her feet, her body falling flush against his own as he held her to him in a loving embrace.

"Surprise…" she whispered, feeling him pull back she raised her head to look him in the eyes. She saw the tears he had housed for far too long escape him and fall down his face as he smiled at her.

"Em…" he whispered, wanting to ask her why she hadn't told him sooner and kicking himself for not noticing the slight change to her body. He tilted his head to once side, gaining a new perspective of her, he had seen Emma in so many different situations and in so many different capacities, Emma the guidance counsellor, Emma the friend, Emma the daughter, sister, lover…but it was this one he liked best, Emma the mommy to be.

"Are you upset? " she began watching the tears falling down his face and onto his shirt "…I mean I totally understand if you are what with the whole Terri fiasco…" she rambled, silenced only when his finger found her lips in what had become his signature move as he lowered himself, his knees bending slightly, arms around her waist, as his eyes came level with her own.

"I'm not upset Em… you've made me the happiest man alive… I'm just a little sad that you felt you had to keep this from me…"

There it was, those words she knew were inevitably going to leave his mouth and although she wanted nothing more than to be rid of her insecurities, clear of her hang ups and tell him that she had spent the past two weeks tearing her heart apart on the subject, all she could do was shake her head. "I didn't want to lead you on, I didn't want to get your hopes up and have it turn out to be nothing more than a stomach bug… I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you the way she did…" she admitted, her hands finding his arms and letting her thumbs brush against his muscles.

"You're not Terri… you could never hurt me like that…" he stated, his mind wondering how he had gotten so lucky to have fallen in love with this amazing woman. As he glanced at her slightly lifted shirt his natural instinct kicked in and he mentally berated himself for not thinking about it sooner "… Em, are you okay with this?" he knew she would be finding it difficult, not the whole being in the doctors office, because it was probably the sterile environment that had enabled her to stay so calm throughout all of it but the whole concept of what was happening to them, the idea that they were about to become parents, he knew it had to be playing on her mind.

"Is it wrong to be a little scared?" she whispered, her eyes searching his for the answers, for reassurance and acceptance and she smiled as each one of those things made an appearance.

"I think it's perfectly normal to be scared Em…" he stated, looking down once more at her tiny stomach and wondering out loud "May I?" he asked, smiling as she realised what he was asking and she gave him the go ahead.

"Of course", he brought his hands slowly to her hips, finding the hem of her white blouse still slightly wet from the gel. As he lifted the material he felt the warmth of her skin and the silk softness as his fingers danced over her stomach before flattening out over the small expanse. He felt his heart fill as he stared in wonderment at the amazing woman before him, the selfless, loving, adorably perfect woman that was his fiancée and soon to be mother of his children and he felt his life had come full circle. He knew it would be a bumpy ride, and he knew Emma was doing a seriously amazing job of not freaking out completely but he also know that the news hadn't sunk in yet and there was plenty of time for the freaking out in the months to come.

"I love you so much…" he stated, knowing he could never truly find the worlds to explain to her just how much she meant to him but hoping that one day, actually everyday he was with her, he would be able to show her. He stood straight, allowing the material to fall back over her stomach as his hand cupped her chin and brought her lips to meet his own. Pulling apart he looked down into her amber eyes and saw her smiling back at him with a goofy adoration he loved putting on her face.

"I love you too…" she stated, nodding and turning her gaze to the opening door of the small room, Dr Keenan entered and handed a few loose screen captures to Will as well as a form to fill in whilst Emma took up residence on a nearby chair and held out her arm in preparation for the blood samples. Once they had finished up and had made sure that they had everything, Prenatal vitamins, scan pictures and a date for her next check up, Will led Emma out of the doctors surgery and out into the parking lot. As they reached the car, and he slipped the keys from her hands, refusing to let her drive upon the grounds that she needed to rest, he let his hands find her waist before leaning her back gently against the car. He nuzzled her nose with his own and felt her eyelashes kissing his cheeks as they stood together in the parking lot, completely encompassed in the bliss they had created together.

Will reached for the door handle and opened the passenger side, watching apprehensively as she slid into the seat and waited for him to join her inside. She fiddled nervously with the glove compartment, popping it open and reaching inside, as Will slid next to her and began buckling his belt she held out the small brown gift bag and smiled.

"What's this?"

"It's just a little present for you… Although I guess I'm going to need to get another" she giggled, watching as he pulled out the soft material that unfolded into the onesie he had lingered on the day they took Quinn shopping. His fingers traced the stitching, the words 'I love my Daddy' bringing a fresh batch of tears to his eyes as a lump formed in his throat.

"Thank you Em…" he chocked out, watching as she began to play nervously with the fabric he clutched in his hands. She glanced up at him and smiled, her eyes wide and her heart shining through them.

"For what?"

He shook his head, she really wasn't aware of how amazing she was, she was so humble and unsuspecting and so…. his. He brought a hand to her cheek, cupping her face as he brought her lips to meet his own in a short but loving kiss.

"Thank you for being you… I know you're probably really, really scared right now, but I promise you, and you're not alone. I'll always be right beside you and I promise if it ever feels too much, I will do everything and anything I can to make it better…" he stated, watching as she brought a hand to rest over her heart in a motion that reminded him of their first occurrence in her car "…You really don't know how much you've given me do you?"

"I only ever gave what I felt you needed, you've given me just as much if not more" she assured him, her hand finding his as she tiled her head to the side and took in this new perspective of him as he had earlier done to her. She flashed through the range of parts this man had played in his life, son, husband, teacher, guide, best friend, lover… and she felt her heart swell with affection for him, knowing she was about to help him embark on his next role as a father. Although she was pretty sure he would be a natural at this, especially after witnessing how he cared for the Glee kids. Yes he made mistakes occasionally but what parent doesn't. She smiled as he looked down at the pictures in her lap, the white shapes clearly visible but only to the trained eye would they appear as anything other than a series of black and white dots.

He ran his fingers through his curls and shook his head, turning to place his hands on the steering wheel, feeling the need to squeeze something hard just to know he wasn't dreaming. "I can't believe we're having twins… this is so unreal…" he stated watching as Emmas gentle touch caressed the stills of their unborn children, her face glowing and eyes full of loving uncertainty as she spoke.

"Believe me… its real… I feel it… I feel them… and soon you will too…"

Things hadn't been easy for them, things weren't supposed to be easy, love was a rough roller coaster ride but boy was it fun and as Will sat in the drivers seat of the car, his fiancée and his two impending offspring to the side of him, he was glad his roller coaster had only just begun.

**Please I apologise for the epic amount of crap that is this chapter, my mind hasn't been functioning properly since I accidentally bit through a glow stick and ingested some neon pink fluid… but reviews are a must, and I promise the next chapter will bring….. ANGST!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, sorry it's taken me forever to update, a shiny gold monkey stole my notepad and refused to return it until I fed him a entire tub of half baked B&J so needless to say it's been a sticky couple of weeks. This is for all those of you who are patient enough to wait the months I haven't updated for and yet will still read and review like the amazing people you are, it's for all of you who are disappointed in Ryan Murphy's blatant disregard for the OTP and as always this if for Calleigh4ever who kicks my ass to get me to write. X**

If this were the movies, they'd have been sitting together on a park bench, the sun high in the sky and as their hands gripped each other's despite the clamminess that had built up due to the heat. Alas, this wasn't the movies and the sun wasn't shining and there was no park bench, instead, they sat inside Emma's overly clean car, no eyes contact was being made, and Will was far too scared to even reach out and touch her. The rain ran in rivulets down the glass panels that surrounded them, and no birds flew in the sky, but somewhere in the distance, if he squinted his eyes, narrowed his vision, looked and prayed really hard, Will could have swore he saw the perfect spectrum of colours that formed the most amazing rainbow. After the news they had received moments earlier, Will had been elated, that was until he noticed the all too familiar signs of Emmas' seemingly hardened exterior begging to slowly crack under the realities she had never wished to seek the light of day.

It had started with the silence, no more words, no talks of feelings and certainly no apologies. She had clamped her mouth shut so hard the almost perfect shade of Amaranth had disappeared completely and given way to a nervous, regretful translucency. The next step had been the clear gloss that had fallen over the amber pools previously filled with warmth and wonderment, pushing away those emotions and replacing them with the dark hues of fear and worry. It was when he noticed her entire body begging to shake from the shoulders down that he knew this wasn't a good thing, and as much as he wanted to be her rock, as much as he wanted to take her in his arms, hold her against his chest and reassure her that everything was going to be fine, he couldn't, he didn't want to lie. The truth was, he didn't know that everything was going to be fine and he couldn't hold her because he knew she wouldn't let him, and that more than anything hurt his heart.

"We have to get back inside, lunch is almost over…" Will muttered, his hands firmly on the steering wheel and his eyes looking out of the window "…are you feeling okay?" he asked, not really wanting to know the answer, not really needing to know the answer, the body language spoke louder than her words ever would. She nodded, but he knew she was lying, it was something she never did outright, he knew her words would never betray him, but her actions were something not even she could control. He raised one hand and ran it through his dirty blonde curls letting and exasperated sigh fall from his parted lips. "… I have Glee practise tonight," he hinted, knowing how much she loved watching their practises, and hoping she would take an hour of her time, to take her mind off what was happening.

"Do you want me to stay?" she asked, turning to look at him, her eyes still drowning in the fear of the unknown as she watched him duck his head gently and then nod his response.

"I'd love that…" he unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car as she began to do the same. He walked around to her side of the car and closed the passenger door for her. There was an awkwardness between them, a strange feeling that shouldn't have existed between them but it was as clear as day and as harsh as a smack in the face. They walked up the gravelled pathway towards the large double-doored entrance to the high school, the quad now clear of the usual faces that occupied its space, instead it house a few late stragglers, probably children avoiding Gym class and the wrath of Sue Sylvester. As they entered the school, the hallways became empty as masses of colour and music began to seep into the side room "… You want me to walk you to your office?" he asked hopefully half expecting the answer he got when she shook her head and looked down at the floor.

"No uh, I'll be fine… you have a class waiting…" she stated, her tone full of a regret that had gained control of her voice on the ride home. She didn't wait for a response from him, the sad look on his face and the fact that he was standing like he had been delivered a low blow was enough to discourage her from remaining in the hallway. She let out a sigh and a forced breath as she started to inch away from him, her heels clicking on the linoleum floor as she made her way to her room although Will could hear nothing but his heart beating like a wounded drummer and he could feel nothing but coldness as the blood drained from his body, he stepped into a classroom to his left and close his eyes. Today was going to be tough.

They pretty much avoided each other for the rest of the day, Emma choosing an alternative path when on her way to the ladies room which she had come to realise she was frequenting more often now and Will, well he never left the confines of his classroom, he resisted the urge to hang his head out of the doorway and look down the hallway just to get a glimpse of her. He resisted because as much as his heart danced at the mere sight of her, it ached with the thought that he had done this to her, he was the reason she was slowly slipping away from her usual upbeat self. He wanted this, wanted her, wanted their children and she… she didn't, this was the reason his eyes had remained focused on the steady ebb and flow of students entering and exiting his room, why instead of smiling at the wonderment that was his impending fatherhood, he was sat in his old battered hardwood chair twisting a number two pencil between his thumbs and wondering where he had gone wrong.

Down the hallway, Emma was too sitting in a catatonic state, her eyes transfixed on the mess of mixed pencil and pens that covered the top of her desk begging to be put away, screaming at her to fix them, to separate them into their respective piles, wipe them down and put them back into their little labelled jars. She blew out a breath and resisted the urge a little longer, glancing up at the clock she noted that only three minutes had passed since she had decided to pull this crazy stunt, since she had decided to inflict this mess upon herself; in her mind it was a test, how long she could withstand the urge to clean it up would determine how she was going to cope as a mother with all the mess of a newborn, as unrealistic as it was, to her it was perfectly normal.

Her musings were interrupted by the tapping of fingers on the glass panels that opened her room up to the world, or rather the microcosm that was McKinley High's student body. Looking up from her desk she noticed Quinn standing at the door, a worried look on her ever increasingly emotionless face. Emma wasn't quite sure how it had happened but somewhere along the way Quinn had lost all her shiny lustre, gone was the sassy cheerleader whose polyester outfit rode a little too high, gone were the quick, witty and often snide remarks of the young blonde haired future prom queen and instead there stood a young woman, a child forced out of her youth far too soon, and a mommy to be, a sad, scared looking shell of her former self.

"Uh…Miss Pillsbury, can we talk?" she asked, her fingers drumming on the glass panel causing Emma to think about where she had last placed her yellow shammy cloth, and how many squirts of Windex she would have to use to remove the small marks left by whatever grease had managed to cling to the young girls fingers after lunch. She cleared her throat and smiled invitingly as the young girl inched into her room and walked towards the chairs that sat on the opposite side of the desk.

"Is everything okay?" Emma asked, not entirely sure why her tone began to ooze an almost maternal care, but she didn't question it, she knew the teen would be grateful for it. She watched as the girl slowly eased herself into the seat, before letting her hands rest against her very prominent baby bump, which was covered by a loose fitting white top.

"Everything's fine…" she began, a small smile appearing on the face of the red head in front of her, as she relaxed and allowed herself to sit back in her own chair "… I was um, well… I was at my doctors' appointment today and they asked me who my birthing partner was and I can't ask Rachel because having one scared teenager in the room is more than enough… " her voice began to take on an urgency and tone that scared Emma, she clenched her fists into two balls as she awaited the last part of the girls speech knowing that this could be the point it all changed, this could be the point the line in the sand they had been jumping over could finally be scuffed, and their teacher/student roles forever changed, she swallowed hard and looked into the girls ocean blue eyes as she continued "…I was kinda thinking, that maybe you could be there, you're kind and patient and you take care of me right?"

"Quinn, I don't know if I can do that…" Emma stated, her hands somehow moving onto the desk and gripping it so hard the colour drained in front of her eyes. She felt her breath begin to hitch and a small wave of nausea accompanied by a black shadow coming in from her right eye, which usually signalled she was about to have a panic attack. She let her head fall slightly, as she gasped for breath, her palms clamming up and the room beginning to spin slightly. She closed her eyes together tightly and willed the nausea away; holding onto the desk for dear life as the room slowly began to sway. It was the warm touch of the teens hand on hers that brought her out of her reverie and for once Emma wasn't thinking about how many squirts of Purell it would take to wash her clean of the germs transferred in this simple act of touching, instead she was thinking about how much this girl was going through and of how even though her life was increasingly hard each and every day, Quinn always found the time to feel concern for her. She opened her eyes and looked at the girls' hand on her own, her blue eyes almost drowning hers, her smile small and infectious as she sat herself upright and gained some composure. Quinn didn't pressure her, she just nodded her acceptance of the rejection and continued to let her thumb reassuringly brush against the soft skin on Emma's hand as silence invaded the room like a thief in the night.

If Emma could have stopped herself, like literally stood outside of her own self and watched this scene unfold she would have shouted, or rather politely informed herself that this was an opportunity, as well as the right thing to do. She would have told her other self to look at the silent pleading in the eyes of the young girl, feel the need for support she was craving through her slight touch of her hand, she would have reminded herself that she too was once a teen in need of guidance and support, and also remind her of how she never got them, either of them.

She let her free hand reach over to where Quinn's delicate fingers slowly and reassuringly gave her hand a squeeze and she covered her small hand with her own.

"I'll do it…" she smiled, cupping Quinn's hand in her own and watching as the girls eyes widened with surprise, she nodded slowly her hands till in Emmas.

"Really?" the sound of appreciation mixing with an uncertainty as it began to cross the young blondes mind if she was asking too much of her teacher. She thought about how her relationship had changed with the red head, how when she had first been sent to her office she had found Emma a push over, but now, staring into the eyes of the only person who had never outright judged her she knew Emma was so much more than a guidance counsellor, she was completely selfless and Quinn wasn't exactly sure of it yet, but she was pretty sure Emma could be her rock.

"I can't promise I'm not going to be scared, but I'll be there…" Emma nodded, a small uncertain smile occupying her face and her stomach knotting itself so hard she felt like she was going to have to make another detour to the bathroom the long way. The blonde teens giggled slightly and stood up, her hand falling out of the hold of the older woman as she tried to exit the room before the red haired woman changed her mind. She stood in the doorway, her hands, one on either side of the glass door, her finger marks not annoying Emma as much as they had done moments earlier, shaking her loose blonde hair around her shoulders in disbelief she let out a small sigh of what Emma could sense was relief.

"You're amazing Miss P, thank you…I'd better get back to Spanish Mr Scheuster will be waiting"

Emma nodded slowly and raised her hand to form a small wave, her heart screaming at her head to tell Quinn to pass a message on to will, but her head winning out with its excuse of inappropriate behaviour during work hours "Hey uh Quinn…" she spoke up, her tone still dripping with the uncertainty of the new developments

"Yeah…"

"When we're there can you call me Emma?"

"Sure thing Miss P…" the blonde nodded, pulling the glass door open and exiting the room, leaving the redhead sitting at her table, her mind preoccupied with thoughts on how exactly she planned to get those greasy finger marks from the glass without exposing herself to the smell of Windex, which had in the past few days began to add to her nausea if not set it off all together.

The day moved on, and as the bell rang signifying the end of the day, Emma packed away the folders she was taking home with her and began the slow walk down the emptying hallways of McKinley towards the practise room. She usually waited for a few minutes, choosing to avoid the masses of un-showered, greasy haired teens who charged their ways through such a confined space, battling for air but today she had this urge to get to Will as quick as she could, her body crying out for the rest she felt in his presence. She reached the room, the sounds of feet shuffling and occasional laughter indicating they were trying out new dance moves; she let her hand find the cool metal handle and pushed the lever down as the door swung forward to reveal the Glee Club and Will all in a line in what appeared to be a conga of some sort.

As she entered the room, closing the door behind her she walked towards where a couple of chairs had been stacked neatly on top of one another, her arms reaching out to grab one from the top of the pile. Before her hands connected with the plastic seat she saw another set of hands grab at the chair, lifting it high above her head and swinging it around before placing it on the ground. She saw a flash of blue/and that all too familiar smile as Will looked up at her and instinctively she smiled back, he held out his hand indicating for her to sit down and as she took a seat he crouched down so his eyes met hers, a slightly worried look on his face.

"Are you comfortable...can I get you a drink?" he asked, his voice quiet and slightly wavering as his eyes darted back and forth nervously from Emmas to her stomach. She let her hands gather in her lap, careful not to draw attention to the small pouch that was clearly more visible when she sat than it was when she stood, all the while shaking her head before answering him back her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm fine Will... we're fine... just go do your thing" she noticed a small smile appear on his face, instantly chasing away some of the worry he was harbouring deep down inside. He nodded and got to his feet, walking back over to where the kids were now twirling each other around in their arms, and laughing as Finn inevitably made the most elegant of dance moves look like a series of robotically forced shuffles.

A few songs and Rachel criticisms later Will announced they would be trying one last run through a dance number before they could all leave and go home, his eyes scanning the room until he spotted the pregnant blonde who was doubled over, her breathing slightly heavy.

"Quinn, you can sit this one out, " he informed her, walking over to her and allowing one hand to rest on her shoulder as he led her towards where Emma was sitting "... are you okay?" he asked, noticing her breathing was calming but still concerned none the less. He let his hand fall from her shoulder as he grabbed another chair and placed it next to where Emma was sitting, smiling at the blonde as she lowered herself into the seat.

"I just feel a little tired..." Quinn admitted, smiling at her caring teacher before turning to the red haired guidance counsellor who was nodding in empathy disguised as sympathy. Deciding that Quinn would be fine with Emma, he walked back over to the other kids and left them to talk, secretly hoping that maybe Quinn would be able to subconsciously and unknowingly talk Emma through some of her fears and hopefully quash them. The blonde reached into her small shoulder bag and pulled out a small clear zippy bag containing four round brownish cookies, looking from the bag up to Emma she smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I haven't eaten much today, can't stomach most things still... I don't understand why they call it morning sickness if it lasts all day..." she rambled, opening the baggie and holding it towards Emma "...Want one?"

The warm spicy smell filled Emma's nostrils and instantly ceased the queasiness she had felt all day; she peered inside the bag and raised her eyebrows questioningly, not known to take food from other people let alone teenagers with renowned inabilities to wash after bathroom breaks "Uh..."

"Ginger cookies..." the blonde informed her, watching as the red head eyed the bag her hand inching forward slowly "...Rachel read somewhere that Ginger is good for deactivating nausea, and they're tasty too" she smiled, watching as Emma's eyes lit up and their gazes locked.

"Does it work?"

"Well I haven't been sick today so... I'd say that was a good sign wouldn't you?" Quinn laughed, letting her hand reach inside the baggie and bring a cookie to her lips in echoed motion of the woman sat next to her. Emma nodded and thanked Quinn quietly raising her other hand to grip the small biscuit as she nibbled cautiously, blue eyes watching her from across the room with a shocked look on his face. Emma looked up at her fiancée and smiled, before turning back to talk to Quinn.

When practise ended and the last of the kids had filed out of the room, Will approached Emma and held his hands out, helping her onto her feet and into his arms. She snuggled herself against his chest and he allowed his lips to brush her forehead, his arms wrapping around her small waist as they swayed momentarily.

"So uh, did I see you eating a cookie today, or was my man vision imagining it?" he asked playfully, giggling slightly into her hair as he closed his eyes and began to hum to her, all the while swaying side to side like they often did at home. Emma nodded into his chest, her eyes tight shut and a small smile on her face.

"No... I ate one; Quinn said they're good at preventing nausea so..."

Will pulled back and looked into her eyes "You told her?" his voice was filled with panic, concern and most of all surprise but the shaking of Emmas head dispelled all thoughts that he was having of her acknowledging their circumstances and revealing them to other people.

"No!," she said frantically shaking her head so hard her curls were bouncing in front of her face, her gaze falling to the floor as if she was ashamed to admit the next things that came out of her mouth "...You know she came into my office today, asking me to be her birthing partner..." her voice was low as she completed the sentence, allowing Will to know of her reply to the blonde teens question "...I said yes". Will stepped back, his hands finding either side of her arms as he rubbed gently, completely taken aback by Emmas revelation.

"Wow... are you okay with that?" he asked, letting one hand rub the mass of curls at the nape of his neck as his eyes scanned the woman in front of him who seemed to show no sign of excitement, or nervousness but who was instead an unreadable wall, something he had learnt was a defence mechanism his love had yet found a way to overcome. She looked down at her hands nervously, seeing the slight shake in them she took a sharp intake of breath before nodding in uncertainty.

"Yeah... I guess," she began, letting her hands straighten out the imaginary creases in her skirt before folding them in front of her slender frame, resisting the urge she had to rest them protectively over the smallish pouch that only their eyes knew existed. "... I mean, I'm going to go through it; I might as well get some hand on experience. It might make all this easier" she laughed nervously, hoping that this would fool him into thinking she was fine with everything, but as he looked at her, looked into her eyes he could see a range of emotions she wasn't quite ready to let reach the surface, fear, anxiety, sadness, happiness, but most of all he saw a glimmer of a maternal instinct he knew she would have to build over the coming months and he knew he would do all he could to help her through this, after all she had done for him he could never repay her but he swore to whatever god governed him he would always be there for her, no matter what. He stepped to her and let his hands reach for hers, their fingers mingling as he nodded slowly, a silent declaration of his earlier thoughts. Pulling her once again to rest against his chest he allowed his lips to brush her forehead, pulling apart she moved to stand behind him and hand in hand they began to make their way to the car park ready for the drive home.

They walked the empty hallways slowly, the clicking of Emma's heels reverberating off the walls draped in sheets covered in the messy poster paint scrawl of the McKinley high student body. She allowed her head to fall to his shoulder, admiring the ease with which their relationship had blossomed and trying to not let the revelation get in the way of the happiness and warmth she felt, in her mind this wasn't a problem she had to deal with alone, and it could wait for another day... sure she was scared but she had the most amazing man to help her through all of her worries, insecurities and fears. She was brought around from her musings by a pang of hunger as her stomach announced its desire to be full, she closed her eyes and let out a small groan much to Wills dismay, he stopped them in their track and turned to look at her.

"Em... honey, is everything okay?" his eyes searched hers for confirmation of an answer he could see written all over her face, her smile giving way to a series of giggles as she stepped back into place and allowed her head to fall to his shoulder once more.

"Everything's fine, I just realised I can't have a PB&J anymore..." she fake pouted, feeling Wills chest shake as he giggled at the amazing woman in his arms, she nudged him slightly and mocked sadness "...It's not funny Will, I really wanted one" she laughed as they finally exited the double doors and felt the fresh air brush against their faces. Wills day made great by the woman in his arms who was coming on leaps and bounds in her attempt at accepting life one day at a time, who wasn't letting her insecurities get the better of her, and even though he knew she was being completely selfless in agreeing to be there for Quinn, and even though he knew she had a massive heart he silently and secretly wondered if she had taken too much on, agreed to something she hadn't fully thought through. But that was when he stopped thinking, if there was anyone who knew Emma thought about everything thoroughly before she did it, it was him, and he knew that more than anything Emma was trying to do what she felt was right, what she felt was in the best interest of Quinn, she was putting her first and it was at this moment Will truly knew how much of a great mother Emma was destined to be.

**Hope this was okay, I think I may have lost my groove! Help me get it back! I think the monkey went that way! *runs***

**X **


End file.
